A New World A New History: GT Edition
by aljnaz
Summary: Second in the series. We leave off at the last story where everything was at peace. When a wish is made on the Black Star Dragon Balls, their whole world is turned upside down. Follow along as Goku, Gabriella, Trunks and Pan search for them as their family on Earth deal with their own problems. R&R!
1. Pan Blasts Off

A New World a New History: GT Edition Ch 1

_**Serena POV**_

_**14 years later**_

It's been almost 14 years since anyone has seen my grandfather. He would come on occasion for birthdays and holidays but then he would leave again for another year or so. I met him a couple of years ago before I became Sailor Moon -I believe it was for Uncle Goten's birthday. He was really nice like I pictured him he would be. Sometimes when people would ask how many Grandfathers I have normally I say one- Vegeta. Vegeta has mellowed over the years but he could still be mean when he wanted. He isn't to me or my Aunt Bulla or my mom. I find it sweet how nice Vegeta is to her. I was walking with the girls over to Raye's temple to discuss the latest enemy she had felt earlier. They've been stealing heart crystals and she was the first target. I was barely able to save her along with the rest of us. I even got a power upgrade.

"What do you think that is?" I heard Amy ask. I turned my attention to where she was pointing. There were a bunch of cop cars lined up near a bank. Was it a robbery? That's when I heard my name being called far away. It was Master Roshi I haven't seen him since I was six years old at a Z fighter reunion.

"Serena is that you?" he shouted across the street. The girls were paying attention to the robbery, ignoring the site of the old man. I almost wanted to also considering how weird he was acting in public. He was checking out every girl that came across him.

"Yeah it is! What are you doing here Master Roshi?" I asked hugging him. I noticed he wasn't paying attention to me but my friends. I forgot how much of a pervert he was. "Master Roshi please don't check out my best friends!" I complained as Mina turned her attention back over to me.

"Hey Serena isn't that your older cousin Pan?" I ran in front of the girls to see what she was talking about. Pan was telling some boy that resembled Grandpa Goku to back down and that he should run off to his mom. She took over from there knocking the guards unconscious. All my friends were shocked at how strong my cousin. I wasn't. she was like Uncle Gohan. I ran past the guards to congratulate her.

"Way to go Pan!" she was on the ground watching her date running off. I felt bad for her, her strength was making the boys afraid of her. The little boy was still there as well. Master Roshi came up behind me.

"Thanks Serena." She said trying to sound happy. "Why are you here? don't you have studying to do?"

"Ah come on not you too!" I complained. Everyone was always trying to get me to study. When I looked to Master Roshi he was holding the little boy. Does he know him?

"Do you know him Master Roshi?" Pan asked for me.

"You do to you know!" he exclaimed. "This is your Grandpa Goku!" he said putting him back down.

"That can't be him! I have stuffed animals much bigger than him!" I giggled when she said that.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Pan on this one Master Roshi."

"Wait Pan as in granddaughter Pan?"He wondered looking her over then me. "Serena?" We both nodded.

"Yup both of them have grown since you last saw them." He agreed, and then turned his attention back on Pan.

"I just wanted to say good job with those bank robbers Pan! Fighting must be in the genes!" he complimented her, she blushed. "Do you fight Serena, or is Trunks to over protective?" he laughed along with Master Roshi. My father wasn't that bad, he was never home at the time to be protective in the first place. That was mostly Uncle Gohan and Goten. But Goten secretly doesn't care either. Sometimes Goten would sneak me off when Grandma Chi-Chi and my mom weren't looking.

"Um well yeah I fight, sometimes when I ask Vegeta trains me. Or Goten." He was shocked at first to hear that and then again not really. Does he know about me being Sailor Moon? I decided not to bring it up.

"Oh cool!" he said excited. Master Roshi bid us farewell as the girls walked up to us with questionable looks to 'my grandfather'.

"I don't believe it, he's not like you described Serena." Lita said curiously. Her guard was up along with the others. Mostly Raye. She was always like this with new people.

"Yeah I know, seems like I have to cancel today guys. I have to go home- my mom would want that." I sighed along with Pan.

"Yeah my cousin is right it was good to see you guys again don't be a stranger at Mt. Poaz." She started flying off in that direction. It didn't take long to get home- everyone flew silently. Pan and Grandpa Goku went back to Grandma's and I went to see if mom was home. She wasn't, so I ran back next door to Grandma's. Everyone was there, along with Uncle Gohan and Aunt Videl. Grandma Chi-Chi was crying on Aunt Videl's shoulder as I walked in. so I guess this kid is Grandpa Goku. But how?

"He was already aging slower then I was, but this!" she pointed to him. "You planned this didn't you?" she yelled as she continued to cry on Aunt Videl.

"No Chi-Chi I didn't! I liked being old really I did." He defended himself.

"So Emperor Pilaf just said the wish and boom you're a kid?" Uncle Gohan asked I sat next to him and Momma.

"Yeah and it was out of nowhere too." Grandpa Goku said. "I was about to leave the Look Out too when he decided to make the wish."

"Whose Emperor Pilaf?" I asked. I have never heard of him.

"An old enemy-very old." Uncle Gohan said. A voice I didn't recognize went all over the house, everyone else but me and Pan recognized it. I felt out of place.

"King Kai!" Grandpa Goku said. Momma perked up too when she heard his voice.

"What's up King Kai?" she asked.

"It's not good news Gabriella, for anyone." He said afraid to tell us. "You know that wish was made on the Black Star Dragon Balls!" he exclaimed.

"Black Star Dragon Balls?"Gohan repeated. "Never heard of them."

"Yes," he paused. "The Black Stars Balls are full of negative energy! Anytime a wish is made on the balls any host planet will explode!" he said frightened. "You only have one year to collect them! They're all over the Galaxy!"

"Wait, so one year to the collect the Dragon Balls or Kaboom?"Uncle Gohan said freaking out. Good thing Rini wasn't here she freaks at the small stuff.

"Unfortunately." He said confirming. The voice left after that leaving us to our thoughts. It was quiet for a very long time until I heard a beep from the communicator. I ignored it- it was probably Raye or Mina.

"You're not going to answer that? I thought you had a new threat?" Momma asked, helping Aunt Videl pass out some food. I giggled when Goku immediately helped himself. He hasn't changed a bit.

"Yeah we do." I sighed not really wanting to deal with Heart Snatchers. "But this is more important." She smiled

"I think so to Serena but if you need to go you need to go no one's gonna stop you. "She smiled sitting down next Grandpa and Gohan. "Whose gonna go look for them?"She wondered.

"Well your father for one." Grandma said volunteering him.

"I never did say I was gonna go…"Grandma started yelling at him.

"What do you mean you don't want to go? You've never balked at this kind of adventure before!" she continued to yell as Pan and I calmed her.

"I do. I guess getting shrunk to the size of a little kid knocked me out. I'm tired."

"Yeah." Gohan sighed as he looked at Aunt Videl. "We can never let anything happen to Earth. that is why I have decided to go with you." He said willingly. Everyone but Grandma was shocked.

"A father-son bonding trip! How wonderful!" Grandma said calming down. Why would he want to go? Uncle Gohan hasn't fought in years!

"no offence Uncle Gohan why do you want to go? You haven't fought in long time." I said. He smiled not getting angry like I thought he would.

"Like I said Serena I don't want anything to happen to our home. Like you do with your future."I had to smile.

"Why don't you go sissy?" Gohan asked Momma.

"I can't I have Serena to raise, that isn't easy. I just can't leave her with Trunks!"She was making up excuses; Daddy wasn't that bad when he was home. He was a really good father. Work just keeps him away from us.

"Liar." Gohan smirked; Momma's temper was about to go off so I moved closer to Pan as she continued to watch. Momma and Gohan started to pretend to fight. I'm glad I don't have any brothers. Uncles are enough.

"They never grow up huh Goku?" Grandma asked, Grandpa laughed as he watched his children wrestle on the floor.

"Guess not."

"So it's decided, you and the boys will go into Space to get the Dragon Balls." Momma stopped wrestling with her brother long enough to listen. She repositioned her hair, which was long and straight down her back, I don't think she's ever cut it.

"How would they get there mom?" Momma asked.

"Bulma just made a new ship! It should be enough for everyone. Trunks can fly it too."

"Mom," Momma complained. "Trunks is never home to begin with because of work!" they fought about that as well, as Pan began to talk to her parents.

"Papa?" Gohan turned his attention to her and away from the fight that was ensuing. "Can I go into space with you?"

"I'm afraid not Pan honey." Pan pouted like a little girl. She was far from it she was 18."But I'll stay out of the way!" Gohan continued to turn down her offer of help and eventually so did Grandma Chi-Chi. Pan was silent for the rest of the afternoon as all of us made our way to Capsule Corp. Grandma Bulma wasn't shocked at all to see Grandpa Goku as a little kid but rather pleased. I stuck with Aunt Bulla the entire time not having seen her in a while. Uncle Gohan and Aunt Videl started to help prepare the ship with Bulma and every now and then I would help. I got bored easily- the techi stuff wasn't that interesting. Even though Momma found it cool. I eventually found Grandpa Vegeta standing near the railing and went to him leaving Aunt Bulla for a while.

"Hey Grandpa V!" I said happily. He only smirked, he was never much of a talked but he was with me.

"Kakorot is back huh?" he asked.

"Yup." I simply said putting my head on the railing. "Kakorot Grandpa Vegeta? What's that?"He's never really used that word around me before and if he was I wasn't paying attention.

"His Saiyan name Serena." He explained. He walked to somewhere else after that. He never did like that fact he was related to him but he tolerated it because he like my Mom and loved my Dad. I sighed hoping he would turn up soon.

_**Trunks POV**_

I was walking back to my office with the usual people following behind me. I purposely tried to ignore them already knowing what they were about to say. 'Go to this meeting at...' or 'you have to meet with'... I loved my job but sometimes it could so tedious I wanted to scream. Most of the time I would think of my family. My wife Gabriella and my daughter Serena. When we reached the Elevator I told them I wanted to ride alone. I eventually got to my office with no one to bother me. I sat down at my desk and immediately grabbed a family photo of us three. It was last year when Serena discovered she was Sailor Moon. We already knew about it with Sailor Pluto coming to warn us at her birth. All three of us along with Gohan's family were outside having a small picnic- it was one of those rare times I didn't have to work. I heard my door came in- one of my assistance came in with a very large pile of contracts.

"Um sir you have to file these out by tomorrow." He said rushing off afraid.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I complained. There must be like fifty on them on my desk. The desk wasn't even that big.

"No sir." He said running off closing the door behind him. I groaned out of frustration pinching the sides of my glasses. The door opened up again as my lobby assistant started going over the rest of today's schedule. Without her knowing I opened my window and flew out of there. I grabbed a tiny capsule from my pocket and opened it. In between clouds I changed into my normal day wear. I stopped suddenly when I saw my father. What is he here for? Did I do something? He normally doesn't care if I skip out of work early.

"Father?" I questioned. He had his usual evil grin that scared me, I would never tell that to Gabriella.

"Now son, "he started off. "We can do this the easy way or the fun way." He continued to smirk. Somehow someway I found myself being pulled on the ground with Goten and Gabriella. Gabby wasn't happy yelling at Vegeta all the while.

"Come on Vegeta! This isn't cool!" Gabriella yelled, I can tell she wanted to punch. "You do know I have a daughter to raise right?" She was making up excuses; Serena was capable of living on her own.

"She'll be staying with me Bulma and Bulla." He said. Gabriella rolled her eyes forgetting about her in-laws.

"Um you do know that I am President of Capsule Corp right?" I questioned him. I didn't even want to think of how much work I would miss in a year. Just remembering that pile on the desk made me cringe.

"Then consider this a hostel take over!" he said. I can tell he was enjoying this. I groaned with Gabriella knowing we weren't getting out of this. Goten tried his turn.

"I have a date tonight so I can't go…" Dad immediately interrupted him.

"Dating is for the weak!" he grunted. "You three have grown soft in these times of peace." I heard Gabriella mutter under her breath, it wasn't comprehendible to repeat.

"It's not that I wouldn't mind going Dragon Ball hunting to save the planet and all but I just know our Mom would _never_ let me set foot near a spaceship." I could imagine Dad grinning.

"It was all her idea." Gabriella and Goten immediately started whining as I held back a laugh. When we go there the spaceship was almost ready. Goten, Gabriella and I moaned as we didn't want to go. it was scary how much we three think alike. Maybe this is why everyone wants us to go. Goten went off somewhere else since his phone rang. It was probably his latest girlfriend Valise.

"This is not how I pictured our second honeymoon." We both sighed.

"Agreed." I turned to her. "Do you think Serena will be okay by herself?"

"Yeah your mom will keep her in line if she misbehaves. "She was right. Serena hardly did to begin with. I always worried anyway.

"Hey you two!" It was Goku. I wasn't used to looking down on him. It was normally the other way around.

"Hey Daddy." Gabriella said hugging Goku. It looked funny. I looked away to the other side of the railings; Serena was there with my father and sister. She smiled when she saw me and waved. I did the same thing back. Goku started running towards the ship and up the latter, Gabriella started running after him. I walked behind.

"So is this where the kitchen is?" Goku wondered. Both Gabby and I laughed at Goku's silliness.

"No Goku that's the Control Room…" I trailed off as the doors slid open. In the Captains seat I saw my niece. She was acting as if she was going.

"Pan Sweetie what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"I'm going to space with you guys." She said crossing her arms. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Pan seriously it's time to start acting like an adult that I know you can be! Please we need to go!" she yelled hoping to knock some sense into her.

"Go?" she asked grinning. "Okay then let's go!" she pressed the button that started the ship. With in no time we were half way through the Earth Stratosphere. What has our niece done?


	2. A Crash Landing

Terror on Imecka

**_yes i know i took the title from the show but i couldn't think of any others like with the last one. i own nothing but Gabby :) hopefully i can think of more creative titles haha as always read and review _**

_**Gabriella POV**_

I was getting enjoyment out of this and I had no idea why. Pan somehow had managed to steal the overwrite key to the ship. Trunks immediately wanted to send her back home. I didn't see the point; we were already deep enough in space to begin with. Pan was jumping from seat to seat in hopes of tricking Trunks. When she landed in the one of the middle seats Trunks pretended to be hurt on the other side of the room. Pan fell for it.

"Uncle Trunks?" she hardly ever calls him Uncle Trunks. Trunks in a flash made her lay back in the seat.

"Give me that overwrite key Pan! You're going home!" he said. He had both of her shoulders pinned down to her seat. She smirked and put the key down her shirt. A place she knows Trunks would never dare to touch. He started freaking out as she did this, I just busted out laughing.

"Your move." She said slyly. Trunks sighed muttering something under his breath. I was still laughing hysterically tears were almost falling at this point.

"It's not funny Gabriella!" Trunks yelled at me like a parent. I stopped laughing immediately while trying to hold back my laugh. He let Pan wonder off the ship after a while cooling down. _I hope Gohan has figured out where his daughter is._ Everyone went off to their own thing after a while, Trunks and I were on the couch. I had my head on his lap while he was reading. I tried to sleep but with Pan I don't think I'll ever get that opportunity. Dad was doing training exercise. Pan for some reason was cleaning. She somehow managed to move Dad out of the way her mop.

"Move you're big but gramps!" she said rolling him around with her broom. She ran over to us with her wet mop, she was trying to clean the walls, Trunks and I barely dodged her.

"Hey I already took a shower!" Trunks yelled at her. I eventually pulled my hair back so it wouldn't get wet.

"So I think we should assign chores!" she said looking at each of us. "Aunt Gabriella could do the dusting, Grandpa the dishes and Trunks do the laundry!" she said pleased with herself.

"Me do laundry?" he questioned her. Normally I did the chores. I gave him a cheeky smile then I turned my attention back to my niece.

"Yeah I don't think we should be assigning chores just yet Pan. It's a little early." I told her. Dad agreed with me.

"Whenever I do the dishes I always end up breaking them." I snickered he was right. Even if he just touched one it would break everywhere.

"That's because you don't slow down and pay attention. Isn't that right Trunks?" she asked him.

"Yeah it is but I'm gonna have agree with my wife on this Pan it's too early. You're not even supposed to here!" he said. She ignored him as I figured she would. All of the sudden the ship began to give a violent shake. With one big lunge all of us were face planted against a window. Trunks was able to see what was broken. He slid off the window on his knees pointing to the window. Fear stretched all over his face he was almost afraid to move. What's wrong with the ship? Is it that bad?

"What's wrong with the ship honey?" I asked trying to remain calm. I looked to where Trunks was pointing. I knew a decent amount of information on ships thanks to Bulma teaching me stuff from when I was little. It almost looked like...

"One of our Stabilizer Chips is missing!" Trunks finished my thought for me. The ship was still having frightening shakes. Everyone ran to their seats. Another shake. I buckled up tightly. "We're going to have to make a crash landing!" he yelled as the ship shook again.

"A crash landing?" Pan was freaking out. She was buckled up in her seat clinging on to the straps. "You're not supposed to say that! What kind of an adult are you?" she was crying at this point. "We're all going to die!" Trunks looked to me.

"Not today were not." He said determination written all over his face. In the far distance of space I could see a colorful planet made with colors of red, blue, and green mixed in with one. As we were entering the planet's Atmosphere, the ship was beginning to make more nervous shaking than it did before. With one final pull of the controls Trunks was able to give us all a nice safe crash landing. Well as safe as it could get.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked. I looked to my Dad finding that he had managed to get all of the belts tied into a knot around his chest into one huge knot. I sighed and turned to Pan. Her face was white as a ghost. I helped unbuckle my father as Trunks did for Pan. She was too scared to move at first. We exited the ship and we found ourselves outside of some city limits.

"We should head to the nearby city and see if they have the parts we need." Trunks said looking at the ship. "All we need is the chip." He sighed.

"Hey do you think there's a Dragon Ball on this planet?" Pan asked.

"I don't think so." He said getting the radar out.

"Well have you looked?" I asked. He rolled his eyes knowing what was coming next. All three of us tried looking over his shoulder. A light started flashing showing there was a Dragon Ball nearby. It was somewhere in the city.

"Ha I told you so!" Pan said trying to grab the radar from Trunks. He wouldn't budge and in doing so he dropped it . I tried catching it myself but it kept bouncing off a couple of rocks. Then as soon as I thought I was about to catch it looked like it was swallowed. _Please tell me that didn't just happen…._

"Please tell me I was just imagining that…" I said. But the truth came to me anyway.

"Without that radar our mission is pointless!" Trunks yelled. The thing that swallowed the Dragon Radar flew out of the sand and it was a tiny robot. It was big in the middle but it had one red eye. It also had arms and legs- it started to run.

"Catch him!" I heard Dad; being the fastest runner out of the group I almost was able to get the little robot every time. Each time I did I fell flat on my face and everyone else would have to back me up. I saw the robot out of the corner of my eye and apparently Dad did too. We were both about to catch it when it decided to fly upwards. Both Dad and I ended up banging our heads together.

"Ow Daddy!" I complained as I rubbed my forehead. "How hard is your head exactly?" I continued to scream from the pain.

"I can say the same for you... it must run in the family!" I said yelling too. We both looked up at the robot staying at a good distance in the air. He must think we can't fly. I got up from the ground while whipping the sand off. Pan helped up Dad.

"We have to get him down!" Trunks said. "How?"

"I say we pobable the little robot!" I said trying to control my temper. But my hand made a blast anyway. Trunks held me back.

"If you destroy him, you destroy the radar." He reminded me, he was right as always. I sighed calming down ;the blast disappearing to. The robot gently floated down to us.

"Maybe if we try being nice to him?" Pan asked.

"That could work." Dad said. "What's your name?"

"Giru 3478637." He said saluting. There must be more of him.

"3478637?" Dad asked looking at me.

"I think his name is Giru, Dad." He kept repeating it anyway. I smiled at the robot. I was surprised considering how mad I was at it still. Pan walked passed me and jumped for him. Giru started freaking out repeating his name over and over.

"What was that for?" I asked her. There was no need for the hostility…

"In case he decides to run away." She was still shoving him in her blue backpack. I didn't say anything else as she hit her backpack to make Giru shut up. We all walked to the city while looking at the Dragon Radar. We couldn't pin point it exactly. I could tell Trunks had his mind on the ship more than anything. As we entered the city I could tell it was one of those market towns. Everywhere I looked there was merchants lined up behind booths. I don't remember there being this many back at Earth... when I looked back up a bunch of street merchants started attacking us left to right. I felt someone grab my arm as one of the merchants was about to put an earring on my ear.

"That was close." When I looked up it was Trunks still holding my hand. I should've guessed. He smiled as he continued to hold it.

"Where's Dad and Pan?"I wondered. Dad had just toppled out of the merchant chaos. I laughed a little when I saw a huge purple turban on his head.

"What's so funny Gabby?" I shook my head saying nothing. Pan was next to come out. Nothing happened to her thankfully. Dad's turban was funny enough.

"We should at least find a hotel to stay at." Dad suggested, we all agreed wondering around the town. We found a nice one on the east side of the city. The planet was decently ahead of its time. Robots were maids. We only had humans from what I recall.

"Welcome to Hotel Imecka." Imecka? That must be the Planets name. "How many rooms would you like?" the clerk asked.

"Just one." Trunks told him. As the clerk was getting a key a robot showed up to take our luggage, we gave it to it. The robot for some reason was grabbing the back of Dad's shirt. It started treating him like he was bag.

"What are you doing?" he asked the robot. The clerk gave us our key and we started following the robot.

"I am designed to carry and drop off luggage." She simply said. I just realized it was dressed in a maid's attire.

"Well you must have a screw loose because I'm not luggage!" he shouted trying to get free. As he continued to struggle we finally reached our room. It was decently large. It had a bed ,a TV, a kitchen and bathroom. It was like a mini apartment.

"Enjoy your honeymoon on Imecka!" the robot said trudging off. I blushed along with Trunks, even though we were married- and have been for twenty two years-it was still embarrassing to talk about that in front of family. Especially Dad and Pan. The robot maid had dropped Dad on the ground. He got up as it wondered off.

"I'm gonna go look for food!" he said running to the kitchen. I giggled as he did.

"Things never change huh?" I asked walking to the nearby bed. I was worn out. I looked for Pan. I think I heard her say something about taking a shower. Trunks landed beside me turning on the TV. I snuggled against his chest getting comfy. Trunks had it on a channel, showing some Lord of Imecka. He was surrounded with the planets money. They were giving him praise on being the best Lord the ever had. Then it was giving a few reminders of the law to the public.

"Typical." Trunks said. I agreed watching. I wasn't really paying attention as I was beginning to fall asleep.

"Uncle Trunks there's something wrong with the shower!" Pan came out in her pink bathrobe and towel to match on her hair.

"Okay I'm coming." He said. He tried jumping out of the bed but he flew back against the side of it. I looked down and his leg was somehow chained to the bed! I looked down and mine were the same except both of mine were chained up. I tired struggling to get free but it was almost impossible. Trunks eventually found the right idea and used a ki blast to get us both free. When I looked around the room I noticed that there were little screens on everything! Things raging from electricity to the bed! _It was charging us for everything._ I hopped out of bed looking for Dad, he was in the kitchen but somehow the refrigerator just kept spilling out food.

"Mom taught me never to skip out on a bill but this is ridiculous!"Trunks shouted pulling me and Pan out of the room. She changed back into her clothes. "Come on Goku!" Dad started following behind us. We quietly snuck out of the hotel with our things practically running until we thought we were safe.

"Phew that was a close one." Dad said. I started hearing a lot of yelling and coming our direction. It was the authorities! I started running and the others took the cue from there. We made it outside the city limits with no one harmed. All of us were breathing heavily by the time we almost reached our ….

"Where's the ship? You did park it here right Trunks?" Dad asked. We started running to where the ship was supposed to be. It wasn't. Did the authorities take our ship? I looked to where we had run from and at a distance I could see our ship being tugged away at a decent speed.

"No!" Trunks yelled. He was going back from the ship but I stopped him.

"What are we going to do?" he shouted still looking at the same direction.

"This keeps getting worse and worse..." I sighed falling to my knees. The ship was far gone now.

"Wait a minute Goku!" Trunks perked up.

"Yeah?"

"You know how to do instant transmission right? Please say Gabby didn't make that up!" I ignored the last half of that comment.

"Yeah I can!" he said happily. "I completely forgot about that!" All of us followed Dad to a flat boulder that could at least be fifty feet tall. Dad stood in the middle Pan on his right and Trunks and I on his left. "Okay everyone hold on tight." I put my hand on his shoulder and everyone else followed suit. Dad put two fingers too his forehead. In one quick flash we were in mid air. We floated for a second and then landed on the ground. I landed head first. _Again why do I always have to get the head injuries! _I yelled in my mind as I got up.

"Wait a minute I recognize that rock formation…" Pan trailed off.

"Dad we didn't go anywhere!" I yelled at him. He was completely shocked himself.

"That has never happened to me before. I swear!" he said defending himself. I growled a little walking away.

"Well no matter, let's just try again." Trunks calmed me. We got back into the same position, we did the same but Dad's concentration was higher. We got a little farther than where we were.

"Only a few feet? This is getting ridiculous!" _breath in breath out Gabriella._ I mentally calmed myself. Dad was trying to figure why this was happening, as smart as he was Trunks figured it quicker than the rest of us.

"Were you able to do Instant Transmission when you were a kid Goku?" Trunks asked him. Dad shook his head no.

"No I learned it three years before you were born. After Freezia." He said. Trunks thought for a minute but I took the lead.

"Since you're a kid again maybe your abilities have been downsized?" it turned out to be a question rather than a statement.

"That could be a possibility." Trunks said. He sighed looking to where our ship was taken to.

"Now what do we do?" Pan asked. "We don't have a place to stay!"

"We might as well go to the City and find a place to hide till dark." I told them. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why only till dark Gabs?" Trunks wondered. I smirked looking to the City. Dad figured it before Trunks and Pan.

"We're taking back what belongs to us." When we landed it must have been only a few hours before dark. As we entered the City it had started to pour rain like crazy. We managed to enter it safely but we still kept hidden. We were on the outskirts of town, when the rain was starting to become worse by the second. We hid under a store that had closed a long time ago- a metal screen covering the opening. Dad had his guard up the entire time along with Trunks and I. Pan on the other hand was calm as possible. She started leaning next to a house that looked like it could be . But after leaning up against it part of the wall fell down on the ground. A little family was there, parents and their two children. The children were fast asleep in their arms.

"We are so sorry! My niece didn't know!" I apologized for Pan. They were extremely kind as they offered us inside after Dad and Trunks fixed the wall to the house. They offered us some hot Tea which they were barely able to make for themselves. "Thank you so much." I said as Trunks and Dad sat down.

"You are very welcome." The wife said. "We welcome all people into our home. Are all just visiting Imecka?" she wondered.

"Something like that."Trunks said, the husband sighed, it almost sounded out of jealousy.

"You are lucky; you all look like you're from Earth." We nodded confirming her suspicion. "Imecka isn't the most wonderful planet."

"What do you mean?" Pan asked.

"Imecka is being ruled by someone by the name of Lord Don Kee." The husband told us. "The only reason his is our lord is for the greed of wealth."

"That's horrible!" Pan said the nodded continuing.

"We get no say in what we do. If they feel like taking they do." I felt the tiny house begin to shake the roof was gone and the rain had picked up even more since we were last there. A large purple robot was outside with one of the sides to the house. He had his hand outstretched demanding something from the house owners. The wife clung to her two children as the robot demanded money from them. They look like they don't have a cent on them.

"We don't have anything." The husband begged the horrible machine.

"Give us the tax money required or we are forced to remove all property." Dad was about to destroy the robot but I stopped him.

"We don't have…" the wife began. The robot had already begun to take apart of what was part of the house. Before we knew it we were all being drenched with rain. We found a space for the poor family to live until they found a new one. I don't think I've ever seen Dad this livid before.

"We can't fix every planet problems Goku." Trunks said. "It would take longer then we have."

"Yeah but..." I interrupted him, but it was back at Trunks.

"I think we should help. I have a way where we can get our ship back _and_ help the people of Imecka." I said smiling while crossing my arms. All three were curious to hear my plan.

"Well if you're so smart why don't you tell us then?" Trunks, he sounded angry that no one was listening to him.

"Talk to Lord Don Kee himself." I smirked as everyone had completely different reactions. Trunks was speechless, Dad was happy with the plan, and Pan just didn't know how to react. I know my plan will work for _everyone. _


	3. Ledgic vs Goku

Dealing with Trouble

Chap 3

_**Gabriella POV ( I think it will be for some time now unless something happens to one of three, or something back on happen and It'll be Serena or anyone else I think of)**_

_**Ha-ha my bad about that up there ^^lol I just figured it should be announced. Hope you enjoy I want a review come on people! More than one please? I want more then saying good job can't wait for the next. I want to know what you like or don't. Some already have and I thank you for it. Hope you enjoy chapter 3!**_

Everyone's faces were priceless, especially Trunks. Over the years my need for adventure hasn't been exactly as over done as my father. And when something would come up, he would worry about me. Kind of like he did when Majin Buu was evil. Well he protected me by knocking me out. Now that we're adults that won't be happening any time soon.

"Have you gone completely crazy Gabriella?" Trunks asked fear for me clearly evident in his voice. I shook my head.

"I think it's a good idea!"Dad agreed with me, I knew he would. "That way we get our ship, Dragon ball, and help the people of Imecka!" he said cheerfully. I smiled thankful my Dad was on my side.

"Do you guys realize we're wanted criminals?" Trunks argued. I tired calming down before I started to yell at him.

"Yeah Aunt Gabriella, he's right! I don't think my Daddy would like it if you got his daughter landed in jail on some other planet." Pan said. _Great two against two._ Rather they liked it or not I started heading for the City, hearing the complaining from Trunks and Pan behind me. Dad followed me at a good pace; I had no idea where our ship could possibly be. We stopped at the outskirts of town, Pan and Trunks were still behind. They finally caught up when I hid behind a building with Dad.

"Now I know you're crazy." Trunks said. He was in front of me blocking my way to further in town. I looked away from him seeing if any of the authorities nearby. I smiled knowing the coast was clear and we could start searching. He grabbed my arm stopping me momentarily, but immediately let me go giving him a look I normally would for Serena. It meant _you either shut up now or I'll punish you later. _He backed off. As we got deeper into town I noticed people were closing their stores pretty quickly. Everywhere I looked silver screens were pulled shut with force. It was as if it was they were afraid of us.

"See!"Pan pointed to a poster of her holding a knife with an evil grin. There was one for each of us, on the bottom it was saying wanted dead or alive. Either way that person got a reward for turning us in. mine looked ridiculous. I was wearing my same outfit, but I had all these weird scars in odd places and a knife in between my teeth. Trunks just had cuts on his. Dad had a goofy look on his face and that was about it. Dad started to mock his poster as he saw his. Everywhere I looked there must have been dozens!

"See, you should've listened now were at risk getting caught!" Trunks yelled looking at his poster. I sighed trying not to yell.

"I knew this would happen as soon as we entered Trunks calm down!" I started hearing sirens not too far off the distance, someone must have reported us. All four of us started flying in the opposite direction, while we were, out of the corner of my eyes; I saw where they kept our ship! It was being heavily guarded, lights were on it and it looked like they were taking it apart. _Great more parts to fix, and were considered criminals. Now we are never gonna find all the Dragon balls in time! _I yelled in my head. We stopped hopping buildings and rested. The authorities couldn't get us anymore, not knowing where we were. "I have another idea guys." I said in between breaths.

"Great. Do we get caught in this one?" Trunks asked sarcastically. I ignored him as I told our plan to Dad and Pan. We decided to wait till where we were until dark and then make our move for the ship. Where we were I could still see our ship. It was heavily guarded as night drew nearer. When it finally did we moved silently into the night. One by one we moved on top of building to the ship. Now that I was closer the guards were pretty lazy and weak. For a while I thought we were gonna get caught like Trunks kept thinking. As we were about to jump to the next set of risers, Pan had accidently tripped on something. Knowing my niece I knew she would scream from the can hitting her head, so all three of us had to keep our hand over her mouth. She tried getting free but eventually she calmed down knowing we wouldn't let go if she made a single sound.

We finally reached the ground, I let Dad go knock out the guards first since he was the quietest one out of everyone. He did in a matter of seconds. When I looked up I noticed that two people in odd outfits watching everyone's move. Thankfully someone in higher power had ordered them somewhere else. Without anyone seeing I knocked off the things that were keeping our ship, that's when I heard yelling that didn't recognize.

"Intruders!" it was one of the two people. Pan had hastily claimed the front seat while, Dad, Trunks and I fought off the authorities. Everywhere I turned guns and blasts were being aimed at is four. I believe I saw Pan release a blast from her set as she was driving. Somehow someone had me by the throat and Dad had gotten him off of me and he was run over by my nieces driving.

"Did Gohan not teach you how to drive?"I shouted releasing a blast combined with Trunk's.

"No, not yet!" she shouted, she continued to maneuver the ship and I even almost fell off the ship if it wasn't for Trunks. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw someone moving at good speed to the point where I had to read there Ki. He must have been an experienced fighter. We were able to escape the area with no one harmed. We hid the ship behind some large boulders to the point where you had to be looking for it. "Phew that was close." Pan said hopping out of the driving seat. "Now what do we do Aunt Gabriella?" she wondered, all three had their eyes on me. When did I become the mastermind of the group? That was Trunks!

"There's a Dragon Ball on this planet right honey?" I sweetly asked. Trunks smiled.

"Yeah why you got another plan?" he questioned back, I looked to my father. We were going to need him most. He took the hint from there and started heading back to the City.

"What's going on Goku?" Trunks wondering trying to keep up with him. Dad's guard was low for now and so was mine. _Its scary how alike I am with my father…_I trailed off in my head. Dad never answered his questioned as we finally saw Lord Don Kee's Palace. The guards saw us and immediately they chained us up as if we were criminals. In their minds I guess we were. I remained calm as they escorted the four of us to the thorn room to where he was. Lord Don Kee was in his throne surrounded by money, gold, coins anything you could think of. I felt bad for the people of Imecka. This guy looked to be a real jerk; he was dressed in an odd outfit along with his two assistance's that almost got us earlier. His pink hair was styled into a Mohawk. He grinned when he saw the four of us chained up.

"Unchain them please." He commanded. The officers did as they were told. I rubbed my wrists from the cuffs. "So you're the ones who stole my ship and tried to stay here for free." It wasn't a question more of a statement.

"What you're doing to these people is wrong!" Dad took the lead. Lord Don Kee just smiled thinking this child didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh really little boy and what are you going to do about it?" the lord questioned my father. Dad's energy and anger was sky rocketing along with mine. I wanted to punch him but Trunks held my hand to stop me. Pan caught on as well seeing what was happening as she held my elbow.

"Just give the people what belongs to them! Respect them, that's a true leader!" Dad said getting ready for a fight that was about to ensue.

"I don't think I will..." he trailed off looking over at us three. He smirked evilly and then called on someone else. That was when I noticed the three star Black Star Dragon ball among some pile of money.

"The Dragon Ball!" I shouted. Don Kee turned his attention to me, the same grin still there.

"Oh this little thing?" he questioned grabbing it while getting out of his seat. I immediately regretted calling it out. He held like it was nothing. "I'll make you a deal. Defeat my best fighter and I'll let you have this and whatever else you want in exchange for never showing up on Imecka again." He said tossing the Dragon Ball into each of his hands. Every time he did he almost pretended to drop it. "Oh Ledgic!" he said in a sing song voice. Out of nowhere the same fighter from earlier today was next to three of us. "I need to deal with this little boy. He shouldn't be a problem for you." He laughed as he sat back in his throne. Dad got into his usual fighting stance as Ledgic began fighting him. Ledgic was someone you defiantly had to have on your side. He was a really good fighter. Maybe as good as Dad and Vegeta. Dad for right now was only using minimal strength. I knew how strong he was from last time we ran into him, so why isn't he powering up?

"Maybe we should help?"Pan wondered. "He seems really strong."

"Nothing my Dad can't handle Pan, he's fought worse." But at that thought I remembered Majin Buu when he was evil. Even though he seemed like a child at heart, he was very powerful. I ignored Trunks and started after Ledgic to help my father. He saw me coming and out of nowhere I was trapped into a small electrically charged cage, it didn't have metal it looked like it was part of his abilities. I tried powering up to get out of it but when I did; my own power was shot right back at me. I screamed from the pain as I tried a second time.

"Gabriella!" all three of them shouted. I heard Trunks out of all of them and he started for Ledgic in a rage. Ledgic did the same thing to him as he did me. Even though he was trapped he couldn't do anything. Pan was about to go next but Dad ordered her to stay. She complied looking worriedly over too us.

"No one messes with my daughter and gets away with it!" Dad shouted. He powered up and in his own way he was in his first form of a Super Saiyan. Ledgic was caught off guard by this at first and then smiled. It was happy looking though.

"So a Saiyan lives, I thought they all died." Ledgic said. He wasn't teasing us he was genial curious.

"All of us are. I and the Prince still lived." Dad explained. Even though Ledgic didn't know Vegeta personally I can tell he knew what Dad was saying. They continued to fight once again now with Dad's power up. Ledgic had some tricks up sleeve. Dad was starting to get sneaky with his fighting jump off the walls; this was getting Ledgic mad so he summoned a large whipping chain. Dad dodged every time while shooting blasts powerful enough to almost knock Ledgic off his feet. That was when Ledgic decided to summon another weapon of his- two sharp dual blades. Once again Dad was barely able to escape him. Dad most of started to get bored, he did a Kameawave knocking Ledgic off of his feet. Both of his dual blades gone. Ledgic gets back up but decides not to fight. Trunks and I's magical cages were released. We hugged each other making sure the other was alright, I was a little weak but I'll be fine if I get some rest.

"Why aren't you fighting him? I didn't say you could stop!" Shouted an angry Lord Don Kee. I ran up next to Dad who was still in his Saiyan form. Trunks and Pan followed suit. Ledgic didn't answer him as he turned back to face his direction. Out of nowhere again Ledgic turns and kicks out Lord Don Kee out of his chair! Don Kee tried getting back up but every time he did he was knocked back down.

Eventually Lord Don Kee was dethroned from his position. We got our ship finally fixed thanks to Trunks' handy work. And also for getting rid of Don Kee they gave us the three star Dragon ball. Pan immediately was named keeper of them. At first I didn't trust her knowing how much she is like her father but I left it aside. All the people of Imecka were finally free of torment, they were still going to pay the tax but it won't be as bad as the price under Don Kee. Ledgic would be the new Lord of Imecka and I had a feeling he was going to do a great job.

"Good luck on your mission, I hope you find all the Dragon Balls in time to save your Planet. Earth must be spectacular. "Ledgic commented. We all smiled thinking the same things.

"Thank you so much. Come to Earth soon and visit." I said calmly. Pan had already left to enter the ship. The little family we had met stopped to also say goodbye to us, I thought that was really sweet. Eventually we all said our goodbyes to planet Imecka. _Even though it was a strange planet I hope we come back,_ I thought smiling. We were finally back safely in our ship- completely repaired- and headed to find the next Black Star Dragon Ball.

_**Sorry I know it was a short chapter I should've just made these two combined, oh well, hope you enjoyed. **_


	4. Trunks The Bride

_**Gabriella POV **_

_**Trunks the bride. **_

We were in space and so far the ship seemed under control after our trip to Imecka. Trunks was put in charge of flying but he mostly had it on auto pilot. Now we were wondering what were going to do with Giru. Somehow he managed to fuse with our Dragon Radar and on command he could summon it. For some reason Pan and Giru didn't get along, she had him tied up in her orange bandana really high up on the wall.

"I don't see what the big deal is," I said to her, she was getting mad. "He won't mind helping us find the other Dragon Balls." I scooted past her and tried untying the huge knot she made. It was almost impossible. I sighed at my niece's stubbornness knowing I wasn't going to win.

"Dragon Ball ahead." Giru said, he would repeat this until we looked at him. It showed that a Dragon ball was only a few miles away. After we got a quick look at its location Pan had immediately put him back in Bandana. This time we made a safe landing out on an open field. This planet almost reminded me of Earth, dark green grasses, and clear blue skies but there's had a hint of purple. Trunks had rescued Giru from Pan's wrath much to her distaste- we landed not too far from the next star ball but it was still a decent walk. We decided that this planet didn't seem to be a threat. After a while I could see a very tiny village up ahead, Giru kept saying walk straight there, but we were cautious. Pan didn't care she decided to run directly to the village.

The closer I got there, the more I noticed that all the people were all located to one spot. They seemed to be in mourning of something, Pan still was too happy and she went directly to a young woman in the middle of the crowd. She was dark skinned with long dark hair- the dragon ball somehow got woven into it.

"The Dragon Ball!" she cheered. The woman looked at her confusedly as Dad, Trunks and I ran up to Pan.

"Pan stop being so rude." I told her. She backed down. "I am so very sorry for my niece." I apologized again for Pan.

"It's quite all right. You're not from here are you?" we shook our heads yes.

"Yeah and we need that ball in your hair!" Pan said.

"Oh this?" she questioned as she took it out of her hair long hair. "You can have it, I won't be needing it much longer where I'm going. "She sighed sadly. Pan grabbed the ball and immediately put in her backpack.

"Let's go!" she said cheerfully. I grabbed the chain on her jeans making her stay.

"What's going on?" I wondered, even though we didn't have time for this, I wanted to help. They all seemed so desperate.

"Our Lane is being forced to marry." A man said. He must have been her father.

"That isn't right." Trunks said. Lane nodded agreeing.

"We think so too." Another man said. He was kneeling next to Lane having the same sadden expression, is this man she wants to be with?

"Why?" was all I was able to get out. I don't think I could be with anyone other than Trunks.

"A monster by the name of Zoonama, is threatening our village with terrible quakes, in a request to stop them he has asked to give him a Bride." Her father said with hate. I felt bad for these people and immediately wanted to help. I wasn't the only in on this . For once Trunks was on my side. The leader of the village ended up being Lane's father. They explained to us that this has been has been going on for years now and they now decided to stand up against him.

"So how do you suspect we stop him?" I wondered. Everyone thought for minuet but as we did a huge tremor around began to happen. I fell off of my feet losing my balance but thankfully Trunks caught me before I did too much damage. The closer it got the more I wished it would go away. A monster around more than 6ft tall was trudging through the field laughing menacingly. I don't know why but I had a hard time believing that he was causing all this trouble for everyone. As the monster named Zoonama finally entered the village he was demanding.

"Where is my Bride?" he bombed looking around. His eyes narrowed to me as I clung to Trunks. "Is it you beautiful?" he wondered. Dad wanted to punch him as well as Trunks. Trunks stood back wanting to hit him for himself, instead he didn't. He stood back.

"Back off." Trunks half yelled half grunted. He shielded himself in front of me. I've never seen Trunks this over-protective of me before, even when we were dating. It was sweet. Lane's lover stood up but she told him to back down, she stepped in front of me and Trunks.

"I am your Bride." She was sacrificing herself for her village! Zoonama looked her over with praise, and then he smiled. He stroked his whiskers before he gave his answer.

"You'll do wonders!" he exclaimed with happiness. His grin became large by the second, he stuck his face closer to hers. She cringed trying to back away. "I'll be back by tonight around sunset, don't be late my sweet." His mischievous grin came back. He walked off waddling back to his lair. It seemed to be out near the mountains. All of the sudden Lane started to faint knees buckling out of fear, her father caught her before she did. Everyone escorted her to the nearby building where people started to tend for her.

"We gotta do something. We can't just leave them like this." I said, they all agreed. We were in our own room debating what to do. I heard a knock on the door, and it ended up being Lane's true love. He was decent looking, very good upper body strength- more than most of the men in the village- and dark skinned. His hair was shoulder length.

"Are you going to help us?" he hoped, he sounded so desperate for Lane. I smiled.

"Yes we are. We're just trying to figure out a plan." I explained. He calmed down some sitting in an open chair.

"Who is your best warrior on your planet out you four?" he wondered. I was about to answer but Pan interrupted.

"Well one of them is my Grandfather Goku and the other one," She grabbed a hold of Trunks' blue scarf. "Is this guy right here! Uncle Trunks."

"Well I wouldn't say that I'm the strongest on Earth, there's still Goten, my dad, Gabriella, Gohan too…" he trailed of as she interrupted him again. For some reason I blushed when Trunks said my name.

"Hey I'm trying to give you credit here!" she whispered. I giggled.

" Well I want to help just let me know if you need it." He said. I just realized we never knew his name.

"What is your name by the way?" I asked. He smiled as he walked away.

"Nathan." He said walking out of the room, Nathan and Lane. Sounded nice to me. He left the room leaving us to our own thoughts.

"I know!" Pan exclaimed. She turned to Dad, scaring him a little. "We can disguise Grandpa as Lane and he could take down Zoonama! It's a Piece of cake! We can be out of here in no time." Pan smiled from ear to ear. Dad immediately turned down the idea.

"I already tried that when I was kid! It didn't turn out so well…" he said. Pan ignored him going for Lane's wedding dress. Dad didn't see it coming but had somehow got the dress over his shoulder's facing the mirror in the room. They struggled while Dad continued to yell at Pan. They finally stopped and looked Dad looked ridiculous; it looked like a pile of sheets was thrown on him.

"Wow you do look like an idiot gramps." Pan commented.

"I didn't say that!" Dad yelled. Pan continued to think as dad Struggled to get out of the dress.

"What if you wore it Aunt Gabby?" Pan said turning to me. I never even thought about it. The more I did, the more I realized it was pointless. I was too short to even attempt at being the same as Lane.

"It won't work Pan," I told her. "One I'm too short and my hair is way too long. No way am I gonna cut it either." I explained, she sighed as well as me. Both of us perked up immediately realizing there was one other person in the room.

"Oh Trunks..." we both said. He was trying to leave the room, knowing we would come to this conclusion. We kicked Dad out of the room, as we hurriedly got Trunks ready for Zoonama. He wore a wig that was same hair color and height as Lane, but only a little shorter. With one final touch of blush on his cheeks and we were done. Dad came in after we called, and he busted out laughing. It took all I got not to do so myself. I honestly felt bad for my husband. He seemed so uncomfortable in the dress as he got of the chair.

"No one repeat this to Goten or Gohan." He said trying not yell. "Or my father." he trailed off thinking the worst of what Vegeta might think if he saw his son like this. I already knew getting used to Vegeta over the last 14 years.

"So what is the plan exactly?" Dad asked. Pan and I came up with the idea as Trunks was getting into the gown. Trunks would go into his lair as we would follow behind him. Then Dad would use a pair of giant scissors against Zoonama that would cut off his whiskers. Nathan had told us that was his source of his power (he was coming with us). We would wait of the right opportunity to strike. We waited behind the bush that was on the landing, Trunks stood out in the open waiting for Zoonama.

"This is crazy! Gabriella you are _so_ dead later for thinking this!" he whispered loudly.

"Just go with it honey!" I said in the same tone. The planet started to shake and in the far distance I could see Zoonama waddling his way over. He stopped near the building over towering it like we thought. Zoonama looked over him briefly wondering if it was really Lane. Lane was by us at the moment trying not to snicker. I was too along with Pan and dad. Zoonama looked questionable at Trunks.

"You don't look like Lane..." Zoonama trailed off. Trunks started speaking in a high pitched voice.

"Oh don't worry Zoonama dear I am!" I pursed my lips together from laughing, at one point Dad had to cover my mouth.

"Well great then!" he said laughing, he put his large blue hand on the patio, Trunks stepped on and they started walking off. I was really glad the hat came with a veil or we'd be screwed. We waited a while before we actually started following them. We wanted Trunks to try to get Zoonama drunk enough so we can cut his whiskers. Nathan was coming with us, he bid fare well to Lane and we started off after Zoonama and Trunks.

_**Trunks POV **_

_Gabriella and Pan were so dead for this when we finally get rid of this guy. _I sighed as we finally reached Zoonama's lair. It was deep within the mountains, completely cut off from any type of civilization, one we entered Zoonama reached down and gently laid down his hand so I could climb off of it. When I looked around the cave was almost like a real home. One couch could be seen, a kitchen not too far off, one television set. This guy must live alone; there was only one of everything just for that one person. I jumped when I heard Zoonama speak again.

"So my lovely lady how about you remove your veil?" he questioned, I started freaking out, but I knew I couldn't get out of it. I took of the hat and laid it on the nearby coffee table waiting for fireworks to go off. Zoonama started yelling knowing I wasn't Lane. As far as I could see, the other three weren't here yet. _I have to think of something..._I trailed off in my mind. I immediately thought of an excuse hoping he would buy it. "Who are you?" Zoonama shouted again "Where is Lane?" he continued to scream.

"I'm Trunksette." I said in the same high pitched voice. Zoonama picked me up by the waist looking me over.

"You look really strong for a girl..." he trailed off. I gulped then thought of another good excuse.

"My father really believed in the martial arts!" I exclaimed. He seemed to buy it by shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh well then, you'll do just fine then!" he happily said. _This guy really needs to get a life._ I sighed once more as he put me down. "Why don't you wait here while I go get some nice wine Trunksette?" He asked wobbling to his room. I sat on the couch that was nearby trying to think of ways to keep the act. I finally heard whispers. It sounded like Goku. I quickly ran over and I saw Gabriella, Pan and even Nathan there as well.

"What's happened so far?" Gabby whispered.

"He went to go get some wine." I heard him coming from the kitchen. "Won't be long now you guys; just stay there and wait until gets knocked out. " I told them, they continued to hide behind the boulder. Zoonama then came out with two wine glasses. He offered me some but I turned every single glass down. Every time he said he was done I would add a bit more. This continued for about an hour and before I knew it he was fast asleep, cheeks flushed. He was finally drunk.

"Great now who'll cut them?" Gabby asked coming out from behind the boulder. The other three followed suit.

"I will." Volunteered Nathan. All of us smiled but as we did another huge tremor started to happen. The tremor was strong enough to waken Zoonama. He bolted right up and immediately knew this was all a trick.

"What is going on?" he yelled. Everyone had their guard up as the tremors got worse. "You are still mine!" he yelled at me I was still by him but instead I flew by Gabby taking off my costume and revealing my usual clothes.

"Sorry Zoonama but I belong to someone else!" I said putting my arm around Gabby, she blushed as I did but it went away pretty quickly. Almost as if she thought of something else.

"Wait a minute Nathan." She said in a hurried tone. "Didn't you say that the tremors were cause by Zoonama whenever he moved his whiskers?" she wondered

"Yes I did." We all turned to him; evidently his whiskers weren't moving at all. Zoonama didn't say anything as the roof above us started to collapse, everyone ran outside as the roof had finally given in. All of us had to catch our breath as the entrance to Zoonama's home was destroyed.

"No my home!" Zoonama shouted.

"Well you deserve it!" Pan shouted at him. "Now you know better than to take helpless women into your home and stop terrorizing people!" Zoonama started trembling like a little child as she scolded him.

"I'm sorry!" he said like a five year old. "I won't terrorize anyone anymore!" he promised. Pan grabbed the large Scissors from Nathan.

"Good because if you don't this will happen to your whiskers even though they don't have magical properties!" Pan threatened. Zoonama cowered back out of fear from Pan. All of us including Zoonama headed back to the village. Lane was there waiting for Nathan, they embraced each other happily but when Lane saw Zoonama she cowered behind him. Nathan smiled calming her fears.

"But..." she was about to say before Nathan interrupted.

"He's completely harmless, turns out he's not in control of the tremors." He told everyone in the Village. "He is willing to live among us." At first there were a lot of objections to this idea, but eventually everyone gave in knowing that it was going to happen anyway. I looked to Gabby's way for no reason and grabbed her hand, she didn't object as she normally doesn't' she laid her head on my shoulder as we watched Zoonama beg for the town's forgiveness. I heard Pan yelling and when I looked down, her back pack was somehow on the ground, and everything spewed out. A little blue man dressed in a red, grabbed the two Dragonball's we had and started running.

"We got to go! Have a happy Marriage!" Gabby said for all of us we started chasing the little blue guy. Before any of us could reach him, he had beaten us inside his ship. We didn't bother going inside as the ship took off.

"What are we going to do now?" Pan complained falling to her knees. I looked to my wife and we nodded thinking the same thing. We spoke at the same time.

"Follow him." We said looking to where the ship had run off too. All of four us ran to our ship, I didn't even bother making sure everything was in order before we headed off into space. We had no time to be cautious anymore. They have our Dragon Balls and we need them back _now._


	5. Catch The Para Brothers

The Para Para Brothers

_**Gabriella POV **_

_**so even though i was sick i wrote this chapter anyway. hope it's good i forgot how half of how the GT episodes went so i did my best from memory (Some of this was made up). i can't watch vidoe's on my computer without it crashing so if anyone knows how to fix that problem let me know :) i would gladly appreciate it. as always reviews!**_

We finally found the jerks who stole our Dragon Ball! I don't think they know we're following them but we were. Trunks had the ship going at top speed to try and catch them but they just keep going. Whenever I looked out at the screen I would see huge Asteroids who looked larger than the ones near Earth. The people in the ship finally landed on one of the larger ones but we idled a little bit.

"Should we go in?" Pan wondered for me. Trunks nodded his head yes and we landed on the asteroid. It seemed for the most part to have gravity. I didn't see the guy that stole one of our Dragon Ball's though. Why are they hiding? Are they afraid of a good fight?

"Where could they be?" Dad asked. I shrugged my shoulders unable to answer. For some odd reason I started hearing an odd buzzing sound...

"Everyone stay alert!" Trunks said. Both of us were back to back waiting for whatever was causing the noise. Trunks and I are good fighters but better when we were together. I felt Trunks leave my side to find him fighting what seemed like to be a gigantic bee. After Trunks and Dad were done they have successfully been able to knock it out in a flash. I relaxed some.

"Guess you didn't need help huh Trunks?" I teased him. He smirked as he playfully punched my arm. I started hearing another male voice that wasn't his and all ready I was on alert. Who is it now?

"Nice job defeating Mouma." He said. three men stepped out from behind the shadows of the asteroid. All three have the same outfit on but the only difference was the height in each. The tallest and probably the oldest stepped forward. "No one has been able too." He smirked.

"No challenge for us." Dad said. The three just stood there, not moving.

"Let's make introductions shall we?" he asked. Trunks and I were watching them confusedly while Pan and Dad just stood there. The little one that stole our Dragon Ball turned on the stereo the middle one was carrying. It sounded loud and annoying. The first and tallest one posed revealing his name to be. "Bon Para!" he posed. This almost reminded me of when Gohan when he was in Great Sayaman costume and doing those ridiculous poses. The other too said their names were Son and Don Para. Together making the Para Brothers. They stood there in their pose for a while before moving again. The little one turned off the over-done music.

"Now give us back our Dragon Ball!" Pan shouted at them. All three smirked.

"Nah don't think we will." Said Don Para. Bon Para set the stereo on the ground but stood near it.

"Why don't we have a little fun huh?" he asked. He turned on the music. Nothing happened so far.

"Why are you dancing Trunks?" I heard Dad ask. I turned my attention to Trunks to find him turning. He had his arms moving to the beat. I sighed knowing he was never the best dancer ever. Even at our wedding he kept stepping on my feet.

"Trunks honey, hate to hurt your feelings but you suck." I was trying not to laugh. Dad and Pan too.

"I can't help it Gabby!"He said, sounding frustrated. Now the more I looked he seemed to want to stop. As the music got louder, I felt my feet start moving as well. Before I knew it I was doing the same dance as he was.

"Aunt Gabby!" Pan shouted. She tried helping me by pulling my arm, but on accident I flung her off of me as I was turning.

"Sorry!" I said as Pan hit the wall of the asteroid. Dad helped her up.

"Turn off that music now!" Dad shouted, visibly angry. The three continued watching but the middle brother moved towards Pan, who now was under the dance spell. He opened up her back pack and retrieved the remaining Dragon Ball we got from Planet Imecka. Dad charged after him but as he was about to hit the middle brother Dad had succumbed to the dance trance. The middle brother returned to join his brothers.

"Now that we have your Dragon balls, we can leave now." Said the oldest, I already forgot his name out of anger. As I did another turn to the dance I realized at some point I had an open hand. I never told anyone this, so in the next turn, in a quick hurry I shouted my attack at the stereo, shocking the brothers,

"Cosmic Blast!" I screamed. I was barely able to make it to the stereo. I fell to the ground out of tiredness. The others followed suit. The brothers stood there gaping at me wondering how I figured out. There stereo was thankfully blasted into little bits.

"Way to go Gabriella!" dad cheered getting up. "Now what to do with them?" I walked over to my niece looking to see what she had in her back pack. She had a variety of stuff that was helpful thankfully. Giru was in there and quietly handed me a long piece of rope. I closed the pack and smirked at Trunks. He took the hint I was giving him and immediately started attacking the three. The first one was caught off guard and Trunks had a good hold of him. Dad took the hint to attacking the middle and I did the same for the youngest. I had Pan tie them up; all three were tied back to back unable to get free.

"Now give us our Dragon Balls!" I yelled angrily at the oldest.

"Fine but we have one still at our home planet!" shouted the youngest; the other two started yelling at him.

"DON!" the other two shouted. The youngest was quiet out of fear from his brothers.

"You're going to lead us to your home planet or else."Pan threatened. The three agreed and we let them enter their ship. We got into ours as they did. If they played any tricks on us we would toast them before they could think of escaping. It didn't take long to get to their planet as I thought; it was only a few miles away. We landed outside city limits. Once the brothers landed, we retied them up just in case they tried to get away. They lead us to the palace. It reminded me some of Lord Don Kee's palace, it was large having the colors of red and brown and gold. When we tried to enter from the front doors, the guards questioned us. We showed the brothers tied up and they backed down afraid. As we entered the palace, it was completely packed of loyal followers, as if everyone was in some kind of cult. The guy in charge was up in front watching everyone worship some idle figure.

The figure was metal looking like it could come from a cartoon. It was all made of metal, not moving. It looked like it could come alive any minute now. Trunks threw the Para Brothers in front of their leader. He seemed really pissed off at the three. He was all gold, resembling the statue the people were worshiping when we came in. he seemed decently strong as well. I had a feeling we should watch out for him.

"What happened?" he yelled. "This is the fourth time you three have failed me!" shouted there leader.

"We're sorry Cardinal Mutchy. "Pleaded the oldest. "We tried but these four were in the way!" he tried defending them.

"You had plenty of chances to gather the Dragon Balls but failed miserably!" shouted Mutchy. With some kind of power he turned all three into…dolls? Great like Majin Buu all over again just besides the fact it wasn't candy. "Now who are you four?" he demanded.

"We're not here to fight we just need something." Dad said. Mutchy considered this for a moment. Instead of replying to him he did the same thing he did to the brothers to Pan. He turned Pan into a Doll!

"No Pan!" I shouted as I grabbed the doll version of my niece before it could touch the ground. As I barely held her, she started floating to where Mutchy is. I almost reached for her but Dad and Trunks held me back.

"She will make great energy for Lord Luud!" he exclaimed. A man that was standing behind Mutchy intervened. He was decently tall, long light brown hair, dressed fairly nice.

"Please cardinal." Begged the man. "Let me take her." He grinned as he asked.

"Fine Doltaki." Mutchy replied, floating Pan over to him. He reached for her as she fell into his hands. Dad and Trunks still had their grips on me.

"Gabriella, we can't have you end up like Pan!" dad tried to calm me as I got loose from Trunks grasps.

"But Dad!" I argued. He still had the same look meaning he meant it. I tried relaxing as Doltaki began talking to the people that were in the room. There was a whole bunch of them all dressed in the same clothes.

"Now everyone that is a follower of Lord Luud, give up your energy!"Doltaki ordered. "The Central Orator demands you, serve you great ruler!" he continued to demand. As Doltaki was giving his speech all the innocent people were turned into dolls, just like Pan and the Para Brothers. They were then fed into the thing that must be the idle Luud. Dad had his gaze onto Mutchy. I wasn't really paying attention as he flew a blast directly at me. I didn't see it coming. It hit me from behind to my back and I landed against a wall.

"Gabriella!" both Trunks and Dad shouted. Trunks ran over to me to help me up.

"Oh no Gabby!" Trunks sounded furious, I tried getting up but as I did I could barely move. "You have really bad wound on your back." He explained as he laid me gently against a wall. I groaned out of anger. "Don't move an inch Goku and I will take care of Mutchy." He told me as he kissed my cheek.

_**Pan's POV **_

_I am throwing out all of my dolls when I get home. This feels horrible, I feel violated._ Doltaki saved me from being thrown into that huge animal like thing that was called Luud. If I knew I was being used as a play thing, I wouldn't have signed up for this. He carried me by the waist to a little doll house that reminded me of mine from when I was seven. He laid me down on the bed as he moved some other human dolls. I couldn't move or even speak for that matter. I hated feeling so useless. I tried seeing around me but that was impossible as well. All I could see from behind Doltaki was a very large monitor. He continued to play with me for a while, along with another doll that probably suffered the same fate.

After a while for what seemed an eternity, the computer went off behind him. He turned around immediately dropping me on the counter. The screen was all static for a minute but then it revealed a man. He stepped back a little trying to find me as he talked to the other man on the screen, he found me and continued to hold. With a very tight grip I might add.

"Doltaki." He greeted.

"Hello Dr. Myuu." Doltaki sounded worried.

"I want you to feed that doll you have behind you back to Luud." Myuu ordered. He must be in charge of everything.

"But sir," Doltaki began. "This is a rare one! Who knows when another Saiyan might show up?" he wondered, Myuu didn't sound too happy. _How did he figure out I was half Saiyan? _I thought. After Planet it seems like everyone on every planet knows what we are. It was weird.

"That is why we need you to do so!" shouted Myuu. Doltaki acted like he was praying. I could barely make out Myuu. He seemed robotic in nature, but he had orange facial hair.

"Please Dr. Myuu?" he begged once more. Myuu wasn't in the mood for this today I could tell.

"No she has rare energy we need to revive him!" he hollered, Doltaki flinched out of fear. Doltaki sighed as he knew he wasn't going to win.

"Fine, I will do as told Dr. Myuu." He sighed as the screen went black. He took me away from the room and out back to where the machine called Lord Luud was. I heard yelling and energy blasts going from left and right. Dad and Trunks must be fighting Mutchy. As we got closer to Luud, he opened his mouth and Doltaki threw me into it. "Sorry." He said as he threw me in.

_**Trunks POV**_

Cardinal Mutchy turned out to be more of fight more than I thought he would. Gabriella was up against the wall after she was attacked from behind by Mutchy himself. She has a horrible on her back making her unable to move. It was pretty bad. I told her to stay down and surprisingly enough she did. Mutchy seeing us as a threat also decided on using a weapon to help defeat us. It was a long whip; every time it hit me I was barely able to dodge it. After missing me it would land on Goku. It almost seemed it had a mind of its own. From behind was Goku was able to knock him off guard while I took the front. In a hurry he was defeated by the two of us. I went to go check on Gabriella to see if she could at least get up on her own. She was able to but barely. Out of the corner of my Doltaki was up by the landing again, the machines eyes glowed a bright red and he was also turned into a doll. Its eyes were still red by the time it had finally started to move.

"Stay with Gabriella!" demanded Goku, I obliged but I also wanted to help. Every blast Goku would throw would be pointless against Luud. Luud stopped briefly looking around his eyes for a quick second focused on Gabriella. Before I had a chance to save my wife she was transformed into a doll and sucked into.

"Gabby!" both Goku and shouted.

"Now what do we do?" I hollered at Goku, anger rising every minute. Whenever Gabriella would be away from me, it was almost unbearable at sometimes.

"I don't know, now that both of them are in him he's practically unstoppable." Goku commented. Luud started attacking as we tried to figure how to get my wife and niece back alive.

_**Pan's POV **_

When I looked to my right I saw my Aunt Gabriella rematerialized before me. She was wondering where she was then after a thought, she knew without anyone saying. She was trying to figure out this happened to her.

"Aunt Gabriella!' I floated to her hugging her. She flinched as I did, having a really bad cut on her back. "Sorry, forgot." I apologized, she briefly smiled at me.

"At least your okay." She sighed looking around; she then noticed the Para Para Brothers and Doltaki. They looked frightened when she did.

"How do we get out of here?" she asked, I turned my attention to the four of them. They seemed hesitant at first to answer but eventually Doltaki did. He had to shout as the brothers started to sing very horribly off key.

"There is one weakness that I am aware of." Doltaki said. "There is a red cell above Luud's Heart." He explained.

"Can we get it from the inside?"I wondered. He shook his head no.

"One from the inside and out must attack him." he explained.

"Of course." Aunt Gabriella sighed out of frustration. She started shouting again but this time it was someone from the outside could hear us. "Dad can you hear me?" she hollered. I could barely make out Grandpa Goku's voice from outside.

"Yeah I can but barely!" he shouted back. He sounded like he was trying to dodge an attack.

"Great!" she said. "We need you to do a Kameawave, with either me or Pan directly to Luud's Heart!" she explained to him. I decided to be the one to do it. Aunt Gabby's wound looked like it wounded her pretty badly. She stood back as she started counting for me. I heard Grandpa count on the other side.

"KAME." I prepared the attack, hoping Grandpa was in the same position. "HAMEHAA!" I aimed it at the red cell. Nothing seemed to work.

"Did anything happen?" Aunt Gabby shouted. She was by the wall of Luud's stomach yelling. Trunks answered saying no. "Try again Pan!" she ordered. I did getting directly in front of it.

"KAME HAME HAA!" I screamed as the blue white light illuminated from my hands. This time something happened. The whole machine started to shake. I felt arms around me, figuring that it must be Aunt Gabby. When I reopened my arms I was out with all of the other people who were trapped as well. No one was dolls, so that counted as a plus. Aunt Gabriella let go of me knowing there was no more threat. With one final blast from Grandpa Goku he destroyed the machine that was Lord Luud. I sighed with relief along with everyone else.

"Are you okay?" Trunks ran u to us. I nodded as he turned his attention to Aunt Gabby.

"I'm fine, just a little weak from the back wound." She said. He nodded understanding.

_**Gabriella's POV **_

The Para Para brothers stepped forward to all four of us after gathering the Dragon Balls, all three handed us one.

"Sorry for all of the trouble." Mumbled the oldest. "Thanks for saving us, he said mostly to Pan and Dad.

"No problem." Pan beamed at their praise. I noticed Doltaki wasn't there; then again a lot of the people that were a part of the cult were leaving anyway. "Should we be worried about Doltaki?" I asked the brothers.

"We wouldn't know." The little one said. "Mutchy was the one we were concerned about." I nodded agreeing. From watching Trunks and Dad, he seemed like a decent challenge. I still had a horrible gut feeling that we had to be though. Pan put the three Dragon Balls in her back pack and we left saying good bye to the brothers. As we reached our ship, I couldn't help but have a nagging about Doltaki. Not him personally just this whole situation. Why didn't he stay when the Para Brothers did? Why did he look so scared after he was released from Luud? These questions were going to annoy me until they were answered, that I knew for sure. As I sat down Trunks noticed my worried look.

"Are you okay Gabriella?" he worried as the ship started to take off in the sky. When I looked up we were surrounded by stars. "Are you in pain?"

"No, it's not that." I said the pain in my back was nothing; I've had worse than that.

"Then what?" I asked. Dad was listening to, Pan was releasing Giru from his prison, and he floated around after being trapped for so long. I didn't know how to answer, so I don't. Dad and Pan bought, but Trunks knew better.

"It's nothing Trunks. Worried about Serena." I lied completely to him. One of the few times I have, well if you count the secret about Rini. He rolled his eyes as he paid attention to flying making sure everything was in order. I hated lying to him but, whatever I was feeling back at the Luud cult was probably just me getting paranoid over nothing. But then again my luck has never really been on my side. _Doltaki wasn't the one I was concerned about, I_ thought in my mind. Almost as if confirming it. _It's someone who was probably in higher power that will come and get us for destroying Lord Luud._ I shivered from the thought.


	6. Giru A Traitor

Planet M-2

**_as always i hope you like it. thi s took me a while considering it was more action packed then normal. Reviews as always please _**

_**Gabriella POV**_

I tried relaxing on the couch but I couldn't get the feeling away from me. Dad, Pan, and Trunks were trying to get information from Giru. He was telling them everything from where he was from to how he was made. He explains that he wants' to be sent home. We all thought for a moment, thinking we should take a little stop for Giru then continue or journey for the other four Dragon Balls. Giru said he didn't want to stay long so we decided it wouldn't harm us. Giru's planet is definitely different from all of the others. Everything from the buildings to the streets looked like it was made of metal. But it had an eerie feeling to it as well. There was hardly anyone here from what I could see. Giru started flying towards the city recognizing everything.

"What is this planet called Giru?" Trunks wondered.

"Planet M-2." He simply says. We walked in silence for a while. After wondering around the metal streets of the city we see a couple of Giru look-a-likes. They didn't stop and say hello, they just flew right passed us doing what they were programmed to do. It still seemed odd to me.

"Huh. Very weird." I commented. Giru starts to lead us farther into the city, not saying a word. Not even when Pan asks something. What is Giru planning? I have that same off feeling like I did when we left the Luud Cult… we reached a building that looked like the others. Perfectly formed and structured. All made of metal. No guards. I found this very suspicious. The farther we went inside the more my guard went immediately higher. Trunks, Dad, and Pan seemed to be fine. How could they be? They don't feel what I do? Not even Dad? All of us turn to the right and stand in front of a door. Giru entered the code to open the doors; once he did they slid open revealing some sort of control room. When I looked his way Trunks started to get the same feeling I did too, standing close to me as possible. All of us walked down to the flight of steps behind Giru, not muttering a word.

"Ahh..." Said the man that must be in charge. Even the people here were made of metal. "Giru, I see you have completed your mission! Fantastic job!" he sounded happy for Giru. My guard was completely up as a group of robots entered the room.

"What do you mean by job?" Pan wondered. The man smiled as Giru revealed himself as a traitor.

"I was programmed to retrieve you four and bring you here. So you can give us your Dragon Balls and research your biological data." He explained floating backwards to the man; he turned to face him saluting. "My mission is complete General Rilldo." General Rilldo smiles at as the group of robots walk up to him.

"Once again Giru good work. Now Sigma Force attack them!" General Rilldo demanded. The robots attacked me from behind. I was still really sore from my back injury so I wasn't a fair target. I tried getting free from the robot's grasp but I was unable too. Trunks sensed this and finally freed me and I fell to my knees from weakness. The wound was taking its toll on me. _I need to get it checked out soon before I get anymore_. As I looked up, one of the robots had Pan above its shoulder trying to get away. I get up ignoring my pain. I ran to get my niece, as the lead robot Commander Nezi was about to attack me. He successfully pushed me back. The robot that had Pan was long gone. Dad leaves trying to rescue Pan. I heard blasts coming from the other side of the door and Pan screaming at my father. Once again I was back to back with Trunks, wondering what our next move was.

"Split up?" he suggested as the robots were surrounding us.

"How could you suggest that when you know we're better together?" I asked him. I felt him sigh behind me. A robot was about to attack me but I stopped with one of my own. I pointed my index finger and shouted "Lightning laser!" the same blinding white blue light illuminated and it scratched the robot. Hardly any damage from my strongest attack.

"We can't just stand here!" he shouted over his own blast.

"I know that Trunks! But I can't think of anything…" before I was able to finish I was flung away from him and on to the ground. I felt something move down my back realizing it was blood bleeding through my shirt. I started feeling woozy.

"Gabriella!"Trunks saw me unable to move and rushed over to help me. He got me up and out of the room but the robots kept chasing us. "You have to run now!" he yelled while he had his back to me. All of the robots were advancing towards him.

"I'm not leaving without you!" I yelled too. He continued fighting, after a while I realized I had no choice.

"Just do this please. I'll be fine." He managed to get away briefly from them and back over to me. I hugged him for as long as I could, he kissed me for brief second then let go. "Go find Pan." He smiled, in an odd way it comforted me.

"Okay, come back." I knew it wouldn't happen so I started to leave feeling numb and lost as I did. I heard battled noises coming from behind me as I left and as far as I knew I was able to get away. Once I was outside I fell to the ground and leaned against the wall of the building. Tears were starting to fall from pain and me leaving Trunks. He was sure to be knocked out by now and being tested like General Rilldo planned. Did Dad get Pan? Is he okay? I had a feeling my niece was, but my father I couldn't feel. Something must have happened to him as well. I had to find my niece.

_**Pan's POV **_

_Where was my Aunt Gabriella when you needed her?_ When I turned the next corner I found Trunks trying to fight all of the robots by himself. _Why wasn't Aunt Gabriella there helping him?_ The robot that had sucked in Grandpa Goku was there and he was trying to get free, but then it drained all of his energy, knocking him out cold. I remembered this robots name to be Bizu. I charged in hopes of helping Trunks. I surprised everyone as I entered. The attack of surprise didn't last long much to my displeasure. Trunks was sucked in along with Grandpa.

"Where is Aunt Gabriella?" I worried trying to get him out. He was about to pass out from the energy drain, he had enough to speak.

"She's safe, find her." Then he passed out the robot near me shoved me out of the building locking the door. _Great, now what am I supposed to do? Well I know I have to find Aunt Gabby so we can save Grandpa and Trunks_. Wow I never in a million years would ever think that. Thankfully I found Aunt Gabby not too far off. She was in the front of the building unable to move. We ran farther into the city to make sure no one was following us. Aunt Gabriella's wound was starting to worry me, and unfortunately I left all the first aid stuff at the ship. She was so weak. I had to yell at her to make her stay awake.

"Auntie Gabby!" I hollered, gently shaking her awake. Her skin was becoming really pale. All the color in her face was gone.

"I'm fine Pan, no worries. Now how are we going to find Dad and Trunks?" she tried getting up to prove she was fine, I ordered her back down.

"I don't think you should go," I told her, it looked as she wanted to more than I did.

"No. _I am going_." She snapped. "I have to save Trunks and Daddy..." her eyes were drooping. I don't think I've ever heard her call Grandpa that.

"No I am taking you back to the ship whether you like it or not. You're too weak for this." I told her forcefully. She was barely able to lift her head as I draped her arm over my shoulder. "I am taking you back to the ship. Heal you up with the first aid kit there. And you will get some rest." I tried sounding like Grandma and Mom to see if it'll sink in. she was so stubborn like Grandma was. She looked up at me and gave me a brief smile.

"Fine mom geez." She tried laughing but stopped once the pain hit. I don't even remember when she got hurt.

"When did you get hit Aunt Gabriella?" I wondered. We were half way toward the ship now.

"Back on the last planet." She stumbled a little. "Mutchy came out of nowhere and blasted me. Trunks and Dad got him though." We finally made it to the ship. It was a real struggle to get Aunt Gabby up the ship's later. She almost fell down being too weak to move. I eventually had to go down and help her the other way. It didn't take long to nurse her wound and bandage her up. I gently laid her down on the couch she groaned as I did.

"Sorry!" I put a pillow behind her head, she was already half asleep. I was about to leave but she grabbed the chain to my pants.

"Come back alive Pan. Gohan would kill me If I didn't bring you back." She had on her usual teasing smirk.

"I will. With both Grandpa Goku and Trunks." She closed her eyes falling asleep. I quickly flew back to the city my guard up high looking for anything suspicious. I saw the building again but I decided to take the back entrance. The front would've been too predictable. In very sneaky movements I was able to get there with no trouble. I entered, by now I was more paranoid than ever. Every now and then I would see guards coming my way and I would go the other direction, getting helplessly lost. _How am I going to find Grandpa Goku and Trunks now? If I ever see Giru again I am going to blow that thing into bit! I don't care if that thing has our Dragon Radar! _I turned to another hallway; everything just looks the same to me...

When I turned around one of the robots that belonged to the Sigma force thing was coming towards my way. The hallway that I was in lead to another dead end. Now what do I do? Fight by myself? I've done it before, but in this situation I could die. It scared me some.

"Intruder!" he hollered. No one came right away. Actually no one did. I think he was programmed to say that. I started charging after him he disappeared. Where did he go? He reappeared behind me, hitting the back of my head. You would think how hard he hit me I would be knocked but I wasn't. He showed in front of me and then starting using his weapons on me. I snuck behind him before he could this time. I grabbed one of his arms and flung him against the wall. With my left palm raised I aimed several blasts at nothing- he somehow managed to disappear again. When he showed, he was the one caught by surprise. I bounced off a wall being able to land on the robots shoulders. He squirmed as I crossed my legs against his neck. I laid the palm of my hand on his stomach and with one final blast he was destroyed. Some parts could be seen on the ground, I sighed leaning against the wall for a brief second. _Get moving Pan. Aunt Gabriella will start worrying about you; then again that's her natural state... _I was walking aimlessly at this point. It seemed as if the cost was clear. I finally found a room where every robot imaginable was there. In the far left I could see Grandpa Goku and Trunks strapped down on two separate tables.

I debated going in or not, it seemed so heavily guarded. If I went in I was sure to get captured myself… maybe I should disguise myself as one of them? Nah too complicated. I heard sounds coming from behind me and ran the opposite direction. I decided on the best approach possible. Get in there and at least get one of them awake. Grandpa Goku is probably the best bet. From the stories Dad told me he could kill almost anything. I power up not caring who could see me and blast the door open. Every robot that could fight tried to do so. It was really easy, well easier then I previously thought. I ran to the tables that held Grandpa Goku and Trunks. Both of them were fast asleep, wires were connected to the both of them reading every biological thing they could find. I tried getting Grandpa awake but he just wouldn't budge. Another robot tried attacking me but thankfully it was another easy kill.

"Grandpa Goku wake up now!" I shoke his shoulders thinking that would wake him up. It didn't. Maybe If I tried Trunks? I ran over to him and did the same thing but it nothing happened. This was becoming frustrating! I wish I had help! Out of nowhere a blast had flung me to a wall, when I looked up it was the same people who captured Grandpa and Trunks. "GRANDPA WAKE UP!" my frustration was boiling over by the lack of response. As I was fighting the robot from the Sigma force- all of them were there- he finally woke up.

"Pan, is that you?" he mumbled looking around the room. As he got off the table he noticed that eventually I was outnumbered and jumped off his table. He stood next to me waiting to fight. "Where's Gabriella?" he worried for his daughter.

"She's back at the ship, her wound finally caught up to her." I explained. He nodded as the robots were preparing for something. For a while I thought it was an attack but they ended up colliding as one! Well minus the one I killed. But they seemed to fine without their friend. They had formed one gigantic robot I know I couldn't fight on my own. Grandpa must have sensed this so he took the chance of fighting by himself. I stayed back guarding Trunks. As I was guarding them I noticed that they seemed to know whatever move Grandpa was about to make. Eventually Grandpa took to the air taking a breather.

"They seem to know my every move!" Grandpa shouted down to me.

"What are we going to do then?" I shouted back, I was honestly worried that we might not make it back to Aunt Gabriella alive. He continued to fight them for while, but there seemed to grow after they emerged as one. It seems though that Grandpa is holding back for some reason. Is that his plan though? I decided to keep that question to myself in case it was.

"Why are you fighting so low?" the thing says. So I was right! "The Super Mega Cannon Sigma demands a fight!" he said getting frustrated.

"Well just like Giru has done I also have been gaining information like him!" he smirked. He powered up scaring them. They attacked not holding anything as well as Grandpa. The Super annoying robot started using one of its weapons against him. This proved to be no match for him either. As the drill was about to hit him Grandpa grabbed a hold of it unafraid and flung it to the other side of the room. With one final Kameawave he destroyed them. I ran over to him hugging him.

"Way to go Gramps!" I congratulated him. When I looked at his face he still looked really tense. What for? I turned to the direction he was looking and General Rilldo was standing over Trunks' passed out form. I rushed over to him but when Rilldo raised his hand I was pushed back over to Grandpa.

"Pan!" he helped me up. When I looked back over, Rilldo raises his index finger pointing it to Trunks' passed out form and he was turned to Metal!

"Trunks!" Grandpa and I shouted. Trunks started levitating from his table and he was transported by another robot to somewhere else.

"Where are you taking him?" Grandpa shouted at Rilldo. We have to get him back for Gabriella and Serena! Cousin Serena, so young and emotional... She wouldn't take to her father's death so well. And if we don't get back in time who knows if Aunt Gabriella will live without treatment? Her wound was so server…

"To be used as organically made Machine Mutants of course. I believe that the weak must perish while the strong must survive." He explained almost as if it was natural to say. General Rilldo leaves the table that once held Trunks fight Grandpa I moved out of the way helping occasionally, but I had a feeling this is something Grandpa wanted to deal with himself. The fight continues for a while but it seemed like Rilldo didn't want to fight. He stopped briefly. Upon the command of his voice he was able to summon The Super Mega Cannon Sigma Force again! General Rilldo stood back as he watched Grandpa fight them. I have to do something… the robots managed to grab a hold Grandpa from behind. This didn't last long thankfully after Grandpa turned into a Super Saiyan. The annoying robots were blasted into bits with no intention of coming back.

"Pan get out of here and find the Dragon balls!" he yelled as he continued to fight General Rilldo. I couldn't exactly leave Grandpa Goku to go fight by him… I had no choice apparently. I left the room dodging blasts that seemed to go off everywhere. Some were even from Rilldo aimed at me. I didn't have to go far to find the three. They were locked up in the room next door. I knocked out the guards that were guarding the room and ran inside preparing for the worst. No one was in here. That was odd. I grabbed all three Dragon Balls and hastily put them in my back pack. Once again I ran outside and into the fighting scene that had taken to the hallway. The lab was completely destroyed. Rilldo notices me as I make an entrance. He seemed much different to me then I was just there. He looked sleeker somehow; did he go under some transformation? Within the same matter he did to Trunks he did to Grandpa Goku! I rushed over to him but he flung me off of him as his face succumbed to the metal.

"Grandpa Goku!" I shouted. General Rilldo walked over to me as Grandpa was still in his metal form. He smirked as I looked up at him. I didn't do anything knowing it was useless. With one touch he turned me into metal as well.


	7. A Change of Emotions

_**okay sorry this took forever to get posted, been sick for a while and on top of that i had to run a school play- the Wizard of OZ- i did all of the techi work this time lol. but now that i am on Spring Break there should be a lot more chapters coming out! so as alway review you guys, not trying to sound mean but only one person has been sending reviews. ( not that i don't love you for it :) ) but it would be nice to have some new people. seriously its not that bad to say rather or not you liked it or not**_

_**Pan's POV **_

I woke in a haze next to Grandpa Goku, when I looked up I saw Giru. With the anger I still felt for the robot I started to strangle him. Grandpa Goku tried to stop me. But why would he? He's a traitor!

"Pan stop hurting him!" he ordered. I was waving him around at this point.

"Why should I?" hopefully I sounded mad enough to scare him. It seemed like with the way he was acting.

"He's the one that healed us back to normal, Pan!" I stopped choking the little robot and let him float in the air as he always did.

"Did you really Giru?" I asked him. He says yes and I immediately felt bad for hurting him.

"Yes Giru like Gabriella, Trunks and you two." I looked around for Trunks considering he went in for research as well. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where is Trunks, Giru?" I wondered. He took a minute before answering.

"They transported him somewhere else for the time being." He explained.

"Do you know exactly where Giru?" Grandpa asks.

"No." he says. I started hearing running down the hall and loud yelling. It almost sounded like Trunks was trying to get away… But how? He was turned into metal like Grandpa and I….

"Looks like Trunks has some explaining to do." Grandpa smirked as he got off of the table. Well, at least I don't have to tell Aunt Gabriella and Serena that he's dead. I sighed with relief on that one. All three of us rushed outside. Trunks was standing by himself looking like he has just got done fighting.

"Uncle Trunks!" he turned around and smiled at us. Then he saw Giru and was ready to blow him to bits. Grandpa explained and he calmed down some, but not a lot like I did.

"Where is Gabriella?" he worried. I almost forgot about her for a brief second. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. Her wound caught up to her though." I explained. "I took her back to the ship before I tried finding you guys. I did the best I could healing the wound but it's really sever. We should probably get it checked out at another planet." I started worrying about my Aunt again. She never complains about anything, that's what I love about her and I bet Trunks too.

"Right."Trunks says. He starts walking and we followed him.

"What's going on Trunks?" Grandpa wondered. We walked in silence for a while until he turned to a different hallway.

"Remember how they were trying to test us?" we nodded confirming. "Well as I was succumbing to sleep I remember seeing a lab, I bet we can get some information from there. Dr. Myuu isn't the only living Machine Mutant around." He explains. We stop at the door way and he turned to us very serious. "When Goku and I got caught I remember hearing about how General Rilldo wanting the strong to survive and the weak to perish, that's why they wanted to test us. Our Saiyan heritage. "He kicks open the door. Once he did we see a shocked Dr. Myuu standing by his computers. Behind him I could see a creature tied up in some form of water in a tube. He was asleep.

"He looks kind of cute." Grandpa says walking over to the thing. It creeped me out. I don't see anything cute about it at all.

"You don't know the power that exists from it. " Myuu says. "The plan I have designed is perfect. Don't you think so Trunks?" he asks looking his way. _He must have read our biology reports…_

"What turning everyone into Machine Mutants like you? No I don't." he says. Dr. Myuu walks back over to his computer punching in some code; Grandpa was still by the tube of water as he did this. The thing in the tube started spinning around for a brief second, after a few turns he stops, stretches his arms and legs while opening his. They were black and very beady like. He started doing something to make the container blast into tiny pieces all over the floor. By now everyone was all wet.

"Attack them Baby!" Shouted Dr. Myuu. The slimy creature did as he was commanded. All three of us started attacking him simultaneously all over the room. A random blast here and a random one there. I landed after having taken to the air. As the smoke from our attack clears there is no sign of this 'Baby'. I sighed relaxing only a tiny bit. As I turned around I saw Grandpa standing over Dr. Myuu many of our blasts have hit him. He was horribly injured. He almost looked like Aunt Gabby. But this time I didn't feel sorry for him. Grandpa Goku had his arm raised as if he was about to kill him.

"Don't Goku; he's not going to hurt anyone for a while after us."Trunks says as he grabs a hold of Grandpa's wrists. Grandpa sighed dropping his hand from Dr. Myuu, they stared walking back outside. I followed running up to catch them.

"So where now? Back to the ship?" I ask. Trunks nods and all of us follow him back to the ship. We started to fly back halfway there, we climbed up to the ship but Trunks was the first to enter. He ran inside looking immediately for Aunt Gabriella. She was passed out on the couch I had laid her on before I left. Some coloring in her skin was back, so obviously I did something right when I bandaged her up.

"Gabriella?" Trunks called out to her softly. Her eyes fluttered open when she saw Grandpa and him over her.

"Daddy! Trunks!" she was relieved as she looked to me while hugging each of them. "Nice job twerp." She's the only one who can call me that and not get yelled at. Well besides my Dad.

"Thanks." I say.

"What happened?" Grandpa told her everything that happened especially after she caught sight of Giru. Trunks went to go see if everything was in order for takeoff. Our first mission was to get Aunt Gabby healed of her wound. She went back to sleep as Grandpa was done telling his story of what happened. He didn't leave her side though, which was sweet.

"Getting ready for takeoff!" I heard Trunks shout from the control room. I sat back down not too far from Aunt Gabriella and Grandpa. As the ship was about to take off again it did a violent shake as it did when we landed on Imecka. I fell off of my seat, and I heard Aunt Gabby scream in pain. I looked up to find that she had fallen from the couch. Grandpa helped her back up as he yelled at Trunks.

"What was that Trunks?" he shouted as he came out of the control room; I helped get Aunt Gabby on the couch she whimpered from the pain as I did. We still managed to takeoff though but I had a feeling someone was following us. From the window I could see General Rilldo flying to our direction.

"It's Rilldo!" I shout to everyone. Trunks rushes out of the control room and over by me. He opens the window I was looking through to shout at Rilldo, telling him he was being controlled.

"General Rilldo!" Trunks shouts, Grandpa has joined us by this point. "You are being controlled by Dr. Myuu. All he wants is your energy to empower Baby!" Trunks explains to him through the wind.

"I don't believe you!" he shouts getting closer to us by each second. With one look to each of us Trunks spreads out his hand, I do the same with mine along with Grandpa. We all summoned a blast that with our combined power Rilldo was destroyed. We wait for a while but he was gone for good. Grandpa closes the window and rushes back to Aunt Gabriella. She watched the whole time, with a smile.

"Wish I could of helped." She says, trying to get up. Grandpa forces her back down. She pretends to pout and I have to laugh. "So did we get our Dragon balls back?" she wondered looking at me. I grabbed my backpack that I forgot I had on and looked inside. All four of them were there. I grabbed them to show her.

"Yep, we do." I smiled as I put them back. After a while the trip was starting to get boring to the point where Trunks was done flying the ship manually. He came out and sat by Aunt Gabby until she woke up. I have a feeling she won't for a while. I started hearing a beeping sound coming from the control room. What's wrong now? Trunks got up with the same questions I did, I followed along with us. The screen read that we had someone trying to contact us… but who?

"Finally!" Trunks exclaimed as he allowed connection access. In the screen I could see Bulma and even Serena in the background. Although she was Sailor Moon at the moment I was happy to see her.

"Hey you guys!" I said, trying to push Trunks out of the way. He pushed back.

"Just got done fighting Serena?" Trunks wondered smirking. I have a feeling she doesn't realize she's still in her scout form. She's done it a couple of times. She almost wore it too school one time until her boyfriend Darien reminded her.

"Yeah! This one was really weird though, then again none of them are normal..." she shrugged her shoulders. Vegeta was standing behind her shaking his head. She noticed me then. "Pan, you do realize Aunt Videl is going to kill you right? And Uncle Gohan?" I sighed forgetting about my parents for a while. I totally spaced on how much trouble I'll be in when I get home.

"How mad are they?" I asked. Even though I'm 18 it's still scary to see my parents to get mad. Especially my father. He's one of those people that it takes a lot for them to get mad. And when he did you better run for your life intact.

"Well Uncle Gohan was pretty cool with it after a while, but Aunt Videl was madder than ever before."

"Dang, I knew it." I sighed, I let Grandpa and Trunks take over the conversation.

"So how many Dragon Balls do you have?" Bulma wondered.

"So far four." Grandpa said.

"Where's Gabriella? Is she okay?" Bulma worried, Serena had the same worried look for her mother. Vegeta started paying more attention.

"Yeah she will be," Trunks explained. "We have to get to a new planet to get her help she got a really bad back injury a couple of planets ago." Before Trunks could finish his sentence Grandma Chi- Chi pushed Bulma and Serena out of the way so she could get full view. I heard Serena fall on Bulma, and from the corner of the screen I could see Vegeta helping them up. I laughed.

"Where is my daughter? She better be alright Goku!" she yelled. I almost wanted to cover my ears at this point. I forgot how loud her yell could be.

"She'll be fine Chi-Chi, she's just a little wounded but Gabby's had worse." Worse? When? I've never seen anything worse on Aunt Gabriella then what she has now.

"Hurt? How bad?" Grandpa told her what happened and eventually everyone started listening on what's been happening on the last two planets, from when Aunt Gabriella got hurt, and all the way up to Baby.

"Baby is destroyed right Kakorot?" Vegeta asked. Does he know about Baby?

"Yeah he is, he wasn't that hard to kill with the three of us, have you come across something like that before Vegeta?" he wondered, Vegeta never answered fully, he just shook his head no. I have a feeling he did though…

"Well it's a good thing he's dead!" Serena said trying to get a good view while trying to push Bulla out of the way when she entered the room.

"Serena?" Bulla called her name.

"Yeah cous?" she asked,

"You do realize your still Sailor Moon right?" she was trying to hold back a snicker. Serena looked down at her uniform and started blushing. Trunks started laughing.

"Not funny Daddy!" she yelled trying to hide her blush as she went back to her civilian self. "You better not tell Momma!" She crossed her arms as she stood next to Vegeta. He was snickering at her also, she was trying to be mad at everyone but it wasn't working.

"Nah, I think I will kiddo, how often do I get this opportunity?" He was still laughing as she was yelling at him. By now Vegeta was trying to calm her. As all of this was happening something popped on the screen. It told us that there was ship coming our way.

"What was that bro?" Bulla wondered. Trunks did something that made the screen show the ship that was nearby. It was really small looking. But I wonder if there is a Dragon Ball on it? Giru hasn't said anything about it.

"I think we gotta go check this out." Trunks said trying to close communications with Earth. They all said goodbye, and we idled a little from the ship. How do we know if it's safe? Trunks decided to land our ship of the other's dock. I still have a bad feeling it will go wrong if we do. It just seems so weird a space ship would be just standing there for no particular reason. We left the control and Aunt Gabby was puzzled just like the rest of us.

"What's going on?" she asks. "Is there another Dragon Ball nearby?"

"I don't know, "Trunks says. " There is a ship nearby; we're gonna go check it out."

"Okay be careful." She says as he bends down to kiss her on the cheek. We leave our ship on to the other one. It was disturbingly quiet. All of the lights were turned off. It seemed like no one was here. Until we started hearing someone down another hallway. We rushed over to where the sound was to find a little boy. He was badly beaten up like Aunt Gabby. Great another person we need to help?

"Help..." he barely was able to get that out. He started choking up blood.

"Should we help him?" Grandpa asks Trunks.

"Thinks so, he seems innocent enough." He says as he picks up the little boy. I have a feeling that this ship was attacked by something or someone... And it couldn't have gotten away that quickly if we just now got this injured little boy. We took him back to the ship and sat him on the couch opposite of Aunt Gabriella. We knew nothing about this little boy, but I now wanted to help seeing the condition he was in.

"What happened?" Grandpa asked. The little boy seemed like he wasn't able to talk very much.

"We were attacked out of nowhere; somehow something managed to kill everyone on board but me. I was able to escape but barely." Thankfully we found a planet not too far off, and we landed not too far from a city with a hospital. Trunks took Aunt Gabriella while Grandpa held the little boy. As soon as we entered the hospital Aunt Gabby was taken in to care along with our newest passenger. When I turned to find him, Grandpa Goku was missing.

"Where's Grandpa?" I ask Trunks. Seems like he just vanished out of nowhere.

"Oh crap I forgot…" he trailed as he started walking.

"Forgot what?" I wondered.

"Goku hates hospitals." He says as he left the lobbies waiting room. I started running to catch up with him. As we exited the hospital I could see Grandpa high up on one of the trees. At first I couldn't see him but once I did I was getting mad. After all of these years he still acts like this!

"Grandpa gets down here! Aunt Gabriella really needs you!" I said making something up trying to get him down. He looked down on us and though for a minute. He continued to stay.

"No way am I going inside! They'll give me a shot! I hate needles!" He hollered like a little kid.

"They won't give you a shot Goku!" Trunks said. "I promise. Only Gabby will!"

"That doesn't help me!" I'm just grateful my dad doesn't act like this, I feel bad for him now.

"Fine then Goku." Trunks says as he crosses his arms. "I guess we'll just leave you here if you don't come with us. Gabriella will be disappointed you weren't there when she wakes up." he threatened. He started acting like he was leaving and I took the cue as he did I heard Grandpa coming down the tree. He grumbled as we walked back inside into the lobby. After a while we waited in waiting room, to hear about Aunt Gabby and the little boy we rescued earlier. I hope there both okay. When I looked is way, Grandpa was really tense. He was looking at every direction as if he was trying to find something.

"You okay there Grandpa?" I wondered.

"I feel like something is wrong. Like there's something very evil here." Trunks started paying attention as well.

"Your just saying that because you hate hospitals." I told him, Trunks agreed with me.

"No I'm serious Pan!" he exclaimed. When the next doctor entered the waiting room Grandpa walked up to him. "Hey, um I know this might sound really odd. But I sense that there might be something very evil in this hospital." The doctor took a minute to answer.

"That is a very serious accusation little boy, are you sure?" Grandpa was getting mad no one was listening to him; I think he forgets that he is still in his kid form sometimes. The doctor started grinning as turned back from his clip board. The grin looked a little off.

"Doctor?" Grandpa asked. the doctor put down his clipboard and took off his glasses.

"Then I am afraid your right." He says. The voice sounded familiar, but it wasn't the same as of earlier today…

"Baby, I knew it!" Grandpa exclaimed. The doctor started screaming and not little while later Baby had left the doctors body from a scratch on his arm. The doctor's body collapsed on the ground.

"He's a parasite." Trunks says.

"Too right you are Trunks." Baby sad in his creepy little voice. Grandpa starts attacking him scaring all patients and crew members, they all run outside scared for their lives. After fighting for a while they stop fighting and land back on the ground. "I'll see you around. Very soon." He starts running for the exit but Grandpa tries to attack but Baby had a farther advantage on him.

"Dang it!" he says. We watched him leave.

"What do you think he meant that he will see us soon?" I wondered. "You don't think he's heading towards Earth do you?" I was starting to worry. Serena, Goten, Dad and Vegeta have a lot work on their hands if he does.

"Let's hope not Pan." Grandpa says as he heads to Aunt Gabriella's room.

_**Serena's POV **_

I was walking over to Raye's temple with Amy, Lita, and Mina along with our cat guardians Luna and Artemis. So far today has been interesting we had accidently bumped into Mimet as Mina was trying to win some contest to being an Idol, her true dream. Mimet was killed thankfully but by one of her own. We don't know her name yet and that's why were heading to Raye's.

"Isn't that Goten, Serena?" Luna pointed her paw to his direction. Mina started getting that weird look she does when she sees a cute guy.

"Mina stop crushing on my Uncle." I asked her. It was weird when all the girls fawned on both of them even Gohan and he's married.

"I can't help you have a hot Uncle, Serena!" she exclaims while trying to hide her blush. Artemis rolls his eyes. When I looked back over Uncle Goten was with some girl I have never seen before. She looked to be about his age. Long dark brown hair and eyes, and wearing a nice yellow dress. I don't think I have ever met her before. But I think Momma told me her name was Valise or something of that nature.

"Looks like you're out of luck Mina." Lita says laughing. I started running up to them ignoring the comments from the girls and Artemis.

"Hey Uncle Goten!" I shouted as I crossed the street. It took him a minute to recognize who was calling him.

"Oh hey there Serena!" He hollers as I ran his way.

"Who is that Goten?" Valise asks.

"Oh right you two have never met!" he exclaims. "Valise this is my youngest niece Serena." He says. So I guess I did get her name right.

"Nice to meet you Serena." She says as she shakes my hand. Wow Uncle Goten found a really nice girl. I keep that comment to myself as I saw a huge crowd over back to where I was. Lita was running back over to me.

"Hey Serena, Goten, you gotta check it out its Mr. Satan!" she yells. All the girls know about him not being the one who killed Cell and Majin Buu, but I guess she was curious as to why he was out in public. Uncle Goten and Valise walked over with me. What was going on? I couldn't see over the crowd of people. I pushed my way through the crowd to find he was challenging people. He was fighting people one by one and if they win beat him they could win prize money. So far no one has been able too. My Grandfather was starting to get his old cockiness back, sometimes he reminds me of Grandpa V.

"Ouch hey!" I hear Goten; all of us turn to him to find out what happened. Someone had accidently cut his arm, it started bleeding some.

"Uncle Goten, you okay?" I asked. He shrugged it off but I could tell he wasn't feeling alright. I continued to ask him if he was alright but he would continue to block me out. He also yelled at his girlfriend Valise which I could tell isn't a common occurrence. She started crying and ran off. Mina and Lita ran off to go comfort her. I stayed with Goten but something about him didn't seem quite right. I decided to cancel Raye's meeting at the Temple, she was furious like I thought she would be, but then she cooled down after I explained the situation. I made him fly home with me back to Capsule Corp where I currently was staying. Momma and Daddy went with Goku and Pan to find the Dragon Balls, at first I was stuck at Grandma Chi-Chi's but after I a while I couldn't take her over bearing personality and said I was going to train with Grandpa Vegeta. I secretly wanted to but I just never did. Uncle Goten kept giving me dirty looks as we flew back home, it was starting to scare me.

I was thankful when we finally landed in front of my current home and rushed inside with Goten trailing not too far behind me. I entered the living room to find Grandma Chi-Chi, Gohan and Videl there as well. I was glad. Maybe they could fix his strange behavior towards me. I walk over to Uncle Gohan to see if he could talk to him. He always seemed to get through to him when I couldn't.

"Hey Uncle Gohan?" I asked, he took me away as he sat between Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"You okay Serena?" he worried; I started to chew on my nails like I did when I got nervous.

"I was actually hoping you could talk to Uncle Goten, he seems to be acting very mean lately." I explained.

"Mean like how?" he wondered.

"He yelled at his girlfriend Valise today I could tell that was something that normally didn't happen." Uncle Gohan took my hand to make me stop. I've had this habit for a while and everyone was trying to get me to stop. "And on our way here he kept giving me dirty looks. I don't know Uncle Gohan, but whatever is wrong with Goten it's worrying me." I loved Uncle Goten like crazy and he happens to be one of my favorite people to be around, and when he was hurt or sick I always got worried for him. "Do you think you can talk to him please?" I hope my tone in my voice proved how worried I was for him. Uncle Gohan gave me a tiny smirk then a hug. I needed it; Uncle Gohan's hug's always calmed me.

"Don't worry Serena; I'll talk to my brother." He smiled and I couldn't help but do it back. I walked back over to everyone; I sat next Bulma as Gohan called Goten outside. I hope nothing major is wrong with him.

"Is everything okay Serena?" Aunt Videl asked.

"Yeah it will be." I smiled and she bought, but when I looked his way Vegeta didn't believe it. _What is wrong with you Uncle Goten?_


	8. Serena's Fight

_**Serena POV**_

It seems like everyone was starting to act really weird lately. There have been no attacks from any Heart Crystal stealers which I was really happy for. Today Grandpa Vegeta took Aunt Bulla and I shopping. It was a very rare treat when he did. I guess Grandma Bulma was busy taking Daddy's place at work.

"Even though you haven't taken us shopping in a while we made quiet a haul!" Aunt Bulla said. She admired her dad more than anyone I think besides me, I think we're the only two people he'll listen too.

"You made a haul? Don't you mean I paid for everything?" he rolled his eyes as he looked back at all our new clothes. Most of them were Aunt Bulla's and only tiny a percentage was mine. Aunt Bulla laughed as she picked up something next to Grandpa Vegeta. I did to knowing it was a shaving kit.

"So I see you decided to take my advice and start shaving? Good job!" she exclaims, I giggle when I see his blush. After a while it got quiet again until another vehicle started coming up from behind us. There were two guys in there looking to be around Aunt Bulla's age, they turned next to us in a different lane.

"Hey there beautiful." They say. She takes the comment graciously.

"Thanks it's a new outfit!" she exclaims.

"Well why don't you and your new outfit ditch that old geezer and come over here?"The laughed while insulting Grandpa. That was not a good thing on their part."The blonde can come to!" they exclaim looking me over. I started getting mad them. Grandpa Vegeta took control then, he reached over the driver's seat of the other guy's vehicle and pulled out there steering wheel. The two guys started having issues and within the next second there car was in the ocean. I started laughing.

"Sorry about that I should've mentioned that my Daddy is really strong!" she shouts as we drive away. I was still laughing. "This could be something to tell Darien you know." She laughed with me.

"You're kidding right Aunt Bulla? Darien would flip!" I say. It was another mile or two until it started getting dark, I was starting to feel another presence nearby. It was somewhat familiar. I looked to Grandpa Vegeta and he felt the same thing. Out of nowhere a blast was aimed for the car, I was to fall out and land on the ground when a hand caught me. Grandpa Vegeta had managed to save the both of us. He was carrying Aunt Bulla while I was on his back.

"You're not Gohan." He says. I agree getting my brooch ready from my pocket. Ever since Uncle Gohan talked to Goten for me he started acting really weird, like Goten was with Valise a couple of days ago.

"Yes it is, you can tell by the nerdy glasses." She explains looking him over. She then notices her shopping was destroyed. "Ah, how could you Gohan! Now you have to pay everything you destroyed, because I'm not!" Uncle Gohan just stood there as she yelled. Grandpa Vegeta walked up to her. He grabbed her arm and flung her back to the half destroyed car. "Ouch Daddy!" she yells.

"Go home." He tells her. What about me? Does he want me to fight with him? Or go home with Aunt Bulla?

"What about Serena? Will she be alright?"She asked when I turned to look at my Aunt I could tell she understood what was happening. I have gotten another Power Upgrade recently by using the Chalice. But hopefully I won't need to use it against my Uncle.

"Yes now go home, Tell your mother." He orders. She took the hint and with one last worried look to me she leaves.

"Are you sure you want me here Grandpa?" he doesn't answer, he just ignores me.

"So one of the Tuffles has survived, I thought we killed your lot." Uncle Gohan laughs at Vegeta's question.

"It would seem that way Prince Vegeta." I never heard anyone call him that before in such a manner. Normally if someone did we were just teasing him. Mostly me. "I have come for my revenge." The second time he spoke it wasn't his usual deep voice but rather a loud annoying one. Whatever must have happened to him happened to Uncle Goten! "Ever since you lot came on our planet you destroyed our race, and stole our technology! You remember that I bet."

"It was a very long time ago." He says. He has remarkable memory, but he is a good liar.

"Like I said I will get my revenge." Said the Tuffle.

"I doubt you could fight someone like me Baby, I also have my Granddaughter on my side." He smirks as he turns to me. "Transform now Serena!" he yells as Baby starts attacking him. Should I transform into my Super Form? I decided against knowing he has everything under control. I grab my compact high in the air and shout,

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" from what I saw before I transformed Baby stopped fighting Grandpa Vegeta for a quick second to see what happened. When my tiara finally appeared on my forehead I was finally done. Baby lands back on the ground, looking me over.

"Your still his granddaughter but who are you?" he wondered.

"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of love and Justice and in the name of the Moon I will punish you!" the Baby version of my Uncle Gohan smirked as he realized who I was. He must tapped into Uncle Gohan's memories…He started attacking before I could even think. In my pocket I pulled out my Moon scepter he stepped back but then he started attacking again. I knew if he could stop hitting me for a brief second I will be able to use my attack. I fire a Ki blast to stomach making him fly back on the ground. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" little tiny hearts started appearing from my wand, they attacked Uncle Gohan's Body only making him fly off of his feet. It hardly did any damage to him. "Oh no nothing happened!" I shout towards Grandpa Vegeta.

"Please tell me you have something else up your sleeve?" he asks as he takes over fighting Baby. I could turn super but it would only last a brief second after I did an attack, it's a good thing none of the girls were here and Rini. I decide to use it anyway hoping to weaken whatever was in Uncle Gohan. I summoned my Chalice; the bright light was enough to stop Baby for a brief second as I did my second transformation. "When did that happen?" Grandpa asked noticing my latest change.

"After Ugile." I explain. He didn't need any more explanation as Baby started attacking Grandpa Vegeta. I flew up to help him but a blast from Baby made me fly back down to the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" Grandpa Vegeta starts using more of energy as he notices me on the ground trying to get up. Both of them turned Super Saiyan after seeing me on the ground. Somehow Uncle Gohan was overpowering Grandpa Vegeta and I had no way in helping him. I hated feeling so useless! I was able to get up finally and started preparing my scepter, something else inside of me was happening though, like all of my rage was coming out towards this Baby thing. I yelled as I aimed my Scepter towards Uncle Gohan.

"RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!" The same thing happened last time Baby was caught off guard but I was able to get him off of Vegeta. For some reason I was still in my Super form. Normally when I just used an attack I was always back to my cosmic self. I flew off the ground leaving my scepter behind to help my grandfather. I was up handing Baby with every punch and kick I was able to throw at him. The next time I threw a Ki Blast to my Uncle's body I noticed I had a strange glow about me. When the heck did that happen?

"You're like your mother Super Sailor Moon." Vegeta says panting. He was running low on energy.

"I I'll take it from here Grandpa Vegeta." I smirk looking towards Baby; he had the same smirk I did. He stays like I knew he would. I ignore him charging after Baby. After some time I was fighting I noticed I would be the one loosing. I was getting very weak from fighting. I stopped for a brief second knowing what was about to happen. I started feeling dizzy and then I collapsed on the ground.

"Serena!" Grandpa shouts. I reopen my eyes and I noticed the glow was gone along with my Super form. I was back to normal all my energy was completely gone. I tried getting up but it was useless. Grandpa flies back down to me to help me get back up. I noticed he de-transformed and that he got hurt, almost like the cut Uncle Goten got a few days ago.

"Oh no you got hurt Grandpa V!" he gives me a tiny smile, as I cling on to him. It happened all so fast what happened next. I saw something silver like jumping out of Gohan's Body but he was still floating in the air. The silver thing had managed to find his way into Grandpa Vegeta's cut that he had just received. He started to scream as if he was in pain. Or rather he was trying to get something out of him. Out of nowhere I am attack from behind as Vegeta continued to scream. As I got back up I noticed it was Uncle Goten.

"Not you too Uncle Goten!" I holler. He smirks as he prepares another Ki blast for me. Uncle Gohan stops him in time.

"Don't, we have the one we want, let Master Baby take care of Vegeta and then we find out we should do with her." He says in Uncle Gohan's voice. Uncle Goten nods as he continues to watch Grandpa Vegeta struggle for control of his body.

"Runaway now Serena!" he continues to yell from his pain. I try getting passed Uncle Gohan and Goten but they weren't letting me through to him.

"But Grandpa V! I can't just leave you!" as he was screaming I knew I could stay any longer. I start flying off to back to the City over to Raye's. Maybe this is what she was sensing all along? This seemed to be a more major threat than anything. I felt a blast on my right leg and something dripping from it. When I looked down I saw blood. Nothing was around me at the moment so I continue to fly in the condition I was in. I finally reach Raye's temple scared out of my mind to go home at the moment. So far knowing Baby he might control everyone in sight. I land at the last step leading up to Raye's temple, I could hear laughter from inside thankful that the girls were there. I heard a little girl's laughter as well calming my fears of Rini being at Mt. Poaz. I was barely able to get up to the steps to enter Raye's bedroom, I knocked and thankfully she answered the door.

"Serena?" she asks as she sees me bloody and bruised from helping Grandpa Vegeta. I collapse in front of her probably from the loss of blood. I hear everyone scream as I pass out completely.

_**Gabriella POV**_

Finally we were done Dragon Ball hunting! I was completely healed up from my wound that I got on Mutchy's planet and was fully operational. We were back in our Solar System by now just barely passing the planet Venus. I smiled thinking of everyone of Serena's friends.

"Yay! We're almost home!" Pan says jumping up and down playing with my father.

"Yeah and my Dad can go back to being an adult." I laugh seeing them goof off. when I looked out the window again I noticed we passed the planet Mercury. From here I could almost see the Moon. I sighed missing Serena like crazy.

"Not too long now Gabriella." Trunks says putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I know, just getting excited going past the planets makes me miss the girls like crazy." We were almost near Earth's atmosphere at this point.

"Danger, Danger." Giru says as he stands next to Pan.

"I am not danger!" she yells hitting the top of Giru's head. He started floating closer to me.

"No not Pan, planet Earth." He says pointing to home.

"Everything will be okay once we head home Giru you'll see." I tried calming him but he kept repeating the same word. Pan eventually tied him up in her orange bandana to make him be quiet.

"Must be a malfunction." Pan mutters as she looks at the window. We all head back to the passengers seats to get ready for hopefully a safe landing. Ever since Imecka, I have never trusted the ship in the landing department. Thankfully we enter Earth safe and sound and onto the Look out and automatically see Dende and Mr. Popo waiting for us.

"Hey Dende!" Trunks says as he grabs the Dragon Balls from Pan, she pretends to pout as she did.

"Hello friends welcome back." He says as Trunks hands him the Dragon Balls.

"Can we trust you with these Dende?"He asks. He nods as we head off the look out.

"You coming home with us Gabriella?" Dad asks.

"Nah I'll be there in a bit Dad, I need to see how Serena is first." He nods as he and Pan head off to Mt. Poaz. Trunks and I start going to the direction off to West City to see Serena, with the speed we were going it didn't take too long to get there. We landed in front of Capsule Corp and practically ran inside. No one knew we were coming home today at all so this would be a good surprise. When we ran inside it was oddly quiet inside. No one was here. Not even Bulma and Bulla who normally are. Vegeta was probably off training somewhere and knowing Serena she was with one of her friends.

"Guess we should wait then?"I ask. He nods and I head to the couch. I laid down not realizing how tired I was throughout this whole trip. I guess that wound really got the best of me.

"Your back." I hear Vegeta as he walks down the steps that enter the living room.

"Yeah we just got back actually." Trunks said as he went up to his father. Something just didn't feel right about Vegeta the more I looked him over, even his energy felt different to me…

"Where's Serena?" I ask. kind of sounding on edge.

"I don't know." He simply says. I have a bad feeling something happened to her… I don't know if it's mother's intuition or what, but it must have been bad.

"You're not Vegeta." I've known Vegeta all of my life and whatever happened to him made act strange. Well stranger than normal.

"What are you talking about Gabby?" Trunks worried walking next to me. Vegeta and I have been staring at each other ever since he came in the room. He was looking at me like he wants to kill me. Vegeta starts attacking me and I automatically get thrown over the couch. Trunks runs over to me to help me up.

"What the Hell father!" Trunks shouts at Vegeta. Vegeta just looks at the both of us.

"Like I said not him." I said while trying to get up. Vegeta attacks the both of us at this point and I land on the opposite side of the room. Vegeta walks over to Trunks casually as if he has never beaten his son. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!' I scream at the top of lungs. Maybe Bulma could talk to sense into him if she is home and alright.

"You think you could fight me little girl?" it wasn't Vegeta's voice this time but someone else's… it was Baby's! He must have beaten us to Earth! I fly over to him repeatedly punching and kicking him until I was flung back over to where I was. Vegeta started going back over to Trunks as I got back up to go help him. As I almost reached him Vegeta grabbed me by the throat and started choking me.

"Gabriella! Leave her alone!" Trunks said as he was trying to get Vegeta to loosen his grip on me. Vegeta flings me back over to the entrance of the house and focuses in on Trunks. "leave now and find Serena, Goku and Pan! Something happened while we were in space!" that was the last thing I heard as Vegeta was trying to attack Trunks, I ran for my life out of Capsule Corp. my first step was to find Serena to see if she wasn't possessed. Why did I have a feeling whatever was inside of Vegeta it was Baby? But how could something like Baby get into someone as strong as Vegeta? I try finding Serena at Amy's but she wasn't there so I try looking for her at Raye's temple. I land on the last step and knock on Raye's bedroom door. She opens up and I see Serena on her bed passed out, and Rini watching over.

"Gabriella when did you get back?" Lita wondered.

"Not too long ago." I said out of breath. My voice sounded hoarse after Vegeta had tried choking me to death.

"where's Trunks, Goku and Pan?" Amy asked. I explained everything that happened from when we first discovered Baby up until now.

"Vegeta is being controlled by this Baby?" Raye asked. "But how? he's one of the strongest people on the planet!"

"I don't know Raye." I sit next to Rini and she climbs on my lap. I don't know when she got here but I was happy to see my future granddaughter.

"What happened to Serena?" I asked. everyone told me that she just showed up with her leg all messed up. But they also told me she went shopping with Vegeta and Bulla earlier that day. She's been knocked out for almost for a day or so. So whatever happened to Vegeta could explain why she was like this. I put Rini back on the ground and stand back up. All of the girls were looking at me wondering what to do next, but for once I didn't have one at all. "I'm going to need to help, I have a feeling Baby might have controlled my brothers and my mother as well." I said. They nodded agreeing with me.

"But we can't leave Serena in this condition by herself!" Mina exclaims. As much as I wanted to disagree with her Mina was right.

"Yeah I know Mina, how about a few people stay here and I take Raye and Lita with me." I suggested. They nodded in agreement with again and I started to head out side. I hear Rini trying to call for my attention.

"Grandma! I'm a Sailor Scout too you know! I want to help." She said. I could tell by the look of determination in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

"Okay then, girls get transformed now." I ordered getting ready to leave.

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Moon Power!" all three of them shout. All of their transformations ended quickly and we started heading for Mt. Poaz. As we got closer to Mt. Poaz I could hear battle noises near the house. When we finally got there I could make out Goten and Gohan fighting Dad at once. Pan was passed out not to far off.

"Dad!" I hollered towards him. He heard me but was caught off guard by a punch by Gohan. Were Gohan and Goten being controlled by Baby as well? I flew closer to him as the girls went to check on Pan.

"Baby is controlling them!" he confirmed my thoughts.

"Kind of suspected that." I said floating next to him. Gohan and Goten next to each other wondering if they should attack me next.

"Hello there dear sister." Gohan smirks. As he spoke I got chills running down my back.

"Hi Gohan and Goten. What's going on?" I ask playing along. They answered with Goten attacking me in the stomach. I was pushed back a few feet, but I came back by powering back up into a Super Saiyan. I never noticed that all three of them were as well.

"I'll take Gohan, you take Goten." Dad orders. I fly over to Goten punching him and kicking him in every direction I could think of. As I was about to throw a Ki blast another attack came up from behind me.

"Burning Mandala!" it was Sailor Mars. A nice wave of fire escaped from her finger tips making Goten fly back to the ground on his back. She floated to me, "Pan will be fine she's just knocked out." Mars explains to me. I started hearing shouting from down below. It was Mr. Satan; he was guarding Pan's body.

"Sailor Mars take my place fighting Goten." I told her as she continued fighting him. I flew back down to the both of them. Sailor Jupiter was still there as well. "Go help Mars please Jupiter." I begged. She went to go help her. "What happened Mr. Satan?" I asked him. he started explaining that Goten one day was starting to act kind of ill but then out of nowhere he was fine after talking to Gohan. But then Gohan was acting strange himself. Both of them would lash out anyone who was the room. After a while my Mom and Bulma started acting the same way too. He told me Serena had no part in this as she was Vegeta and Bulla the entire day.

"That makes sense." I sighed looking back to the fight. Mars and Jupiter were teaming up against my twin but were losing horribly. Dad was still able to handle his own against Gohan. I started sensing some more powers coming our way. All of them feeling evil as Baby. As they got closer I could Vegeta with Bulla and Trunks. Baby had finally gotten a hold of Trunks. I almost wanted to start crying but I stopped myself from doing so. I fly back to help Dad with the latest intruders who entered our little battle. Vegeta just stood there for a brief second as he notices Dad in his Super Saiyan 3 mode. I could tell Dad's energy was running very low the more he used that level. his kid body wouldn't be enough to stop Baby with the way he is looking. Goten stops fighting Sailor Mars and Jupiter as the same time Gohan stops fighting Dad. They fly over to Baby happy to see their master. As I look closer at Vegeta he changed a lot since Baby was inside of him. his was sticking up more than usual and it was shrieking white. There were some odd red lines across his face.

"All half Saiyan children come over here. "they did as they were commanded to do so. They all stood around him in a big circle. "Now give me all of your energy!" he commanded. One by one everyone's energy sky rocketed, their eyes turning red as they screamed. When they finally stopped all of them stood in a single file line behind Vegeta. Vegeta smirks seeing Dad in the condition he was in. Dad was badly beaten up and by now he was back in his regular Saiyan form. "Time to die now Saiyan scum." Vegeta rises higher in the air preparing an attack. It almost looked he was planning a Spirit Bomb, only evil. I fly up there ignoring the comments from the Scouts and Dad. Before I could reach Vegeta, Trunks gets in front of me. He has his arms spread apart ready to kill me if necessary.

"Trunks, your being controlled!" I exclaim. He still has his arms out blocking me form Vegeta.

"No I will protect my Master if needed." He says as if Vegeta was kind of King.

"You don't know what you're saying right now...'" I trail off as he aims a Ki Blast to my left arm. He leaves his position to attack me full on. He was over powering, but only because I couldn't find the heart to stop him.

"Why don't you fight me?" he asks.

"Because, I love you too much to want to hurt you!" I holler. "I always have ever since we were kids!" I said. "Maybe not at first but later on!" he smirks, he was only a few inches away from me now. He had another Ki Blast aiming for my stomach.

"Well sorry for the bearer of bad news, but I have no time for being in love with such a weakling such as you," he says. Even though he is being controlled, it still hurts to hear. It's like were little kids again, hating each other as he was Gotenks. Trunks releases his Ki Blast and I fly back on the ground not too far off from Pan. I tried getting up but eventually Mr. Satan had to help me. I look back up to Vegeta and I was right about the evil Spirit Bomb theory. This one isn't like the one Dad would use, it was dark colored with a hint of Pink being aimed at Dad who was still too weak to fight. All of Baby's servants stood back to watch Dad die. I tried getting back up to go help him but it was beginning to be futile.

"REVENGE DEATH BALL!" Baby shouts. The ball seemed to take forever to reach to Dad. He had enough energy to try to stop it from killing him. with one final push from Vegeta and the ball pushed its self to the Earth's ground and Dad himself. As the smoke from the attack cleared I couldn't find Dad anywhere. Sailor Mars and Jupiter land next to me, helping me back up. I was still looking at where my father should be standing, but he wasn't.

"DADDY!"I screamed at the top of my lungs. Sailor Mars, Jupiter and Mini Moon had to hold me back from getting myself. Now what are we going to do now that my father isn't here to kill Baby? The scouts get me moving again as they grab an unconscious Pan. Sailor Jupiter grabs a hold of Mr. Satan and we fly off to safety.


	9. The End Of Baby

_**Gabriella's POV**_

"Now what are we going to do now that Goku is dead?" Sailor Jupiter asks Mars. She shrugs her shoulders as she watches all the Half- Saiyan children and Vegeta leave the site. I've been in somewhat a state of shock ever since the explosion that killed my father. I still didn't believe it. He's way to strong for something like that! Tears start falling from my eyes and Mini Moon brushes them away. I smile down at my future granddaughter. Nothing was going to cheer me for a while now until we get my family back to normal.

"When do you think she'll snap out of it?" Mr. Satan worries. Apparently I've been in some sort of trance like state ever since the attack.

"Hopefully soon." Mars sighs. "I've never seen her like this before, it's kind of scaring me some."

"Grandma Gabby will be okay. I know it!" I heard Mini Moon. I wanted to smile again but I couldn't. I started hearing stirring from over Pan's direction. I feel Mini Moon climb off my lap and she moved on over to her. "Pan! Are you okay?" she asks her great cousin. Pan with the help of Sailor Jupiter gets up very slowly.

"Yeah I will be. "She sounded angry. I would be to if my Dad tried to kill me. I flinched as I thought of him. "What's wrong with Aunt Gabriella?" Pan worries as she stands in front of me. I look straight up at her. She doesn't back away.

"We don't know." Jupiter explains. "She's been like that since Goku."

"She doesn't know about that Jupiter!" Mars yells while smacking the back of her head. She starts defending herself; I ignored them as they started to argue.

"What happened to Grandpa?" she asked looking only at me. I looked back down wishing Mini Moon was back on my lap, something for comfort. _Well it's now or never, Pan will eventually hear about it from someone else and I would rather have it be me…_ I sighed not really willing to tell my niece. The scouts stop there arguing as they hear me move for the first time in minutes.

"Baby killed him Pan." I said. Pan stood there for several moments before she started speaking again.

"I'm gonna get him!" she powers up, and flies off in the direction Baby and his slaves went off.

"PAN GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" I powered up as well chasing after Pan with the others following behind me. Sailor Jupiter had a hold of Satan. As we got the City I noticed a few changes. It looked as if they were all migrating to somewhere; there were ships in docking stations. Most ships could probably carry about a hundred thousand each. Where were they all heading too?

"When did that happen?" Mars wondered. I shrugged my shoulders unable o answer. In the midst of the crowd I could see Majin Buu wondering around aimlessly. He wasn't afraid of being caught?

"He's not under control." Mr. Satan told me. That would explain it. Mr. Satan calls Majin Buu over and he walks over to us, not worrying we would be caught as well. We hide behind a nearby building.

"What happened Buu?" I asked.

"Baby took control of everyone and is making them go to his planet." He says as he points to the sky. All of us look above to find a planet that was close to ours. It was different colored, swirls of colors placed in different ways. When did that get there? Wait a minute...The only person that had our Dragon Balls was Dende; he must have given them to Baby Vegeta! he made another wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls! It took us months just to get them the first time around! My anger over Baby Vegeta was starting to boil over and I could tell by the look over everyone's faces. I was about attack when someone my caught my arm.

"Aunt Gabby…"Pan tried holding me back by my arm, I raised my energy a little to make her back off of me.

"Grandma Gabby please don't do anything crazy!" Mini Moon begged me blocking my way. I look down at my granddaughter face as she's gives me the look I've seen on Serena's face more than once. I drop my power back to normal and sigh. The girls were on edge while Mr. Satan was scared out of his mind. I don't know why he's me this way before.

"Then what are we going to do?" I ask them. I sounded mean without trying to be. They stand there wondering the same thing as me.

"Maybe if we create a diversion or something…" Mars suggests trailing off. She goes closer to get a better view of the scene.

"We're going to need major power on this one, do you think Serena is alright by now Jupiter?" I asked her.

"Yeah knowing Serena she's probably up and moving by now." She explains. "Mars and Venus did a good job on her leg."

"Okay. This is how it's going to work, Mini Moon and Jupiter you go get Serena and the others, Mars, Pan, Satan and I will think of something." I tell them. The agreed with the plan and head off to Raye's Temple. Which thankfully was on the opposite side of the city.

"So what's this plan Gabriella?" Mars presses. I think for a minute but thankfully Pan takes over for me knowing I was at a loss. My mind was a blank and a little confused after my father's death.

"I have one!" she exclaims as she grabs something out of her blue backpack. "If we force everyone to take these maybe they will return back to normal!" she says as she puts a pill bottle in her hand. She opens it up and gives me and Sailor Mars a handful each.

"I don't know Pan…" Sailor Mars sounded a little unsure but she decided to go with it anyway. We decided that Mr. Satan would be safer inside Majin Buu, so he absorbs him for the time being.

"Okay, so all we gotta do is make sure that these get into everyone's mouth." She says as she begins to levitate off of the ground. Sailor Mars and I didn't know how to tell her the plan might not work. But it was better than not having a plan at all.

"There won't be enough for everyone Pan." I tell her looking at what each of us has.

"So make it count then." She starts flying off into the direction of crowd throwing pills down people throats while insulting Baby.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to go horribly wrong Gabriella?" she sighs as she starts flying with me.

"Because my niece planned it." I could tell she was trying not to laugh. She smiles going the opposite direction of me, pills at hand.

_**Pan POV **_

I started throwing pills down peoples throat, it didn't take a lot for them to open there mouths. After a while I started insulting Baby which made the public angry with me. I knew they would be mad just seeing me there, but this was top notch.

"Baby smells like a diaper!" I yell trying not laugh. All of the crowd's eyes started turning red, and I could hear people shouting for Baby already. _At least there not stupid_, I thought as I landed and started running. oddly enough no one was trying to capture me and turn me into their Master..

"Hello dear daughter." I heard my mother from behind me. She seemed decently normal but I could tell something was off. I still had a good three pills left, and they worked on some people. Or at least I think they did. Maybe they'll work on Mom and Daddy. I felt someone come from behind me and I could see my father. He smirked as he looked down on me. I knew something was up with him after he almost had beaten me to death. My guard is definitely up, and I know he could tell. "You're in a lot of trouble Pan." Mom says stepping closer to me.

"I know Mom, but it'll be alright once you take these." I said showing the medicine. She smacked my hand really hard to make them fly off of it. "Momma!" she's never hit me once even when I did get into trouble.

"Now Pan, everything will be forgiven if you just listen to us." Daddy says as he steps closer to me. I get ready to fight him as he does with me.

"No Dad, I won't. Grandpa wouldn't want you to act this way!" I beg him as he steps closer to me. I accidently bump into my mom and she grabs a hold of my arms. Dad grabs me by my throat and I know I have no way of escaping this. Unless one of the Sailor Scouts comes to the rescue... I start losing air as I struggle to get free from my father's grasps. It was starting to be useless. I try kicking him but every time I moved I would lose air. Out of nowhere I was finally released from my father's grasps and I landed on the ground. _Sailor Mars or Aunt Gabriella must have saved me…_ I thought as I looked up I could see it was neither of the two. This person looked familiar but I just couldn't place him…

"Hey there Pan!" the voice says as he helps me up. I looked at him over one more time…it was MajUub! Just in time to, if Daddy had his way he would have killed me.

"Thanks for the help." I said, my voice sounding very hoarse. He smiles briefly as he notices all of the ships were about to take off. I could barely make some Sailor Scouts trying to get on themselves. Mom and Dad ignored us for the time being to climb aboard as well. We nod to each other secretly climbing on to the ship. Thankfully it didn't take long to get to the Tuffle Planet only being a few miles away. MajUub and I rushed off quietly and eventually found the Scouts and Aunt Gabby.

"Pan your okay!" Aunt Gabby says hugging me. We were hidden behind some huge boulders that made decent cover.

"You okay Sailor Moon?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I see Baby got a hold of Grandpa Vegeta." she says looking at Baby Vegeta's way. He was hovering over the crowd of people who were looking for lost family members.

"Seems like it." I said. We both sigh.

"So where's Grandpa Goku?" she asks me. I, Aunt Gabby, Mars and Jupiter fall silent looking away from Sailor Moon. "What happened?" she demanded.

"He's dead sweetie." Aunt Gabriella tells her. She looks up at Baby Vegeta with hate and vengefulness; she powers up and flies directly over to Baby Vegeta. "Serena get back here!" Aunt Gabby yelled at her. MajUub stopped her before she could go after Serena herself.

"Don't worry Gabby I'll get her back." MajUub says as he flies her direction. Aunt Gabriella calms a little but not much. MajUub was able to convince her to come back down, but she was less than happy about it. MajUub starts fighting Baby Vegeta by himself and it seemed that they were easily matched. That was until MajUub used his chocolate beam on him. Baby Vegeta was able to deflect it back to MajUub and he was turned into candy. He picks it up and eats him until he is gone completely.

"No MajUub!" Aunt Gabby shouts. Sailor Venus had to cover her mouth from blowing our cover, it was a little too late as he looked down on us.

"Now what do we do?" Mini Moon asks. We were completely helpless now, unless all of the Scouts fought him at once…. But then again I doubt even that would be enough.

"What if you went Super, Sailor Moon?" Mercury asks.

"It won't work."Sailor Moon tells her. "I already fought Baby when he was in Uncle Gohan's body, and even when I was Super Saiyan Sailor Moon I couldn't beat him." she sighs as did the rest of us. I noticed then that Baby Vegeta saw our little gathering. He starts firing random Ki blasts at us until he thought we were done for.

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars yells. A beam of fire escapes from her fingertips all the way over to Baby. He deflects it like I thought he would and it rebounds back over to her.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon helps her back up. From her own attack she gains a burn on her right leg making her unable to walk. Her ankle looks twisted from a broken red heel.

"KAMEHAMEHAA!" I could hear that familiar attack but I couldn't see where it came from, it almost sounded like Grandpa Goku for brief second. _But he can't be here; Aunt Gabriella and the Scouts told me they saw him die…_

"Dad!" Aunt Gabby screams with delight. Grandpa hops down over to us and she immediately hugs him along with Sailor Moon and I.

"They told me you were dead Grandpa G!" Sailor Moon says still hugging him.

"I wasn't, well I almost was if Kabito Ki hadn't saved me." Aunt Gabriella smiles at the name, but I've never even heard of him.

"He must have been watching this entire time." She continues to smile, she almost looked grateful that this guy saved him. "So he took you to the Planet of the Ki's then?" she wonders. All of us were looking on at them completely confused by the whole conversation.

"Yeah he did, I went under some training by the Older Ki." He explains, as he showed a tail behind him.

"Dad your tail is back! But how?" Aunt Gabby wondered. Yeah how did he get it back? All got our tails were immediately cut off when we were born. There is no possible way he could've gotten it back that easily.

"Like I said through training." He smirked at her and she took the hint. Grandpa looked up at Baby Vegeta who was looking down the whole time listening to us.

"Are you gonna need help Grandpa G?" Sailor Moon asked scepter at hand. The remaining Sailor that could fight got ready as well.

"I should be fine Sailor Moon, just keep your guard up all of you." He tells us, the Scouts all obliged as well as I and Aunt Gabby. Grandpa starts flying up to Baby. After a while of talking they start fighting and I could hardly see either of them half of the time. But it was obvious Grandpa was having a hard time by himself... he powers up quickly into Super Saiyan 3. He wasn't concerned about saving his energy like he normally is while he's fighting.

"Why did he go so high so early?" Mercury asked.

"Good question Mercury…"Aunt Gabby trailed off not knowing how to answer. I heard a squeal coming from Sailor Moon and it turns out she was scared out of her mind. The reason being was someone coming up from behind her. He looked really different, like he wasn't from the planet Earth, dark pink skin and white long hair… "Kabito Ki!" Aunt Gabby shrieks again as she hugs him; he hugs back for a brief second.

"Hello Gabriella." He smiles seeing her. So this is Kabito Ki?

"I'm gonna need extra help if you don't mind, sparing a few people." He asks kindly.

"Sure with what?" Aunt Gabby wonders.

"Well Elder Ki believes that, there is this serum that will turn everyone who is being controlled by Baby back to normal, it's on the Look Out apparently.

"I hope he knows Dende and Mr. Popo are being controlled to..." she argues.

"That's why I need a little extra help." He says. It grows eerily quiet as they stopped talking. Grandpa Goku was looking at the Earth when he looked up. All of us were silent, wondering what he was doing. He started screaming for some reason, and from what I could see his eyes were turning red. All of his clothes started to get torn off and by now he was a big Golden Ape.

"What the heck?" Venus asked, as I felt the planet shake. The Golden Ape begins to stomp all around, smashing his fists into boulders, and also hitting Baby Vegeta. I smiled as he ran away for his life.

"Okay I'll go with you Kabito." Aunt Gabby says after a minute or two.

"I'll go to." Venus volunteers.

"Great two of you should be enough." He smiles. "Okay you two grab a hold of my shoulder and hold on tight." With one final blink they were gone. I turned my attention back over to Grandpa; he seemed as if he didn't have any control over his body. He was heading towards the Tuffle City; once he did he was destroying buildings.

"We have to stop before he kills innocent people on accident!" Mercury says. "By the looks of this Goku tapped into his inner Saiyan abilities! If we let this continue there will be no more planet Tuffle or people!" she exclaims getting worried.

"What do we do then Mercury?" Sailor Moon asks.

"One of you two must convince him to go back to normal." she explains. "Since you two are his granddaughters and all." Sailor Moon and I look to each other and nodded heading off to our grandfather of an Ape. Once we reached him, he never realized we were there. That is until Sailor Moon started speaking.

"Grandpa G it's me Sailor Moon!" she says as he was about to knock her to the ground. He looks at her for a brief second before destroying another building completely. "Grandpa please…" she says as she de-transformed from her scout self. He turned around once again, he looked her over listening. "Please Grandpa; I know we never have really known each other that well, but please, stop this right now! You're hurting people without realizing it..." she trails off for a minute. "See even I went back to normal too!" she exclaims, as she finished, Grandpa Goku flicks her away from him and she landed on the ground and he back against a boulder.

"Serena!" I shout. I fly back down there as Grandpa continues to watch me. "Are you okay?" I ask as I helped her up.

"Yeah I will be thanks." She says as she brushed the dirt off of her skirt. The Sailor Scouts rushed over to help, but she didn't need. They took back behind the boulder so she can rest. I flew back up to Grandpa Goku seeing if I could do anything to help him.

"Grandpa?" I asked a little quietly. He turns around not doing anything. His black eyes staring back at mine. When I looked at his it seemed as if he wasn't even there. "Please listen." He ignores me as he notices the planet Earth in the sky. He starts climbing buildings, destroying parts of it in the process. He starts wailing. _He wants to go home…_I thought I as I got closer to him. I touch the back of his shoulder and quickly back hands on the ground. My backpack flies off of my back spilling everything. Some photos of my family and friends, and an old fighting gi I wore to my first tournament. I grab the gi with the photo attached it and fly back up leaving the backpack behind. "Do you see this?" I asked as he looked down. "This is one of my most prized possessions. Io wore this in my very first tournament, do you remember?" I started crying, _nothing seems to be working on him, and he's going to be a giant forever…_ I continued to cry as he grabbed the photo from the gi. I floated over to see which one he grabbed.

"I remember that!" I smiled remembering. It was when Grandpa was home before he went to go train MajUub. I remember we were all on the beach that day, Serena wasn't born yet, but Aunt Gabby and Uncle Trunks were just married…

_All of my family were going to the beach today! I was playing in the sand as I heard Grandma and Grandpa talking. Auntie Gabby and Trunks were walking somewhere along the beach and Mommy and Daddy weren't so far off either. _

_ "Isn't this nice Goku?" Grandma asked him, I look up from my sand castle to pay attention, they didn't notice. "No fighting, nothing to worry about?" she sighed basking in the sunlight. _

_ "Yeah it is, but I gotta admit, I will miss the fighting though! But it's also great to spend time with my family as well." he smiles as he looks at each of us. I get up from my sand castle and start running closer to the water. _

_ "I'm gonna go swimming!" I shout to them, laughing. _

_ "Okay just be careful Pan!" I heard my Daddy. I entered the nice warm beach. The deeper I went in the higher and tougher the waves got. The waves were too strong for me to handle and I was immediately pushed back to shore. I started crying because of the icky salty taste of my mouth and because I was a tiny bit scared. Grandpa starts rushing over to me and he picked me up. I cuddled in closer for warmth. _

_ "What? You're scared of those little waves Pan?" he said, he sounded worried, but teasing at the same time._

_ "No," I told him. "It's just the water taste like salt." I said making an icky face at him, he laughed. It always made me feel better when he did._

_ "Of course if does silly! All ocean water does!" he laughs as I did too, from what I remember he stood by me for the rest of the day, so could give me some swimming pointers…_

I shook my head brining my head back to reality. He was still looking at the photo as if trying to comprehend something. My tears were uncontrollable at this point and I started flying back down to the other girls feeling defeated.

"You did your best Pan." Sailor Moon said disappointed in me or maybe in herself. I don't know. She hugged me, I needed it and I guess she did too. I started hearing more screaming coming from Grandpa. He had his head clutched to the side of his head. All of us girls prepares for the worst but nothing horrible happens. Grandpa starts to shrink back to his normal height. Not his kid height but rather his adult one…his black hair was back and it started growing longer down to his mid back. All of his golden fur was slowly turning to red… _what was happening? _

"He's making a final transformation." Mercury says answering my own question. With one final powerful yell Grandpa was finally transformed. All parts of him were covered in red fur, his hair spikier and longer than usual. He flies down over to us. As he got closer I noticed the outlines of his eyes were red and his tail was longer.

"Do you think you can kill Baby now Goku?" Mercury wondered.

"Yeah shouldn't take too long, a few hours tops. "He walks over to me and Serena. "Thanks for helping me get back to somewhat normal." Grandpa smirks towards the end.

"No problem." Both Serena and I say. We giggled a little.

"Just stay guarded, in case something happens." We all nod obeying his order. He starts flying over to Tuffle City looking for Baby Vegeta.

_**Gabriella POV**_

Kabito Ki teleported Venus and I over the Look Out. Dende and Mr. Popo weren't anywhere near where we were. This seems way to easy though. If I were Dende I would the Black Star Dragon balls to be heavily guarded and anything else of value, like the antidote we were looking for.

"Did Eder Ki happen to give you an idea where it might be?" I whispered to Kabito, Venus trailing not too far off behind me.

"Towards the back. "He says. We follow closely behind him. We reach the back of the Look Out in time before anyone could spot us. The three of us split up, I have no idea what this thing is supposed to look like, how am I supposed to find it?

"Would this be it?" Sailor Venus asks. She picks up a vase that was very dusty from an old shelf; she brushed it off with a part of her gloves. Kabito walks over to inspect.

"Yes it is good job Sailor Venus! Now all we have to do is find Dende and Popo." He says as we exit the room, I heard heavy footstep coming our way and it ended up being Mr. Popo. He notices us and for some reason started to attack me. As he was about to throw a punch to my face Sailor Venus opens the lid and he stopped. He blinked a couple of times staring at his fist. He realized what had happened and started apologizing.

"Its okay Mr. Popo you were being controlled." I explained while smiling. I heard more running footsteps and I knew this person had to be Dende. As he was coming to attack us, Venus opened up the vase and Dende stopped mid step. He looked at all of us confused just like Mr. Popo had.

"Oh Gabriella, I'm so sorry! I gave the Dragon Balls to Baby!" Dende said angry with himself.

"It'll be alright Dende no need to worry." I smiled, comforting him. Sailor Venus closes the vase as she clings on to Kabito Ki. I grabbed a hold of his left and then were back on Planet Tuffle. Right in the middle of the city.

"Alright you're on your own here Gabby." Kabito told me. Venus hands me the vase.

"I could tell you want to do this one by yourself."She smiles as she flies off to find the other Sailor Scouts. Kabito Ki teleports back to his planet and I'm left alone once again. I started flying myself looking for any sign of my brothers and Trunks. I figured they would be wherever Baby was at the moment so I headed there. As I got closer to one of the more high raised buildings I felt a Ki blast against my side. It didn't do any damage to me, it only tickled. I turn to my attacker and it was Trunks. _Go figure._

"Hi Gabs." He smiles using the nicknames he gave me when he was five and I four. It almost didn't sound right when he said it though.

"Trunks." I tried opening the top but it wouldn't budge. Trunks flies another blast almost making drop the vase, I didn't thankfully. I caught it before it dropped the ground and opened it. A steam like substance reaches Trunks. At first he is dumbfounded wondering where he was and the he noticed me.

"Gabriella?" I nodded my head confirming it was me. He rushed over to me; he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm so sorry! Whatever I said to you I didn't mean it!" he apologized. I smiled looking back up at him.

"It's okay I know, I was there remember?" I giggled using my teasing nature. He thought for minuet looking around.

"Oh no Dad killed Goku!" he said, fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry Dad is okay Trunks, Kabito Ki saved him in time, which is why I have this." I patted the vase. "Dende and Mr. Popo are back to normal and soon so will with the rest of the innocent people." I started looking for any sign of my brothers. "Do you know where my brothers are?"

"Yeah I do come on." He says taking the lead. He lead me back deeper into the city, over to where a large number of people were scared out of their minds. I looked up to find Dad and Baby Vegeta to be equally matched. Out of nowhere a beam of light flashed onto Vegeta. He started changing like how Dad when he became an Ape, but he was more in control then he was. Baby Vegeta starts firing random Ki blast, some at my Dad, but mostly nothing. He was aiming at his own people! Trunks and I fly away from the chaos. As we flew over the large crowd of Baby followers I opened the lid and the same smoke came out from the top. All of the people stopped running around for a brief second wondering where they were but started again as Baby continued his rampage. Trunks nudges on my left shoulder and I turn to where he was pointing at. Gohan and Goten were right in front of us.

"Gohan and Goten!" I scream happily. I fly over to them somewhat guarded, Trunks idled by.

"Gabriella."They both say, before they could think of attacking me I reopen the lid and they stop. They blinked a few times like most people and then they were back to reality.

"Mini me?" Gohan asks bewildered. Gohan hasn't called me that since I was a little girl. I give the vase over to Trunks to hold and fly over to Gohan's arms.

"Oh Gohan it is you!" I said. I was starting to cry, I guess it was because I was happy to have him back.

"Hey what about me twiny!"Goten says teasing me. I laughed as I flew over to my twin as well. As I was hugging my twin I started hearing Dad fighting Vegeta again.

"Do you think we should help?" Goten asks, his arm still around me.

"Let's go see, you know Dad he always wants a challenge." Gohan says. Vegeta was still in his Ape form when we got there and he had a good hold on my Dad.

"Leave him alone!" I yell getting away from Goten's hold on me. I started hearing them object but I didn't listen. I raised my index finger at Baby's eye and shouted, "Lightning Laser!" It made Baby loose his hold on Dad, but Dad was so weak he fell back on the ground. I flew down to him, he smiled as I helped him up, the boys slowly followed suit.

"Have you gone crazy sissy!" Gohan yelled at me. I rolled my eyes as I continued to help Dad.

"Are you okay Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." That's when I noticed his voice changed dramatically. I guess I was only used to his kid voice. "But I'm low on energy." He sighs looking up at Baby Vegeta. I started hearing yelling from another end of the fields. It was all of the scouts including Pan.

"Are you okay Grandpa?"Both Sailor Moon and Pan asked. I guess Serena deiced to transform again. Dad tells them he's fine, but out of energy. I looked back up again to Vegeta wondering if he was going to anything out of the ordinary.

"What if Trunks and I fused?" Goten wondered. I almost forgot about that move!

"No not strong enough." He says, they both sighed. I could tell they just wanted to fuse anyway.

"What if we just give you our power Dad?" Gohan asked.

"Good idea Gohan!" Dad says.

"I'll do it too!" Pan says, eventually Serena joins in, de-transforming so she could do so. The Scouts decided to help us by being a diversion so we could transfer energy over Dad. Each of stand in a circle and begin concentrating. It was quiet enough to the point where I could hear each of the Sailor's attacks. Once our power has reached a maximum level, with one combined yell, our energy was given to Dad. We all stand there a moment wondering if it worked. When he looked up I knew it had worked. He starts taking over the girl's job of fighting Baby himself, and Baby was becoming weaker by the second. As Dad was about to release an attack to Baby, he started clutching his stomach. _MajUub must be trying to fight from the inside!_ I thought while smiling. Dad stops his attack as he spits him out of his mouth. MajUub was really weakened and passed out. Gohan rushes over to help him, once he did he lays him on the ground so he could rest.

Dad starts fighting Baby with much more power thanks to all of us that had helped. In a couple of attacks Baby was severely wounded. As Dad was about to release another Ki blast aimed for Baby's head, he raised his arms and started for the air. He was doing the bomb again! Without caring Dad just starts flying random blasts at Baby hoping to make him stop. It doesn't. by now the Bomb was at full power ready for to strike it's opponent.

"REVENGE DEATH BALL FINAL!"Baby screams at the top of his lungs, he aims it directly at Dad. But this time Dad hand enough strength to fight it against him, he got into his usual fighting stance and started making the bomb go the other way. With one final pull the bomb had rebounded on to Baby Vegeta and he was knocked off of his feet. All of us stood there ready to fight in case he decided to try anything. He got up very slowly and from what I could see on the cut on his left shoulder something silver was trying to escape. It ended up being Baby and he didn't try attacking us but rather ran off in a hurry.

"Where's he going" Sailor Mini Moon asks. She was by Serena now. I heard a small ship go off not far from us and saw it leave the planet's atmosphere.

"You're just not gonna let him get away are you Dad?" I asked him. He smirked at me preparing another Kameawave. The Sailor Scouts stepped considering they were right behind him. I looked up watching Baby about to be destroyed for good.

"KAMEAMEHAA!"Dad shouts as he waited for the right opportunity to strike. Before Baby made it passed the sun that was when Dad finally let the blast go. With one final boom, Baby was gone for good.

"So he's really gone then?" Serena asks as she helps up a really weakened Vegeta. I doubt he knows what's going on.

"Yeah there is no way Baby could've escaped that wave if it was it aimed at him, the sun was directly behind him to. So even if he survived the bomb he would've have still run to the sun anyway. My Dad must some secret genius or something.

"Yay! Grandpa did it!" she cheers as she hugs him. Trunks grabs my hand and I lay my head on his shoulder. All of us laugh at Pan's silliness, but I couldn't help but think we still had a lot more work to do..


	10. Earth's Ressurection

_**Gabriella's POV**_

_**I know it's a really really short chapter but the next one will be better and longer. Much more action and maybe some funny scenes in there too. I hope to have the chapter up by next Monday. **_

Everyone was all in the control room wondering what to do next. Baby had used the Black Star Dragon Balls, and now the Earth was doomed to be destroyed along with everyone on it.

"Well we got to think of something!"Bulma says smashing random keys on the control board. It started going off and I ended up being the one to fix it."Thanks Gabriella." She sighs as she sits back down. I walk back over next to Trunks and Serena.

"Since the Earth is going to be destroyed..."Serena trailed off thinking.

"Don't remind us Meatball head." Raye sneered. She wasn't at all happy about the situation either.

"Let me finish Raye!" she yells at Raye and she backs down. "As I was saying since its bound to be gone, why don't we just bring everyone on Earth over to here?" she asks. "Planet Tuffle is a little like Earth Right?"

"Immigrating a whole planet."Vegeta agrees with her. "We did this a lot back on planet Vegeta when needed. Tools of the trade." He smirks at Serena. "Brilliant idea Serena."She smiles while hugging him.

"But getting everyone here will take a lot of man power."Lita says. "How will we do it?" I hear a squeal coming over from Amy and Mina to find Kabito KI had scared them popping in. He walks over to Serena and Vegeta.

"I think it's a terrific idea to Serena and Vegeta." he says, "I'll be willing to help."

"Wait a minute!"Gohan says. "We still have the Namekian Dragon Balls right?" we've only used them once before when Dad and Vegeta were very low on energy. And to resurrect Earth as well. Will it allow us to do the same wish once again? It has been several years since its been made…

"Yeah we do." I said. Everyone's eyes were on me. "Could we make the same wish again?"

"It's worth a shot."Dad said getting up. He was sitting next to Pan. Dad starts getting ready for instant transmission, looking at each of us. Kabito Ki joined him at the last minute.

"I'll go with you Goku." He says. Both of them left at different times. It didn't take long to hear from them again and the smiles on their faces said it all.

"We got it take care of." Dad says. For the time being we all decide to head to Earth, to try and make the announcement. We left the people that were on planet Tuffle there just for the time being. At the moment I was with Trunks, Dad, Pan and Serena trying to gather people to go with us to the Tuffle Planet. I almost forgot how arrogant and scared some people could be about these types of problems. It reminded me of when future Rini, Vegeta and I asked them to give Dad energy for the Spirit Bomb again.

"This is like the Spirit Bomb all over again." I sighed walking up to them. I was barely able to get Amy's parents to go to the planet, they agreed after some explanation and proof from Serena and I.

"How could we get people to listen? So far I could only get Mina's parents, to go, surprisingly the Outer Scouts and their families, and Hotaru and hers." Serena said. I tried thinking back on how we eventually got people to listen to us for the Spirit Bomb. Eventually I remember using Mr. Satan…

"Mr. Satan!" I said finishing my thought. Everyone turned to me in recognition. I start flying over to his mansion with the others not too far from behind me, to already finding a crowd in front of his house. He was bellowing from a microphone, getting people to listen.

"People, I know it may sound weird, but we need to head to the planet up in the sky! We have transportation ready for you. If you need assistance and can't get on the ships, ask these fellow people for assistance, with these purple badges!" he says showing one of them high in the air. As far as I'm concerned I am not wearing one of those things.

"Please tell me I don't have to wear one to!"Serena complained.

"Well you are helping Serena."Trunks says flying over to the mansion.

"This is so not cool." Serena continued complaining flying after he father.

"If only gramps used his power for good." Pan says sighing. Well I'll give her credit on that one; he does tend to abuse it when the opportunity strikes. Dad, Pan, and I follow the two to where Mr. Satan was waiting to give us our badges. I declined of course, I made Serena wear one and she stomped off to Vegeta. Goten was here with us as well.

"Hey Twiny!" he says hugging me. "Where's your badge?" he asks. I noticed he was wearing it, it suited his outfit, somewhat... but it still looked ridiculous.

"Not a chance Goten." I muttered, he almost asked Vegeta but he gave him a dirty look and flew off.

"Way to go Uncle Goten." Within the few days that followed, we had managed to get most of the people on the planet on the ships to go to Planet Tuffle. I was assigned to work with Gohan getting the remainder of people in Tokyo; Dad would get the rest all over the world with his Instant Transmission. It wasn't long now that the ships will be soon taking off.

"Momma we're almost ready!" Serena hollered from the balcony of the ship. She was in the one Trunks was flying in.

"Okay Serena I'll be there soon! Gotta help Gohan with a few things!" I hollered back. She started running back inside and I swear I heard her trip in something or rather someone, it almost sounded like Raye..

"She'll never change." Gohan said smirking.

"Yeah I know." I laughed as I was making sure everyone was getting on the ships. I then noticed Gohan was starting to get very still and quiet all of the sudden. I went back over to him to make sure he was alright. His face looked pleading and saddened. I wanted it to go away. "Gohan? You okay?" I started hearing a voice I hadn't heard in years it seemed. It was Piccolo; Gohan was still having the same expression. "Piccolo?" I was afraid he was in some sort of trouble.

_"Hi Gabby." _I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" I asked him.

_"No not where I'm going. I just wanted to say how proud of you I am, all three of you. Mostly you two. You two have grown up right before my eyes, and are one of my closest friends." _Why was he saying all of these things? Is he not…

"You can't leave! I need you Piccolo!" Gohan shouted. I swear I could see a tear in his eyes.

_"Not anymore you don't Gohan, same to you Gabriella."_ I wanted to cry myself. I've always considered Piccolo a close friend of mine and now he was going to do the unthinkable when it didn't need to be done...

"We can always get Kabito Ki Piccolo! There's no need to do this!" I said. The tears were flowing along with Gohan's. He was going to miss him more I think.

_"There is no need to worry about me anymore you two, I gave your father enough energy to do Instant Transmission he'll be fine and so will you. Take care of Serena and Pan, they're both very good kids, they remind me of both of you. "_Gohan was trying not to cry I could tell. _"You two better get going, the Earth doesn't have that much time left."_ After that communication with Piccolo was gone.

"PICCOLO!" Gohan screamed going down to his knees. Tears falling down his eyes. I bent down next to him not saying anything. Piccolo was right about the Earth not having enough time left. I felt a tiny tremor from the Earth and I knew it was time to go, especially when Dad reappeared in front of us. He didn't say anything as he saw the tears in our eyes. He bent down with us, since he was in his Super Saiyan 4 form. He helped me move Gohan from where he was rooted and on to the ship. We entered and entered to where everyone was waiting for us.

"Gohan?" Videl asked, Gohan shrugged her off and he went to the opposite side of the room. Tears were still going down from my eyes as well but I stayed with everyone else.

"Are you okay Momma?" Serena asked. I gave her tiny smile as she hugged me, knowing I couldn't answer at the moment. I looked up at Trunks and he gave a small smile as well. He must of figured it out. I looked at Dad and I could tell he didn't want Piccolo to do this himself but he couldn't stop him.

"It wasn't your fault you know." I told him. "Knowing Piccolo he wanted to do it himself.

"I know." He said walking over to Gohan. We never stayed to long on Planet Tuffle; Dende was transported with the help of Kabito Ki to make the wish on the Namekian Dragon Balls. Porunga granted our wishes, and I now I could see the planet Earth in the sky. It was like it never went through an explosion. As I figured we couldn't wish Piccolo back and I was still missing him terribly. It was odd not having him around…

We were all back on Earth having a little get together in celebration of Baby's defeat and saving the Earth once again. All of the Z fighters were invited and Serena's friends tagged along. For some reason the Outer Scouts didn't want to come and join us. Serena told me they normally didn't want to work with the Inner group but it somewhat changed when the time called for it. I was with my mother and Bulma helping decorate for the party. Serena was busy annoying Goten but he was having too much fun not to care. When I looked to find Gohan he was nowhere to be seen.

"I still can't believe Baby made me his Queen!" Bulma exclaimed as I saw Dad fly upwards. Gohan must be up there. I ignored Bulma and my mother and followed him.

"I miss him Dad." Gohan said looking down at the party scene. Emotionless.

"I know Gohan I do to.' Dad said. I nod in agreement taking my brothers hand.

"But I don't think he would want to wallow in his death Gohan." I gave him a reassuring smiled, and he knew I was right. As I looked down I saw a limo pull up, knowing Trunks was inside I flew down next to Serena and Pan.

"Hey guys." Trunks says as he exists the Limo. The driver pulled away. I walked to him giving him a hug. I haven't seen him really since we got back to Earth; he was immediately called to work for damage control. He kissed my forehead as I came up to him.

"Daddy!" Serena squealed as she hugged Trunks other side.

"Oh Pan, I have a surprise for you!" Trunks says with a grin.

"What could that be?" she asks. I then noticed Giru was floating behind his back, staying quiet. After a minuet of Pan guessing what her surprise was Giru reappeared from Trunks shoulder. He flies over to her. Pan surprisingly opens her arms to him. "Giru!" she says happily, I laugh as Serena looks at him in awe. I just realized these two never meet. Giru flies over to Serena already making the connection between her, Trunks and I. the night after that wet without any event, and maybe now everything could live in peace.


	11. Return Of The Dead

_**Gabriella's POV**_

_**hope you enjoy the only reason it took so long because this chpater was the biggest so far. i sort of changed some of it so i could add some Sailor Moon stuff in there. anyway enjoy the Return of the Dead! as always i like reviews :)**_

_Why was I here again? Oh right, my father and niece made me_. Dad was still the size of a kid since we ran out wishes on the Namekian Dragon Balls. So we decided to wait again before we could use ours. We were at The World Martial Arts Tournament; Pan was fighting in the Adult Division with Dad being in the Junior Division. Mr. Satan claims it's because he was too short to be able to compete in the Adult Division. I know it's because he doesn't want to fight him when the time comes. After years of being World Champion Mr. Satan has decided to call it quits and let the next winner of the Adult Division take his place. I think he knows his granddaughter will win making this announcement. All around me I could here people arguing he will come back within 3 years but others say never. He seems pretty sure for not coming back so I'll go with never. I was outside of the tournament waiting for Trunks to sneak out of work. He called on Serena's communicator not too long ago saying he was trying.

"What's taking so long?" Serena asks looking down and up the street.

"I don't know, maybe he couldn't make it?" I started feeling a familiar power coming towards us and Serena answered to who it was. Trunks landed right in front of us.

"Hey guys!" he says hugging each of us.

"Busy day at work?" I ask. Serena pushed me out of the way to get a hug in. She's hardly seen him due to the fact Heart Crystal stealers have been acting out more lately.

"Yeah you bet. I was barely able to get out, thanks to Mr. Satan's announcement." He says as we entered the tournament building. As all three of us were walking in I could hear a commotion from outside the doors entering the arena.

"Grandpa?" Serena wondered as she tried to go get a better view.

"Why would your Dad be here Trunks?" I asked him, he let go of my hand to go find him along with Serena. I heard a blast and people screaming. Yup that's definitely Vegeta. Only he could make such a racket and not care about others. I followed Serena and Trunks to where the door was blasted open and officials lying on the ground. They were alive thankfully and started running, when I heard Vegeta hollering demanding a spot in the tournament.

"I demand entry now!" he scared one of the officials. He ran for his life.

"Dad what are you doing?" Trunks shouted at his father. Vegeta pushed him out of the way before Serena tried her turn in convincing him. Serena couldn't even get through to him. He pushed her out of the way and entered where the arena was. Dad was fighting, some kid around eight years old or something. Dad notices Vegeta and turns around.

"Hey Vegeta!" he says, the little boy tried attacking Dad as he was distracted. He punched Dad in the back but he felt nothing.

"Reduced to fighting children I see Kakorot?"Vegeta smirks at Dad competitor.

"Yeah unfortunately, Mr. Satan said I was too short to fight in the Adult Division." He explains as he blocks a punch from the boy.

"Too short?" Vegeta asks. He sounded like he didn't believe it.

"Um Dad?" his attention turned on me as I walked up the others flanking behind me. "You do know he made that up so you couldn't fight him in the Adult Division right?" I asked him. He stared at me blankly for a moment trying to figure it out. By now Dad's competitor was getting mad at him for ignoring their fight. While Dad was trying to process the information I gave him the little boy started tickling him. Caught off guard Dad was almost thrown off of the ring. He was hanging on though, but by now the boy was stomping on his hands to make Dad let go of the edge of the arena. The little boy got tired of this and started tickling Dad's sides again, forgetting he was ticklish Dad let go of the arena and he fell to the ground getting disqualified.

"And Goku is disqualified for falling out of the ring! Making Mougley the winner!" the announcer shouted to the audience. I can't believe my own father lost to an eight year old boy! A geeky one at that!

"Oh Daddy," I said sighing as he got up. I heard a beeping sound coming from Serena's communicator.

"Hey Mina!" she says, her face turned serious. "Okay on my way in a minuet Venus." She snaps it shut. "There's another attack! Gotta jet!" she says as she grabs her compact. She hugs each of us as her communicator went off again. "What? I'm coming Mars!" she yelled trying to leave. she was hugging Vegeta as is beeped. She stops mid step.

"No it's not that, the purest heart belonged to Rini!" she shouts all of us are by Serena in an instant. I heard one of the scouts fire an attack. I believe it was Jupiter. "Uranus and Neptune are here as well, but we need some serious power!" she yells. The pain and anger on Serena's face is evident.

"Alright on my way!" she closes it again raising her compact. "MOON COSMIC POWER!" in a quick hurry she transformed into Sailor Moon. "Grandpa can you teleport me there? It's an emergency!"

"Of course Sailor Moon." He quickly transforms himself into Super Saiyan 4 and in a flash they were gone. _I hope Rini will be alright..._

"She's got this don't worry." Trunks said grabbing my hand while giving me a reassuring squeeze. The afternoon after that went by in a blur. After Dad got disqualified I stayed near him trying to keep calm once he returned. It worked for the most part, but I had a feeling Serena and Rini were in some kind of trouble. As the day progressed, the tournament ended, Pan decided to not go all the way through saying she doesn't want to end up like her grandfather. I don't blame her. By now everyone had met up minus Vegeta, he had flown off getting angry cause he couldn't compete. The sun was setting at this point and we were heading back to Capsule Corp.

"Serena is taking a while getting Rini, do you think…" Gohan was starting to wonder if we should go and help.

"She'll be fine; she would've raised her energy if she needed our help." Trunks said. As I looked I noticed Vegeta flying our way. He still looked really mad about earlier today…

"Alright Kakorot, you and me, right here." He said getting in a fighting stance.

"Vegeta you can't fight here!" Bulma hollered at him. "One we're on a middle of a bridge and there are innocent people nearby!" Vegeta as always ignored her. Dad steps passed Trunks and I and does the same thing.

"Sure thing Vegeta." he smiles. "I guess when we fought on Planet Tuffle it didn't count huh?"

"Well I don't remember most of it so no." they both raise their energies even higher.

"You two are crazy!"Gohan yells at them. I started hearing rumbling from somewhere but I couldn't pinpoint it...

"Uh can we do it some other time Vegeta? I'm kind of hungry." It was dead silent for a minute before Vegeta powered down and started laughing and I started laughing too. After the incident on the bridge everyone returned home. Trunks and I went back to Capsule Corp and when we got there all of the girls were there and Darien. Rini was in his arms, and looked like she wasn't alive. Darien was holding her, and he was healing her, trying to keep her alive.

"What happened? Is she..." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"No, well not yet, Darien is keeping her alive." Amy told me. Rini seemed so dead to me... I shook that thought away from my mind.

"We have to go back." Serena said getting up.

"But Serena..." Mina was about to object.

"I'm not about to watch Rini die you guys! Are you going to be okay Darien?" she asked.

"Yeah I should be fine here, that is your Grandma won't mind me staying."

"Of course not Darien!" Bulma exclaimed. Serena and the girls transformed, I stopped Serena before she left the room.

"Do you need help?" I asked, grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Don't worry Momma I'll be fine. I'll get everyone back safe even Hotaru." She smiled hugging me, and then ran off to find the rest of the girls. Trunks and I stayed the night keeping a watchful eye on Rini. Darien never let go of her, not even when we volunteered to watch her. He eventually got some sleep though with Rini next to him. I never went to sleep that night since I was so worried about Serena and the girls. I know there battles could last a while but this was getting ridiculous. I decided to head back to Mt. Poaz for the time being, I left a note for Trunks in case he wondered. He had work the next day so it wouldn't matter anyway. I said my last goodbye to Darien and Rini and flew off home. By the time I had gotten there I could already smell food. Bulma and Bulla were there along with my brother Videl and Pan. Apparently they all decided to meet up today. I took an empty seat next to Gohan, not muttering a word.

"You okay sissy?" he asked with a mouthful of food.

"Just worried for Rini, Serena is still out there fighting with the girls."

"She'll be okay Gabriella. How's Rini?" Dad asked as Mom gave him another serving, she gave me one too.

"She'll be fine if she stays with Darien." I told all of them.

"Where's Trunks at? I figured he'd be with you Gabby." Bulla said.

"Work as usual." I said crossing my arms. I heard the doorbell ring then and Pan had offered to answer, as I was about to take the first bite of my meal, I heard Pan squeal. Gohan immediately rushed over to her along with me. The person that was at the door was Trunks. He was horribly beaten up, most damage done to his face, a cut on his arm. Gohan took him to a spare bedroom. I sat next to him. Holding his hand the entire time.

"What do you think happened?" Bulma worried. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know he was at work but I guess he decided to come here instead. " I told them. As I did I felt Trunks starting to stir. He squeezed my hand as he started to slowly wake up. He looked around a minute before he realized where he was. He let go of my hand to rub his eyes.

"What happened to you Trunks?" Bulla was the first to ask. Trunks sighed for some reason unwillingly not wanting to tell us.

"I was attacked." He started to explain. He told us after he was leaving work; his limo was attacked out of nowhere. The limo was destroyed but him and the driver made it. The driver ran away on his orders. The attacker ended up being no other then Android 17, Android 18's brother.

"But I thought he was on our side?" I asked Gohan and Dad.

"Something must have happened to him then." Dad explained. "Did he say anything important to you Trunks?" Dad wondered.

"Yeah, he did actually, he said he wanted to fight Goku in Hell and beware of the sky." He told us. Beware of the sky? What could that possibly mean? When I looked outside I noticed there was lightning and few clouds. This was odd since it was a beautiful day before any of this happened. I left Trunks' side and ran outside. When I looked up I noticed there was a large dark hole in the sky. Lightning was shooting out of it all around, it didn't help I felt something evil coming from it. Dad ran next to me, eventually everyone followed suit.

"You feel it huh Gabby?"Dad asked. I only nodded my head; I felt a huge headache coming along just by looking at it. Gohan came up next to me.

"You okay Gabriella?" he asked. He must have sensed I wasn't feeling well.

"Yeah I'll be fine Go..." before I could finish I collapsed onto the ground after the world started to turn. Gohan caught me in time.

"Gabriella!" Trunks shouted. He ran over to help me.

_"Now I hope you can guess this is a very bad situation." _A familiar voice sounded through the air, it was King Kai.

"Hey King Kai! Long time no talk how are you?" dad asked making small talk.

_"I've been better Goku, got a bit of a head cold but nothing that can't be cured. But this isn't time for small talk!"_ I got back on my feet so I could listen. _"As Gabriella had already felt, a lot of negative energy is coming from the hole in the sky since it's a portal to Hell. All of your enemies you have fought along with the Sailor Scouts will come back alive!" _King Kai explains as I took a grip onto Gohan.

"A portal to Hell?" I asked him.

_"Yes unfortunately."_ He says. _"Are you planning on going in like Android 17 asked Goku?"_ King asked Dad. Everyone's attention was turned in on Dad now.

"Looks like I have no choice." He was grinning. I knew he's been looking for a challenge for a while now.

"Good Luck Goku." Mom said, Pan gave him luck as well but Bulma seemed a little hesitant about him going in. He went in anyway leaving us behind to fend for ourselves. I was more worried about Serena, she has no idea what was going on. I bet she was still trying to fight whoever was in charge of the Heart Crystal stealers.

"Someone should warn Serena, I'll go if anyone wants to join." Trunks says getting ready to leave. I let go of Gohan.

"I'll go to." I said. Everyone was looking at me. Do they think I'm too weak to fight right now?

"Are you sure Gabby?" Gohan asked as I was half way up in the air. I nodded but regretted it. I have a feeling if the portal went away I'd be fine. All of us went into Satan City feeling ready and prepared. Gohan and Pan decided to split up in case they found Serena and the Scouts. It was just me and Trunks for now. As we were fighting some little green guys, I believe I remember Vegeta calling them Saibamen, I noticed Goten was with Valese. He was protectively covering her as he was fighting a Saibamen himself. I looked to Trunks and nodded. With a combined blast from the both of us it was gone in an instant.

"Need a little help Twiny?" I asked him using his nickname for me. He looked around for a minute then turned around.

"You know I could've gotten it myself right?" he asked, as Trunks and I were laughing at him. Goten dropped Valese back at home so he could help us, eventually we caught up with MajUub. He was surrounded by Saibamen when we caught up with him. They were destroyed when we got to him. As we were fighting, I heard a very tiny moan coming from somewhere. Goten flew over to where it was and found Sailor Venus all bruised and bloody. Trunks and I ran over to her.

"Venus what happened to you?" Trunks asked helping her up.

"Well we were fighting Mistress 9, or rather Sailor Moon, Neptune and Uranus were. All of us Inner's were trying to keep the enemy within its wall. But then out of nowhere the huge cloud in the sky got larger and larger. People started attacking, that's when it got even more chaotic. Sailor Moon was barely able to beat Mistress 9 after people started attacking from the hole. Hotaru is gone to since Neptune and Uranus took her." She explained as she clung onto Trunks. "As Sailor Moon was defeating Mistress 9 a huge explosion happened, that's when you showed up." she continued in shallow gasps, that's when I noticed a huge gap was on her side. It was bleeding tremendously through her uniform.

"Venus your hurt!" I exclaimed rushing over to her side.

"I'll be fine just find Serena and the other's, please Gabby." She pleaded with me. I looked to the boys and they told me they'd watch over Venus, I flew off flying over the City looking for my daughter.

_**Serena's POV **_

_Where was everyone?_ The last thing I could remember I was defeating Mistress 9. I was in Satan City that I could recall. The Mugen School was completely destroyed after I had killed Mistress 9 and Pharo 90. Neptune and Uranus took Hotaru hopefully somewhere safe. As for the other girls I had no idea where they were. All I know is after the huge cloud in the sky appeared everything went chaotic. All of our previous enemies that Grandpa Goku had killed had come back to life. As for our enemies I didn't see any so far. I was walking around, weak and confused. I tried transforming into Sailor Moon but I was so weak I couldn't. I couldn't even go Super Saiyan. As I was walking everyone was running in panic in the opposite direction I was going. That's when I noticed a big brawly bald man exploding half of the city. With one blast of his finger he was able to destroy all of the buildings around him. Who is he?

"Aren't you supposed to run away like the rest of weak earthlings?" the man asked, ready to charge at me. I had my brooch ready in case. But I knew I was a long shot away from being able to transform. Into anything really.

"I'm no earthling." I said. He looked me over, as if he knew me.

"Ah daughter of Kakorot I see?" he asks getting ready to fight.

"More like one of his Granddaughters." I smirked, he was shocked to find out his family had gotten bigger over the years.

"Well granddaughter of Kakorot, prepare to meet your demise." He says preparing the same attack he did earlier. I prepared for it knowing I was too weak to fight. I stood there closing my eyes waiting for the pain to come. It didn't. I reopened my eyes to find that Grandpa Vegeta had saved me.

"Vegeta!" the man exclaims, he almost sounded happy to see him. Does he know him?

"So to get revenge you try to kill off my granddaughter Nappa? That's low…even for you." He said getting in a fighting stance. He was protectively in front of me as well.

"Granddaughter, Vegeta? She said she was Kakorots!" Nappa yells confused.

"She's both." He snarled. Nappa continued to look confused as he tries to figure it out, he eventually does but a little too late. Grandpa Vegeta attacks Nappa while he has the chance to strike. With one final blast Grandpa Vegeta was able to destroy Nappa, again, with one final blast.

"Thanks Grandpa V!" I said hugging his arm, he smiles down at me noticing I wasn't in my Scout or Saiyan form.

"Are you alright Serena?" he asks. I nod my head yes.

"Yeah just a little out of energy. I was fighting Mistress 9 and Pharo 90 when everything started going crazy." I told him. He started getting tense. "What's wrong?" he gets in front of me, protecting me again. Two men stand before us while landing.

"Ah Vegeta good to see you again."Said a man with a long white beard. He looked like half of him was made of metal. As for his friend he looked all metal. He introduced himself as Dr. Myuu.

"Dr. Gero. I had a feeling I was going to see you again." He says still protectively in front of me. He turned to talk to me. "Serena you have no energy, run now!" but he couldn't fight these two alone. Even though I was weak and couldn't transform into anything, I could still help!

"But Grandpa Ve.." he interrupted me.

"Go now Serena, find your parents! I'm sure there worried about you." He says as he turns to face both Dr.'s. He starts attacking them, both of them being able to hold their own. In the end I listen to my Grandfather's wishes knowing he was right about me being too weak to fight. I flew off in the opposite direction hoping to find someone I knew, rather it was the Scouts or my family. As I finally got closer to Satan city again I found Uncle Gohan with my parents. They were fighting some guy that looked like he was part machine or something. With the little energy I had I formed a blast of my own.

"Cosmic Fever!" I shouted. A blue yellow light illuminated from my hand along with tiny little crescent moons and stars. Everyone was shocked but happy to see me. I flew closer but the machine guy was still there. He was just shocked someone like me could give such a powerful blast. I was too considering how weak I was.

"Serena!" Both Momma and Daddy shouted. "Are you okay?" Momma asked, she looked weak herself. The more I noticed the more I could see she was trying to keep herself afloat. She looked like she wanted to faint or at least pass out for the rest of the afternoon.

"Yeah I am thanks to Grandpa Vegeta." I told them about my encounter with Nappa. Uncle Gohan recognized the name immediately saying he has fought him before when he was little. As I was telling them what happened the Machine Dude was attacking Momma. Uncle Gohan stepped in front of her as he was about to attack her. This left Gohan with his left arm turned into metal. The machine dude took this an advantage and one after another gave Uncle Gohan horrible attacks. After he was attacked again his leg was now also turned into metal.

"Oh no Gohan!" Momma shouted as she watched Uncle Gohan being turned into metal. "You're going to pay for this General Rilldo!" Momma continued to shout. With one angry yell she managed to turn into a Super Saiyan and was quickly able to destroy him.

"Oh no Dad!" I heard someone shout. It was my cousin Pan, she was with Mr. Satan and the little robot named Giru. "Your hurt Daddy!" she exclaims. She turned her attention on Giru. "Hey Giru do you think you could heal my Dad?" she asks kindly. The robot was able to do so, with one little beam Uncle Gohan's leg and arm was fully repaired and operational. As we were celebrating another victory I felt someone coming our way. Someone I haven't felt in a couple of years. As she got closer I noticed it was none other than Queen Beryl! She was back from the dead!

"Queen Beryl!" I exclaimed. Everyone turned their attention onto the evil Queen.

"Hello there Sailor Moon." She says with her evil scepter at hand. I was wondering when I was going to see her again. I gripped my brooch tighter knowing I wasn't able to transform. What was I going to do now? Maybe my parent's could kill her for me?

"I could use some help." I told them, not looking away from Beryl. I heard Daddy and Uncle Gohan powering up.

"Nothing could stop me Sailor Moon, I will get my revenge. And now is my chance to strike you have no energy! But you do have some…the rest of your of life energy. Just what I need to survive once again!" she cackles as she charges at me. Her hand immediately go to my throat and I was powerless to stop it. The more I tried the more I lost my energy, just like she would want.

"Serena!" I heard Momma. She prepares a Ki blast, but Beryl sees this as an opportunity.

"Now, you wouldn't want to hurt precious Moon princess right?" she asks chocking me harder. I didn't want to but I screamed from the pain. What are we going to do..? as she continued to choke all of my energy out I was starting to get sleepy…as I was about to close my eyes Beryl's hand let go of me and I almost collapsed to the ground. But didn't thank to... Endymion? Darien was dressed in his kingly attire while holding me. He had thrown a rose to beryl's hand making her let go of me. When I looked over to her, her was scratched and bleeding.

"Endymion?" she wondered. He gave me to Daddy so I could rest up.

"Don't worry Serena I got this." Endymion said as he got out his sword. I couldn't say anything since my voice hurt from Beryl hurting me. Endymion proved too much more powerful than anyone suspected. After a while Beryl was running low on energy herself. She was breathing heavily by the time Endymion almost got her with his sword. With one final blow to her stomach she was gone, in a big black cloud of smoke. "What'd going you guys?" he asks as he puts his sword back.

"Everyone's coming back from the dead. Even your enemies." Momma explains looking me over."How's Rini doing Darien?" she asks him.

"Fine, the girls were able to get her heart crystal back." He explains. So the girls got to Rini then? That's good. I was so worried about her. "That's why I'm here." All of a sudden I felt someone's energy spike to a maximum.. I fly off of Daddy's arms.

"What's wrong Serena?" Daddy asks. I tried sensing who that energy was again. Of course! It was Grandpa Vegeta!

"It's Grandpa Vegeta he's in trouble!" I say in my hoarse voice.

"But how could you tell…" Daddy was about to say something as Momma interrupted him.

"Your right it is his him!" Momma exclaimed getting worried, I guess growing up with him, like I have, she's gotten attached to him. I even think he has a soft spot for her as well, even though he won't admit it."Who was he fighting before you came here?" she asked me.

"I don't know. Some Doctor's I don't know who they are. One of them was though if that helps anything." I told her. She looked to Daddy and Pan with a knowing look.

"Dr. Gero?" Uncle Gohan asked. I nodded confirming. My voice still hurt from Beryl. He looked to Momma.

"Yeah I bet the other Dr, was Myuu." Daddy said. He still had the same look Momma did. I was itching to go down and help Grandpa Vegeta and apparently she was too. I start heading down there with Momma ignoring the comments from the guys. Grandpa Vegeta was fighting someone I have never seen before. Was he Android 17?

"Android 17." Uncle Gohan confirmed for me. Grandpa Vegeta turned around to find us.

"What are you doing here I don't need your help!" he said stubbornly.

"Apparently you do Vegeta." Momma said flying over to him. Dr. Gero smiled as he saw her.

"Aw so she was reborn." Reborn? Huh?

"Yeah you should be worried about her Gero. She killed you once she could do it again." Grandpa Vegeta said as she floated next to her.

"We'll see about that!" Dr. Gero exclaimed. Android 17 landed on a nearby boulder. He reminded me some much of Android 18…

"Oh Android 17?" Myuu hollered. As I looked another Android 17 landed next to what looked to be the newer version of him.

"Two Android 17's?" Grandpa Vegeta sounded shocked. Both of them started to glow, and with one big blinding light both were combined into one.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Super Android 17." Dr. Gero snickered as he watched Super Android 17 land back on the ground. He looked us over as if were nothing compared to him. Maybe we were nothing. I sure felt like it, just by looking at him. Grandpa powered to his Saiyan form but as I thought he was nothing against the Super Android. With one punch he was flung back over to us.

"Oh no Vegeta!" Momma hollered as she watched him fly back over to us. I left Darien to go help my Grandfather. As I looked up Momma was attacking the Android, she was in her Saiyan form and surprisingly able to hold her own against him.

"Gabriella…" Grandpa Vegeta muttered as he saw her fight.

"He's just toying with her!" Uncle Gohan said shocked. She seemed to be doing so well though, so why was he teasing her? I saw Uncle Goten and MajUub land next to Daddy. As they did Super Android 17 used his first blast against Momma. She was flung back over to us but she hit a boulder knocking her out cold as she hit the boulder she turned back to normal. Super Android 17 landed back on the ground unaffected by Momma's attacks. He flips his hair as he continues to watch us.

"No one hurts my wife and gets away with it!"Daddy shouted powering up. He attacked the Android but just like Grandpa Vegeta and Momma before him, he was powerless. One by one everyone tried attacking him but it ended in the same result. If only I could transform into Super Saiyan Sailor Moon I would be able to fight along with them…but for now I was reduced to watch Grandpa Vegeta who was clinging on to my arm.

"You all are nothing compared to Super Android 17! He is the ultimate fighting weapon!"Exclaimed Dr. Gero. What if Dr. Gero was right that he is unstoppable? I look around and everyone was starting to get as weak as I was. We were going to need a miracle if we even thought about surviving….


	12. Super Android 17

_**Serena POV **_

_**like always i want reviews :) hope you enjoy the end of Super 17. **_

What are we going to do now? We were completely defenseless against this Super Android or whatever he's called. As I was holding onto Grandpa Vegeta Dr. Gero was giving orders to the Android to eliminate us. He only stands there ignoring Gero's command.

"What are you waiting for 17? Kill them all!" he shouts at his creation.

"He's been programmed into only listening to me Dr. Gero." Myuu replied to his friend.

"Wait? What?" Gero gasps out of shock. Super 17 takes it upon himself to eliminate him with only one simple blast. Pan was almost hit by it but she barely dodged it in time. She lands by me. Dr Myuu then commands 17 to attacks again. I leave Grandpa Vegeta to attack gaining some energy back from all of my resting. Maybe it was enough to transform back into Super Saiyan Sailor Moon? I didn't want to risk it and get killed trying…Android 17 release's another powerful blast to my stomach and I'm flung back over to pan. She helps me back up.

"I could fight him if I transform!" I tell her. Pan looks on to Super 17 thinking.

"If I fight him long enough so you could transform do you think you could?"She asked helping me up, I clung onto her. Out of no where Vegeta starts fighting the Android and of course he is flung back over to us. He keeps doing this repeatedly, he knows he's weak but he keeps fighting. If Pan fights Super 17 long enough maybe I could transform into Super Saiyan Sailor Moon. I couldn't fight him in the state I'm in right now.

"Yeah it could work. Do you think you'll be alright?" I asked my cousin as I grabbed my brooch.

"Of course I will be. I got you to back me up." she smiles as she power's up and charges after 17. I felt someone come from up behind me. It was Mr. Satan.

"Why are you letting her fight?" he asked getting worried for his granddaughter.

"Cause she knows it's the right thing to do. Now stand back please." I ask him kindly. I raise my brooch high in the air and shout the new call. "MOON CRSISIS POWER!" I shouted. I hurriedly transformed as Pan continued to fight the Android. I landed back down; feeling much stronger than I did before. I'm glad I made the decision to transform. Pan was becoming very weak stepping in for me, Vegeta had taken her place. Vegeta landed getting easily tired at this time. Super 17 was about to release another blast upon him as I was about to go to him. As he was about to shoot at Grandpa Vegeta he stops. Grandpa Goku landed in front of Vegeta.

"Grandpa Goku!" shouted Pan. _So did I just risk my cousin's life for nothing so I could transform? _Grandpa Goku landed, that's when I noticed he was in his Saiyan form.

"You're fighting me now Super 17."He said calmly.

"Kakorot?" Vegeta was able to get out. They argued a bit before Grandpa Vegeta flew back over here. Pan was very weak as well; she was with Mr. Satan now. Mr. Satan was yelling at Goku saying if he didn't destroy 17 he'll do something about it himself. I heard some movement to find Momma has finally woken up. She was still really weak; Grandpa Vegeta had to help her up. "Gabriella, get back down. You're still very weak." Vegeta ordered her.

"No." she snapped back. I think other than me and Aunt Bulla; she's the only person he'll listen too. She got up very shakily, and then she noticed her father's presence. "When did Dad get here?" then she noticed me. "When did you transform?" I smiled.

"When you were knocked out." I told her. I laughed at her reaction.

"Why do I always miss the important stuff!" she yelled at herself mostly. I continued to laugh at her silliness. As I was talking with my Mom Grandpa was fighting 17. Super 17 was about to release another powerful attack.

"SUPER FLASH BOMB!"Grandpa Goku tries to use his Instant Transmission technique but it seemed like 17 had detected his movements, every single one of them. Grandpa Goku lands back over to us wondering what he should do next.

"There is no possible way you could defeat 17 this way Goku!" shouts Dr. Myuu. Grandpa retaliates with a smile of his own, why do I have a feeling he has something else up his sleeve?

"Well, this must be news to you Dr. Myuu but I have some surprises up my sleeve." It seemed as if he was reading my thoughts. I could barely see it as Grandpa is able flash in out of this world. He was so fast! As he appeared he would aim several blasts to 17. All of them would hit him but they would be ineffective. It seems like to me that Super 17 is able to absorb his attacks or something. I guess he doesn't realize that every blast is making him stronger… he keeps charging after 17. Every blast making him more buff and powerful then he already was. Grandpa Goku stops for minuet, which was when I realized he lands to prepare a bigger attack of his own.

"KAMEHAMEHAA!" the usual bright glow illuminates his hands but as I feared Android 17 had absorbed it. After absorbing the attack, 17 had released one of his own. He was able to damage Grandpa Goku in the process sending him back over to us. I helped him up. After the smoke had cleared from Super 17's attack I noticed everything around me was practically rubble. "I need some serious power." He said getting back up on his own.

"Would you like some help?" I asked getting ready to go Saiyan if he needed it.

"I'll let you know Sailor Moon." I think he means no. I stood back as I watched him transform into his 4 form. Even though I saw it once back on Planet Tuffle it was still really cool to watch. After he transformed he had most of his energy back. If he was fast before, he was as fast lightning now. I could hardly see him.

_**Sailor Mars' or Raye's POV **_

After giving Rini her heart Crystal back she was fully operational again. Neptune and Uranus had taken Hotaru, so we didn't know where she was. Most of the scouts were at Serena's home in Mt. Poaz. Apparently as we were fighting a huge hole in the sky had appeared brining back old enemies of Serena's family. Along with some of ours. Even though I haven't seen any of ours at all. Bulma by the minuet was becoming more agitated because she couldn't help along with Serena's Aunt Videl and Grandma Chi-Chi.

"We're helping whether you girls like it or not!"Bulma hollered at Sailor Jupiter. Chi-Chi went off somewhere along with Videl. Videl has been missing for the last fifteen minutes. Chi-Chi came back in what looked to e some sort of armor, but it looked silly. She had a pot on her head some trays covering her front. She also had a broomstick that I assumed to be a weapon.

"Do you honestly think you are all strong enough to fight like that?" I asked Chi-Chi as nicely as I could. She could get so easily temperamental. And I thought I was bad.

"It's better than sitting around doing nothing!" she said. Videl came in busting through the door in some ridiculous outfit. It was an assortment of color, but not matter what she did with it was still weird on her. Especially the helmet.

"I am the Great Sayagirl!" she started doing some really weird posing; even Bulma and Chi-Chi had to look at her funny.

"Not the Saya stuff again..."Bulma trailed off sighing.

"I thought they were done with that when they graduated high school!" Chi-Chi said.

"It feels great being in this costume again!" she exclaims doing some poses. She stops after a while realizing we were watching. "Well are we going?" she asked.

"I don't think we should…"Mercury was about to say before Chi-Chi had cut her off.

"We're going!" she says interrupting Sailor Mercury. "Videl can you fly me over there?" Chi-Chi asked Videl.

"Yeah sure I can Chi-Chi." She says as the go outside. Videl grabs Chi-Chi by the shoulders flying off towards the battle.

"Well I'm going too!" Bulma exclaims. "You coming Bulla?" she asked her daughter.

"Of course I am Mom!" Bulma reaches in her pocket and pulls out a tiny capsule she clicks and throws it on the ground. They hurriedly ran in and fly off after Chi-Chi and Videl. The other girls come up behind me watching the four go off.

"We should stop them." Jupiter says.

"Yeah we should, Serena is probably wondering why we haven't helped her."Says Sailor Mercury. We start flying off towards the direction the four went off to. It didn't take long to catch up to them; I sure hope they realize what they're getting themselves into.

_**Serena POV**_

Nothing was going well at all. Whatever Grandpa Goku and I threw at him nothing seemed to take. I landed next to Grandpa running low on energy with my Moon Scepter in hand. My Super Saiyan glow had disappeared forever ago, and now I just had to rely on my Moon power, which was running low on its self.

"He's absorbing energy."Grandpa muttered. I nodded agreeing. "Are you okay?" he asks. I was breathing very heavily at this point.

"Yeah I will be." Super 17 starts running off into the nearby woods, why was he running?

"Maybe if we feed him enough energy he might self destruct?" he asked himself looking to where 17 had run off.

"It could work ." I clutched on my Moon Scepter a little harder thinking. If Super Android 17 can absorb our energy, maybe if I used the Silver Imperium Crystal it could give him enough energy to self destruct? It is the ultimate source of energy I have. Sometimes in battle it's what keeps me alive. I was still looking to the forest 17 had run off to, Grandpa Goku ran after him. I was still debating if should use the Crystal. If I do I might die...I was so weak now it would tap into what's left of my energy. As Beryl said my life energy. When I looked back Grandpa was testing out his theory, blasts could be seen. I flew in after him, grabbing my broach while de-transforming.

"I know what you could 17!" he shouted as he threw another blast to 17, again he absorbed it. Dr. Myuu was not to far watching the battle from the sky.

"Ah Goku that is where you are wrong Goku! 17 can absorb energy for eternity if he lasts that long!" _unlimited energy, an unstoppable force, _I thought in my mind. I almost went in to help with my brooch in my hand but Myuu stopped standing in front me. I pushed past him, Grandpa somehow managed to get himself wrapped around Android 17. As I continued to watch him I noticed his energy climbing…_what is Grandpa doing? He knows the Android could hold enormous amounts of power so what is…_

"There's no point Goku!"Dr. Myuu shouts, I just wanted to kill him to make him shut up. "17 will be able to withstand any explosion you may try on him, like I said before he is unstoppable!" Myuu starts laughing at Grandpa Goku's stalemate.

"I realize that Myuu, but what you don't realize I would do anything to stop you and 17 even if that ,means sacrificing myself." He grins as he looks my way. "Looks like we won't be needing the Crystal after all Serena." He laughs. How did he figure out I was planning on using the Crystal to make him self-destruct? Wow he is smart. Grandpa's energy begins to climb even higher and eventually I was being blinded by the explosion...

"No Grandpa don't!" I hollered, I tried going to stop him but Myuu kept getting in the way. The Earth started to shake and things to start to crumble. Good thing I was in the air or I would've fallen flat on my face. As the explosion and smoke ended I could Super 17 completely unharmed, and Grandpa back in his child form standing not too far away from the Android. As 17 was about to make his final move on me and Grandpa something stops him. I reopen my eyes to find Android 18 floating over us.

"You will not hurt them 17." She says as she shields us from him. "How could you be controlled 17? The brother I knew isn't a cold hearted killer anymore! How could kill Krillin and then tried to kill your own Niece?" she shouted at him. Krillin is dead? Oh no! Poor Android 18…and Marron…she continues to stand in front of us as Grandpa protectively stands in front of me. "If you do fire at Serena and Goku I will detonate myself! You forgot I'm part Android as well." She smirks at her brother as she puts her hand above her heart. I thought about what Android 18 was planning on doing. I remember Uncle Gohan telling me that they had removed the bomb so she could be with Krillin. There is no way there could be a bomb in her system still. I look down at Grandpa having a quizzical look to my safe and nodded confirming what I was thinking. After a while 18 spoke again. "I could never forgive you for what you have done to my family 17." She says.

This seemed to strike something in 17 as she says this. Dr. Myuu is yelling at him to get him to kill us but he stands shocked at his twin sister. As Myuu was yelling 17 to kill us he does something I didn't think he would ever do. He turns sharply around to Dr. Myuu and with one simple blast Dr. Myuu was destroyed like Dr. Gero.

"I make my own choices now." He says looking to where the evil was Dr. was standing not to long before. Out of nowhere he starts attacking all three of us, one was aimed directly at me and I land on my back.

"Serena!" I heard 18 and Grandpa. Grandpa helped me up again as 17 was about to throw another blast at me. Simultaneously Android 17 and 18 were firing blasts at each other, even though 18 was starting to get horribly wounded 17 continued to get stronger then he already was. Grandpa Goku leaves my side having 18 take over. As 18 was still firing blasts he aimed his fist for Android 17's stomach. "SUPER DRAGON FIST!" as he was charging I swear I could see dragon near him. He was able to go straight through 17 and out the other side. With a few more Kameawave blast from Grandpa he was able to destroy the Android for good. There was a moment of silence before anyone could speak. "I bet Krillin is having a ball up there." Grandpa said helping up 18 and I.

"You think so?" she asks, tears rolling down her face. Grandpa nods.

"Yeah I do. And I think the 17 we know wanted to get rid of his Super self as well." that didn't seem so likely to me.

"But Grandpa he was completely evil, you saw what he did us." I told him.

"I guess your right about that one Serena."Grandpa smiles then he notices the brooch that was still in my hand. I just realized I had never let go of it. "You were going to use the Imperium Silver Crystal if you had the chance huh?" he asks still looking at my brooch. I blushed knowing he had figured me out.

"Yeah I was going too. But you seemed to have everything under control without me." I laughed off my blush. I heard Android 18 snicker next to me. I started hearing yelling not far off and it almost sounded like Grandma Chi-Chi...

"Where are they!" she demanded as she landed with what looked to be Aunt Videl. Not too far I could see the Scouts along with Grandma Bulma and Aunt Bulla.

"I already got them Chi-Chi." Grandpa told her. "With some help I might add." He says looking to me and Android 18. I continued to blush at my grandfather's praise. One after the other the Sailor Scouts landed worried about me more than ever.

"Serena are you okay?" Mercury asked looking me over. _Her doctor side sure does get annoying…_

"Yeah I'm fine Mercury! See hardly any damage done. I'm not as bad as Grandpa and 18!" I exclaimed trying to get her off of me. As I was talking with Mercury Grandma Bulma and Bulla ran over to us and then calmed somewhat when they noticed there was no enemy nearby anymore. I ran over to my Grandma and Aunt. "Grandma B Aunt Bulla!" I hugged each of them.

"Well I'm glad you got rid of 17 Goku, but we have more work to be done."Grandma Bulma said. What work 17 was gone… everything should go back to normal. "When everyone was coming back from Hell they left a lot of damage to the city! It's practically in ruble!" she says. Grandma suggested that we search for the Dragon Balls again so we all agreed and started searching. Grandpa Goku, Daddy, Pan and I decided to go search for ourselves. I was perfectly healed along with Pan and we wanted to help. To make things go faster and easier on us we used the Dagon Radar and in doing so we were able to find the Dragon Balls in two days time. Everyone gathered in front of Capsule Corp. The group consisting of the Scouts, both Uncles', Mom, Dad, both Grandmas', Grandpa Goku, Videl, Pan and Giru. As Grandma Bulma was placing the Dragon Balls down on the ground we all made a shocking discovery.

"Oh no the Dragon ball's are cracked!" Pan exclaims. Sure enough as I looked down, every single one had a cut in different places. This isn't going to affect anything is it? Will Shenron be all right? As I listened more carefully I noticed the humming seemed out of tune. It sounded really bad and I just got a bad vibe out of the whole situation.

"Maybe we shouldn't summon Shenron." Momma suggested. Everyone's attention turned on her. For some reason any kind of negative energy takes a great deal for Momma to deal with. She told me she's had this issue ever since she started fighting when she was six I believe.

"But we need everything to go back to normal Gabriella." Grandma Bulma explains to her. They started arguing when Grandpa Goku decided to summon him anyway. Nothing happens as he shouts his name.

"Good nothing happened." Momma said as if she won something, she crossed her arms with a smile on her face. I just heard Daddy sigh next to him.

"Did I do it right?" Grandpa Goku asks Bulma.

"Well yeah you did, there not Namekian Dragon Ball's so I don't know why it's taking so long for him to be summoned. "She says he face in concentration. "Why don't you try again Goku?" she asks him, Grandpa nods.

"Shenron I summon you!" Grandpa shouts again. As called upon the dragon, the sky started turning an eerie black, With red lightning shooting all over the place. This isn't how Momma described the Dragon summonsing. She said the sky turns dark like this but no lightning. An earthquake begins to hit then and all of us immediately are thrown off our feet. I get back up on my once they had receded.

"Does everyone feel that power?" Grandpa asks. I heard everyone say they did along with me. But I didn't hear anything from Momma. I turned around and she collapsed next to Uncle Goten. Uncle Goten picked her up in his arms, not letting her go. when I looked back over to the Dragon balls I noticed a dark blue smoke rising from them, it rose up into the sky. Once it cleared it revealed a large blue Dragon smoking a cigarette. That didn't look like Shenron to me. _What has he done with our Dragon?_ My mind raced with questions as we stared into the bright red eyes of pure evil.


	13. Haze Shenron

_**Serena POV**_

_This is not our Dragon_; he must be evil enough to make Momma collapse in Uncle Goten's arms. I had my brooch ready along with the girls and Rini, in case the Dragon tried to do anything funny. Daddy put his hand on my shoulder making me stop. I stood there ready anyway.

"Why have you summoned me?" asked the dragon as he puffed on his cigarette. He looks down on us as if we were ants. I was starting to feel like it…

"For you to grant our wishes…"Grandma Bulma was about to say. The Dragon cut her off.

"Grant wishes for you!"He shouts then gives an evil laugh. "I will do no such thing!"I grip my brooch tighter. The dragon goes back into the Dragon balls in a quick flash, but instead of its usual glow more smoke from the Balls appeared and then dispersed all over the Earth. I heard Stirring from Uncle Goten's arms to find Momma had woken up.

"You okay Sis?" Uncle Gohan asks helping her up.

"Yeah I will be. But this one was _way_ worse than Majin Buu." she clung onto her brothers. The dizziness must be back. Poor Momma.

"Worse than Majin Buu? This must be evil then!" Grandma Chi-Chi said. "From what I remember you always collapsed whenever he was around!" she exclaimed.

'Don't remind me Mom." Momma said. Another voice started talking from the group but it wasn't from anyone around.

_"Didn't I tell you? If you used the Dragon Balls to much this would happen!"_ he sounded old and annoying kind of like King Kai, but it wasn't him.

"Elder Kai?" Grandpa Goku asked.

_"I warned you and now earth is doomed to be destroyed again. _"He says. _"If some blue haired girl hadn't invented the Dragon Radar, none of this would have happened!" _everyone turned their attention on Grandma Bulma, she was starting to get mad, with Daddy trying to calm her.

"My fault?" she yelled up to the sky. Daddy had his hand on her shoulder trying to keep her calm. Uncle Goten started to do the same thing.

"_Yes you! Who else invented the Dragon Radar?"_He argued back.

"All I wanted was one wish for your information!" She continued to yell, but then got all dreamy looking. "I was just a young girl about sixteen, only wanting a boyfriend to complete my perfect life, but then this little kid came along and everyone all of the sudden wanted to kill us!" she pointed to Grandpa Goku, he stared at her for a minute trying to remember if what she said was true. Elder Kai's voice came back as he was.

_"I can't believe I was really willing letting the fate of planet Earth be saved by getting a kiss from you!" _He shouted back at Grandma Bulma, she was getting really mad at this point. Her face was all red trying to keep in what she was saying. Eventually she busted it out and was saying some pretty nasty things, eventually Uncle Goten and Daddy had to cover her mouth. I looked back over to Grandpa Goku who was still looking at where the Dragon Ball's laid. Was he thinking all of this was his fault?

"Your right." He says everyone turns on him as he started warming up. "It is all my fault, I'll be willing to go find the Dragon Balls again and fix all of this." He says.

"I'm coming to Dad." Momma said letting go of Uncle Gohan and Goten. Everyone was shocked she wanted to head along with him; I was too, not really convinced that she was ready to fight just after her fainting spell.

"Are you sure Gabriella?" Grandpa asked. She nodded.

"Yeah I feel fine now." She smiles trying to prove it.

"But Gabby…"Daddy trailed off knowing he wasn't able to stop her. She smiled again giving him a quick hug.

"I'll be fine Trunks no need to worry, just take care of Serena. Okay?" she asks, she gives me a good bye hug as well. "Listen to your father." She pretends to order. She's not really all that strict like Grandma Chi-Chi can be.

"I will, stay safe Momma." I told her hugging her back. Grandpa Goku is already half way up in the air now.

"Be careful Sissy." Uncle Gohan said as she was about to take off.

"Yeah what he said Twiny." Uncle Goten agreed. They were about to fly off until Pan stopped them.

"What's wrong Pan?" Momma asked her, I was kind of wondering why she wanted to stop them, I bet it's because she wanted to go as well. I kept my face clean of emotions knowing I figured out my cousin's plan.

"Um, nothing, never mind. Good luck Aunt Gabriella, you too Grandpa Goku." All of us stayed to watch them fly off; the girls went back to their homes –minus Rini-along with Uncle Gohan and Goten, Aunt Videl and Grandma Chi-Chi. The only remaining people here were me, Rini, my dad, and Grandma Bulma. But I could've sworn I saw Pan sneak off somewhere.

"What's wrong Serena?" I heard Daddy ask. Grandma Bulma and Rini started listening as well.

"Hold on a second." I told them, they both gave me a look wondering what I was up to. When I turned the next corner of the building, I saw Pan digging through her backpack. "Hey Pan, what'cha doing?" I asked innocently. She turned around acting as if she got caught.

"Nothing Serena!" she said quickly putting her blue backpack over her shoulders. I smirked at my cousin.

"You're going to go with my Momma and Grandpa Goku, aren't you?" I accused her, she sighed knowing I was right.

"Yeah I was, now you're going to rat me out to Trunks and Bulma huh?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"Nah, I can't control what you do Pan, just be careful and listen to the both of them okay?" I asked her. She smiled running to give me a quick hug.

"Thank you Serena. "She started flying off the ground. "Tell my parents for me will yeah?" I started yelling at her. Why did I always have to be the one to do that for her! When she went into space I was the first one to figure out where she went off too. And now this? Aunt Videl was gonna flip!

"You're kidding right? Aunt Videl is gonna get so mad at you for doing this again!" I hollered at her but she was already flying off after Momma and Grandpa Goku. I heard people coming up from behind me to find Rini, Daddy, and Grandma Bulma staring at me.

"Where is Pan going?" Rini wondered. I sighed not wanting to tell them but when I looked to Dad, he already figured it out.

_**Gabriella POV**_

_I can't believe I volunteered to do this again._ Well the first time Mom had for me, so there was no way out of that one. Dad and I were long gone from the city before he stopped so suddenly, I thought there was an enemy nearby. Why else would he stop so soon?

"What's wrong Dad?" I asked him. "An enemy?"

"We forgot the Dragon Radar!" he says. As I turned around I saw someone I never expected to see, my niece. What was she doing here? Videl is going to kill her when she gets back home!

"Pan go back home, Gohan and Videl are probably worried sick about you." I told her, she just smirked at me.

"Aren't you two forgetting something?" She questioned. Giru hovered behind her.

"Thanks for bringing Giru, Pan!" Dad said. I had a feeling that she was going to bribe us.

"Your welcome. But there's a catch." She says looking at me knowing I figured it out.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"To go with you. No Pan, no Giru." She simply says. I looked to Dad knowing there was no alternative to Pan's idea.

"You're not going home if we tell you too, are you?" I asked her, she shook her head no. Pan started flying the direction we were going in.

"You're just as stubborn as your grandmother." Dad commented. I smiled knowing he was right. As we were flying we noticed a few people heading the opposite way we were going, they looked frightened out of their minds. We landed asking them what was happening.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the men, he pointed to the other direction.

"A Dragon is attacking our home, we have got to get out of here!" he yelled as he left with his family.

"Dragon?" Pan wondered. I started flying to see what the commotion was all about, people were running away. In the midst I could see a Dragon. A big green one bouncing all over the place. He didn't seem so frightening to me, he reminds me of Buu in some way. "He doesn't look so bad to me."

"Never underestimate your opponent Gabby, you should know better." Dad smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever Dad." I said flying down to where the Dragon was. When I landed he noticed my presence.

"You're not scared of me? Then I know you want the Dragon Ball!" he shouted covering his forehead. That's when I noticed the Two Star ball, which was now cracked and blue, on his forehead.

"The Two Star Ball!" Pan said as she landed. The Dragon started covering his head again.

"I wasn't born yesterday! Actually I was born today but I still know you want the Dragon ball!" he said. He was starting to act like a three year old while still covering his forehead.

"Who are you?" Dad asked. The Dragon stopped complaining long enough to hear Dad's question.

"The name is Haze Shenron. I was created after a wish you may remember making." He said as Dad tried to think back. "I was born when an old friend of yours called Upa wished for his father to come back to life after Mercenary Tao killed him. Remember them?"Dad was shocked as he remembered this wish; this enemy must have been when he was a kid because I don't remember him talking about it. As he was laughing and prancing around, one of the nearby brick buildings started to collapse, and a brick had fallen on his foot. "Ow that hurt!" he started whining and crying now.

"This should be easy." Pan said as he charged after Haze Shenron. Pan charged pretty quickly after him while he was distracted. She was able to fight him by herself without our help. After a little beating Haze Shenron had enough of Pan, with his hand he shot something black out of it and Pan was knocked unconscious.

"Pan!" I shouted as I flew over to help her. She was knocked out cold. Seeing Pan hurt Dad took it upon himself to attack Haze, the Dragon used the same technique on my father, like he did Pan. "Dad!" I tried waking him up but it was impossible. I tried avoiding touching the stuff that was on him but it was everywhere.

"Now there's no one left to stop me!" Haze Shenron laughed at his victory. Getting mad I powered up a little bit attacking the Dragon. He was caught off guard at first by my rage of anger, but eventually he started attacking back. After a while he was getting better at fighting me. As I was about release my first blast on him he disappeared. I couldn't see him! He reappeared out of nowhere and hit me on my back. When I got back up I stopped and focused. When I was able to his him again, I shouted my attack.

"Lightning Laser!" I pointed my index finger as he was about to reappear. He was caught off guard when I had used it.

"What no way were you able to see me!" he complained.

"Unfortunately for you Haze Shenron, my father and brother taught me how to read energy. That trick is no good on me." I smirked making him even madder than before. As he was recovering from my beating I left to go check on Dad and Pan, Giru was hovering over Pan. His eye started glowing and shot something to Pan's body making her wake up.

"What happened to me?" she wondered.

"You got knocked out, your fine now thanks to Giru." She looked to Giru.

"Thank you Giru." She said as he was healing Dad, he got up immediately after Giru healed him.

"Awesome thanks Giru!" Dad said hopping up on his feet.

"Now what do we do?" I asked. "This dragon is so weird. I tried fighting him, at first he was lightning fast but know he's back acting like a little kid." I explained to him. Dad looked to the nearby lake Giru had taken them to heal them. He smiled and I knew he had thought of a plan. He grabbed my hand as he pulled me closer. It was covered with pollution, like the black stuff that was on Dad and Pan a few moments ago. Why did he bring me here? He raised his palm hoping I would take the hint. Without the pollution, Haze Shenron wouldn't be able to operate! I nodded my head, telling Dad I got his idea. I raised my hand like Dad did and within a minute a bright blue light illuminated from it. After a couple of blasts the lake was gone of pollution completely. Even though he was already weak to begin with Haze Shenron was as good as dead in my eyes. We fly back to Pan. Dad and I still had our hands raised hoping Pan would take the hint. With one combine Kameawave, Haze Shenron was completely destroyed. Pan ran over to where the Dragon had stood and grabbed the Two Star Ball.

"One day six to go!" she said as she put the Dragon ball in her backpack.

"That was almost way to easy." I said.

"Yeah not even a real challenge." Dad sighed.

"Let's hope it continues on like this, I just want the fighting to be done and over with." I told them, Pan agreed with me but Dad stayed silent. All three of us checked Giru and another Dragon Ball was nearby, probably another Dragon as well. we started to head in that direction with our hope high that this would get easier.


	14. Sailors Fight A Dragon

_**Gabriella POV **_

_**so I have decided that I wanted the Sailor Scouts to kill a Dragon before we get to Omega Shenron. Hope you like it, Sailor scouts defeating him in there own way! **_

well now we have the first Dragon Ball, the two star ball. We've been flying for a good while now and Giru hasn't warned us about any new Dragon threat. And I thought the Dragons were supposed to be on our side. We landed nearby a pond to take a munch deserved break, I landed and rested near the water. Dad eventually copied me but Pan was all wiled up about the last fight.

"That was amazing!" she said as she walked up to us, Giru floating right behind her.

"That was just the beginning Pan, don't think its always going to be this easy." I told her.

"Is there a Dragon Ball nearby Giru?" Dad asked sitting up.

"No Dragon Ball detected." he said. I sighed starting to wish I hadn't volunteered. I feel fine from the last fight no headaches or dizziness to recall.

"Just curious Aunt Gabriella, why did you faint when that blue dragon appeared, and not the one we just fought?" Pan asked me. That was a good question though. Why did I? Maybe he wasn't as evil as the other.

"I guess it has to deal with how evil they are Pan. Remember the blue dragon was completely evil, this green one, not so much." I explained. I hope as we go along that they won't be so negatively charged. But maybe this could help us? The worse the fainting spells and headaches the more we can tell how evil and powerful the Dragon is?

"Well let's hope it doesn't get worse then the one that came out of the Dragon Balls." Dad said. "We need your strength. Your power has gotten a lot bigger since I was gone, I noticed that when I was in space." Dad told me with a smile.

"Why didn't you say anything Dad?"I never thought I have. I would train with Serena, Trunks and Vegeta on occasion, but it was very rare when I didn't have anything else to clean or cook around the house.

"I thought it was obvious but then again I haven't seen you in almost a few years." he says. I have grown stronger? I was able to hold my own on the Dragon we just fought but then again it wasn't that much of a challenge. I started hearing a beeping noise coming from Giru's direction. We all walked to his direction, that's odd the Dragon Ball was close to home.

"Do you think the girls got this one Dad?" I asked, knowing them they do.

"Yeah they do, is there another one close by Giru?" Giru floated down to his level so he could see. There was another dot not to far from where the other Dragon must be. "Well lets go, I have a feeling the Sailor Scouts got the other." he smirked as he headed to the direction of the next Dragon, Giru trailing behind him.

_**Serena POV**_

_what was taking so long? _I was waiting for Rini to get out of class, but it seemed to be taking longer then normal. I heard my communicator beep. I took it out to find that Lita was transformed into Sailor Jupiter. What was going on now? New enemy?

"What up Jupiter?" I asked her, she stopped running so she could tell me.

"I don't know what this thing is, but it reminds me of the Dragon from the Dragon Balls!" she says as she turns the communicator, even though it wasn't Shenron, it resembled him. He was really short not even meeting Sailor Mars's waist- to who he was fighting at the moment. He was very chubby and some of his skin was colored in red. Some of his skin even looked flabby. He doesn't look like that much of threat to me.

"Alright Jupiter let me grab Rini and I'll head down there!" I told her closing the communicator. I bolted for Rini's classroom. They had just been released. I grabbed her hand before she could even say anything.

"What's going on Serena?" she asked. I took her to a place where no one could hear our conversation.

"The girls are fighting some weird looking Dragon, it almost looks like Shenron, but its not him which is really weird." I told her. She nodded getting her brooch along with me. I made double sure no one was around. No one other then family and friends know that I'm Sailor Moon. I grabbed my Brooch and along with Rini we shouted the usual call. "SUPER MOON CRISIS POWER!" We both shouted. I made sure the coast was clear again before we both flew off into the direction of the battle, when we got there I could see people running all over the place, being scared of the Dragon. I don't know why. He was so tiny. Both Mini Moon and I landed next Venus and Mercury.

"We've been able to hold our own but we need some serious power!" Mercury said after she released her attack.

"How is this even possible?" Venus wondered shielding me from an attack.

"Remember what that old Kai said?" Mercury said explaining. "They're a result from overuse on the Dragon Balls! Too many wishes caused the balls to crack releasing the negative energy, hence the Dragon!" she explained. This would make a lot of sense. I wonder if Momma, Pan and Grandpa Goku already fought a Dragon themselves? As Sailor Mars fired her attack, I noticed that the Dragon had a Dragon ball in the middle of his stomach.

"Hey guys!" I pointed to him. " There is a Dragon ball in his stomach, we need to get it out!" I hollered as I dodged what looked to be an electricity attack. They all stopped fighting along with the Dragon. He smirked while laughing.

"You'll never get this Dragon Ball as long as I am alive you silly little girls. For I am Rage Shenron, a brother of many more Dragons!" he laughed. "You know I was created out of Rage which gives me my name. Do the names Vegeta and Nappa sound familiar?" he asked as all of the girls turned to me and Rini. Grandpa Vegeta and Nappa? I remember Nappa when all of our enemies came back to life, but what does he have to do with this?

"Yes I do. Vegeta is my Grandfather and Nappa was his fighting partner a long time ago." I told him.

"Well it turns out I was created a long time ago as well. When your grandfather and his friend first came to Earth, they needed Goku to be wished back to kill them with the summoner being Master Roshi himself." he laughed again, I got ready to fight him. "It's thanks to that old coot that I'm alive!" he was still laughing as he was firing his attack to me. It was an odd, it was pink and slimy. It almost looked to completely harmless. It started moving on its own creeping me out some, I tried dodging it with success. It moved over to the other girls, unfortunately it was able to get Sailor Jupiter and Mars. It crawled up there bodies and they screamed in pain. I looked closer and noticed that it was electrocuting them!

"Oh No! Mars and Jupiter!" I hollered, I grabbed my Moon Scepter ready to attack him.

"Do you honestly think that little toy can kill me?" he asked laughing once again. I didn't pay any attention to him, I started preparing my attack.

"RAINBOW MOON HEART ATTACK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Little hearts appeared from wand but they did nothing against him. They rebounded off of his stomach and onto me. I fell off of my feet next to Venus and Mercury.

"Sailor Moon!" they hollered. They helped me before they started attacking him. As the were about to reach Rage the same slime that engulfed Jupiter and Mars was now on Mercury and Venus. They couldn't move like the other two. When I looked over to Mars and Jupiter they were passed out completely. I shakily got back up on my own. Rini was by my side as well.

"Are you okay Sailor Moon?" she asked, I nodded.

"Yeah I am. Go and hide before he gets you in the slime as well." I told her, she obliged and ran off behind some building, still being able to watch the battle. I turned my attention back to Rage Shenron. I threw my scepter knowing he was much to strong for it. He smirked again thinking I was about to give up. That was not the case.

"Aw giving up so soon?" he asked as he looked at my scepter. I gave him my own smirk, shocking him.

"Not at all Rage. I will never give up. Especially after you have hurt my friends. That is unforgivable." I told him, the anger I was feeling was boiling over at this point. Especially after I looked over to Mercury and Venus, they were passed out as well now. I screamed again at the top of my lungs, releasing all the hate and anger. When I reopened my eyes I was a Super Saiyan.

"What no way you could be a Super Saiyan!" he yelled at me. I laughed.

"Yeah well you could thank Vegeta for that one." I said as I charged after him. He starts releasing the same slime he used on the girls one me. I dodge every single attack. He was getting even madder at this point knowing he is unable to get a hold of me. I land on the ground and he dies the same. I prepare an attack that is almost second nature to me. "KAMEHAMEHAAA!" with all of my power and all of my might I was able to release a power I didn't know I had in me. I was shocked at how powerful the blast I was giving him came from me. I gave one final push for the attack. As the smoke from the attack cleared, I noticed It didn't do any damage to him!

"What the hell! How are you unaffected?" I shouted, he just gave the same loud arrogant laugh.

"You could thank the Electric Slime for that one, Sailor Moon!" he said. I never noticed that there was slime all around him. I should've paid attention, I guess I was way to mad to pay attention. I tried again with the same attack but it was rebounded off of him and back on to me. I land back on the ground and I had hard time getting back up on my own. That's when I noticed that the slime was starting to move off of the girls' bodies and move around the City. It started going for all of things concerning electricity. As it reached lam posts, street sings or anything, it would grow bigger in size. It was big enough to the point where I had to start dodging it on my own. It was moving so fast now! By now I was jumping off of building just to get away from it. I stopped to catch my breath for a brief second but that was probably a stupid move. The slime started reaching me and it finally started climbing up my boots. I started feeling the pain from the electricity, I screamed but no one came to help me. "Now what are you going to do Sailor Moon?" he laughed again. As the slime was reaching up my skirt and then eventually my arms I started hearing rumbling from up above. It ended up being thunder. The sky was becoming darkening as clouds began covering the city. To my pleasure it started to rain, the slime had stopped moving and I was able to move freely again. The slime stops moving and it acted as if was deflated and unmoving. Rage Shenron tries desperately to gather up his precious slime but he was unable to. As the Rain continued he was twitching, probably a reaction from the rain.

"Now would be the chance to give up Rage Shenron." I told him, giving him the benefit of the doubt. He looked up at me as if I had insulted him. The rain was still pouring as he tried to summon his slime, which now was not going to move. As he was temporarily distracted I prepared another attack. I got into position. "KAMEHAMEHAA!"since I was so close to him it didn't take long to reach him. The blast reached the middle of the stomach exploding him into nothing. The Dragon ball that was inside him, floated in the air for a minuet before it finally landed on the ground. I walked up to it. It was blue with the stars being black. It was still cracked. I wonder if all of the other Dragon were like this? I started hearing moaning coming from one of the girls. I walked over to Sailor Mercury. She tried getting up, but I ended up helping her.

"Did you get him Sailor Moon?" she asked, as she clung onto my arm.

"Yes I did Sailor Mercury, don't worry." I smiled and so did she. When I looked back down to the Dragon Ball it had turned back into itself.

"That was odd." I said looking down at the Dragon Ball.

"What is?" asked Sailor Venus as she got up on her own.

"Well the Dragon ball was blue and cracked and now its turning back to normal." I explained.

"Maybe it does that after every Dragon is defeated." Mercury told us.

"Do you think Gabriella, Goku, and Pan encountered the same thing?"Mars wondered walking over with Jupiter.

"I would think so." Mercury said. "I bet they already have fought a Dragon and killed It themselves." she said still examining it.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Jupiter said, "They always seem to be one step ahead of everyone." she said looking at the Dragon Ball. It wouldn't surprise me either if they already have encountered a couple of them and destroyed it with ease. I was barely able to defeat Rage Shenron by myself. I be if it hadn't started raining I probably would've have failed in defeating him. Rini finally came back out of her hiding place. I'm glad I told Rini to run off, I don't think she would've been able to fight her on her own. It was still raining as we talked about the fight.

"I wonder how big of enemy this will be?" Mars wondered, we all thought in silence.

"Well one thing is for sure." Jupiter said. "We can't defeat them with our power, you had to transform into a Super Saiyan huh, Sailor Moon?" she asked.

"Yeah after a while, I just got really mad and I transformed. I threw my scepter on the ground getting mad because it didn't work. Whatever I did with the scepter the attack would rebound right off of him and back to me." I explained, I walked back over to my scepter which I just realized was on the ground. I picked it up and walked back over to the girls.

"I hope Gabriella, Goku, and Pan defeat them on there own." Venus sighed. Even with our combined power, we were unable to defeat Rage Shenron by our self's. I have a feeling that the more Dragon's we fight the more powerful they will get. I sure do hope Momma, Grandpa Goku and Pan will be able to do this. If not, this planet is definitely doomed to be destroyed.


	15. Pan In Trouble

1

_** Gabriella POV **_

From what I felt I think Serena and her friends were able to defend themselves against whatever dragon the had just fought. We were flying to our next Dragon Ball target when I felt all of the girls energy climb down at an alarming rate. But Serena's was growing stronger by the minuet. Knowing my daughter the enemy must of pissed her off and she had to turn into her Super Saiyan self ignoring her Moon Scepter. Very slowly I felt the girls' energy get back to normal so I have a feeling everything was fine. I still worried.

"I'm pretty sure they're fine." Dad sais reading my thoughts.

"Yeah I know, can't help but worry though Dad. The girls' energy was very low for a very long time." I told him, he nodded agreeing.

"Good point Gabriella." he said, Giru floated in between us.

"Dragon Ball ahead." he said as he pointed ahead. We looked at the radar side to him and then looked to where he was pointing. Giru lead us to the site, it looked to be a fishing town with docks and everything. We landed on the beach, it seemed peaceful to me. That's when I noticed that a group of men were gathered near the docks anxiously looking over something. We walked over to the group of men and noticed that all of there ships have been destroyed.

"What's going on?" Dad asked one of the men, he was busy helping clean up the mess on the docks.

"All of our ships have been destroyed" he says picking up more wood. "It was the wind that did it though." he explained not trying to sound like it was a big deal. I heard someone running up to us, she was a little girl. She reminded me of Rini. She ran over to what must be her dad. He picked her up.

"Are you coming home soon Daddy?" she asked.

"In a little bit princess, we have to wait for her to bring the fish." he explained.

"Who her?" Pan wondered, I was curious my self.

"Princess Oto." he explains. "She's the one who has been giving us fish so we could feed our families." Princess Oto? Sounds like a Dragon Ball holder to me, the little girl runs off home as her Dad tells her so. Out of no where a big gust of wind starts blowing all around, when I looked to where all of the men went off to I could see a lady floating up in the air. She summons more air knocking the men off of their feet, they run fearing the lady might kill them. All three of us stay ready for her to attack.

"So you trick them into giving them food so you could kill them later? That is unacceptable" Dad hollered at her. She turns her attention to us and floats closer to land. She looks at Dad for a brief second before she releases a really huge gust of wind to him, he was knocked off of his feet but he was able to get back up. She smiles as she lands on the ground. She puts her hands together and very slowly another gust of wind was formed. As she spreads her hands open even more further, the bigger the wind got. By now it was a very large mini hurricane . When she released it was an actual hurricane, it was able to knock all three of us off of our feet. "How were you created?" Dad wondered. The lady started getting angry for some reason as she walked closer to us.

"I was created by a very embarrassing wish. You could thank your friend Oolong for it!" she said ready to kill us. How bad could the wish have been? Pan and I looked to Dad waiting for him to remember so we would know, he stands there thinking for a minuet. He still had blank look on his face.

"I'm sorry I don't remember that, it was a long time ago." he says wishing he could remember.

"Grr..!" she growls as she blushes, "I was born on the very first wish! Oolong wished for a pair of panties from a hot girl!" she continued to shout as she blushed. Dad started laughing as Pan and I blushed. I'm glad I wasn't thought of around that time, that's just embarrassing to think of. The Lady didn't think it was entirely to funny as she starts attacking Dad again, he was caught off guard, with one gust of wind he was knocked off his feet again. There has to be a way to stop her! As Dad gets back up the woman starts doing something strange. She starts transforming into something. It turned out to be her original form! The Dragon that now stands before us looked more powerful then Princess Oto. He was a very dark green color, with the sixth star ball on his chin. He smirks as we look over his latest change. "And with that Goku, I will enjoy defeating you with my own two hands. Prepare to die." he charges after Dad, this time he was prepared. They start fighting as Pan watched if he needed any help. The Dragon lands after having punching dad. He prepares another gust of wind and this time didn't do any damage, he starts attacking Dad again. I looked to Pan knowing she had figured it out. It seems as though after every time he throws a gust of wind he stops he to regain his energy for some reason. Pan and I wait for the right to time to attack. The Dragon releases another gust of wind to Dad and that's when we begin our own attack.

"KAMEHAMEHAA!" both Pan and I shout. The Dragon was caught off guard as we blasted him, once the smoke from the wave had cleared, the Dragon was gone, but the Dragon Ball stayed. It floated for a minuet and then dropped to the sand. All of us went to go get it. It was blue like the last one and cracked at a certain angle. After a minute or so the Dragon Ball went back to normal and the crack had disappeared.

"That was awesome you two!" Dad congratulated us, I smiled at his praise.

"Thanks Dad." I said as I put the Dragon Ball into Pan's back pack.

"Yeah thanks Grandpa Goku." Pan said hugging him. Once we had helped the fisher men clean everything up, we headed off.

_**Gabriella POV**_

we had just got our last Dragon Ball and heading to our next one. This was going faster then I expected. Dad, Pan and I have at least two total and with Serena taking care of the other Dragon we have three in all. The next location wasn't that far from where we were so we decided to head down there before it got out of our reach. Out of no where Dad stops flying.

"What's wrong Dad?" he doesn't answer. I started feeling rumbling from beneath us and know what he talking about.

"Another Dragon?" Pan wondered, looking from me to Dad. The both of them take the lead as I hesitated for a minuet. I was starting to have a headache again. Oh no, that means this Dragon might be harder then the other two we previously fought. Dad noticed I was lingering but he told Pan to go help the nearby citizens of the town ahead of us.

"Gabriella? Are you okay to fight?" he worried, looking me over. Did I look that bad to him? I head started to throb like it normally did before I collapse, this happened the entire time we were fighting Super Android 17. But I never passed out. It was enough to weaken me though.

"I should be Dad, but I won't be at my full power." I told the truth. I was never a good liar when it came to my father. Dad transforms into his fourth form and I follow him into the city, we gather all of the people out of the way before the next Dragon can do anything to damaging. I transform as well , going as high as my energy would let me.

"Is he close?" Pan wondered, Dad and I stayed silent before we heard the rumbling. As the Dragon came closer to the city it stuck its head out of the ground. Dad took this as an advantage and punched him right in the face, the punch was strong enough to the point where it landed him outside of city limits. All three of us fly out of the city to meet him. The Dragon had managed to get himself out of the ground. He was very large purple rodent. I felt his energy and he was very weak to me.

"Looks like you didn't need to transform you two." Pan said smirking. I looked over to Dad. So far I only had the throbbing headache, this was telling me that he might be mildly dangerous.

"I wouldn't say that Pan." Dad simply told her. He knew how I was feeling. Dad starts attacking and eventually I start as well. Every time we flung a punch or a kick to the rodent, it would take a minuet to register and then he wold attack back after we give a blast or two.

"Is it just me or is he very slow moving?" I asked Dad.

"Yeah he does to me as well. I wonder what wish made this Dragon?" he wondered, the mole rat looked at us realizing what we were talking about, and amazingly enough he answers Dad's question.

" My name is Naturon Shenron. I was made by a very important wish." he says. " the wish was to bring back all of the people who were killed by Majin Vegeta, made by Bulma and Yamcha. Do you remember it?" Dad and Pan turn to me for some reason. I do recall that wish, I believe that was when I found out that Rini was my future granddaughter, and I believe I was still mad at Trunks to. I was always mad at him when we were little.

"I remember it perfectly." I said, the throbbing was becoming worse now. I almost wanted to pass out. Dad seeing the look on my face takes it upon himself to attack him. Pan stepped in as well seeing the condition I was in, I was having trouble concentrating. But it looked like Dad and Pan had the upper hand on Naturon. As both Dad and Pan were about to fire a blast to Naturon, he starts doing one himself. Slowly out of the ground, he summons a big bright light, and in the midst of it, I could see on his body the seven star ball. As the light became brighter the mole rat disappeared leaving the Dragon Ball floating in mid air. I stand there with Dad, not trusting it. Pan didn't seem to realize this as she tries going for the Dragon ball. "No Pan don't go for it!" I hollered at my niece. Dad holds me back knowing what I do. As Pan touched the Seven Star Ball she was absorbed into it! "Oh no Pan!" I yelled for her, Dad still had his grip on me, not wanting me to suffer the same fate she did. "But Dad!" I complained.

"Don't Gabriella. That's an order." he said sternly, I listened not really wanting to. When I looked to where the Dragon ball was, a new enemy stood before us. This time it really looked like a Dragon, and this one looked a lot tougher then the other. Or maybe it was the same one ? It had to be. The more I tried to get a good read on this Dragon, the sicker I felt. My vision was becoming blurred, and I had difficulty making the world stay straight in its' place. I clung onto my father's arm for support. The enemy still had the mole rat like look to him but also Dragon.

"Where is my niece?" I hollered at Naturon. He smiled as he looked up at me, seeing how weak I really was near his presence.

"Oh her? She's inside of me. I absorbed her." he told us. I could tell Dad wanted to charge at him this very minuet, but I stopped him so I wouldn't collapse.

"Absorbed her?"Dad questioned back. Naturon nodded confirming. I let go of Dad's hand thinking I could at least stand on my own. I could thankfully, but I don't know if I was able to fight him. If I couldn't fight him I at least wanted to know if my niece was alive.

"Is she still alive?" I asked him, sounding weak from the headache.

"Oh she is alive." he said, I didn't like how he did. "But if you kill me you kill her!"he shouted as he released a blast towards the city nearby, probably killing a few innocent people too. He starts heading for the city but Dad stops him in time with a blast of his own but not a powerful one. I fly next to him. I look at my Dad wondering what he must be thinking. If we hurt him, we hurt Pan. I couldn't do that to my niece, it would have to be a last result. Dad let Naturon enter the city, killing more innocent people as he walks by them.

"What are we going to do Dad?" I asked him. He didn't answer me for what seemed to be a while.

"Maybe if we weaken him enough, we can get Pan out of him somehow. Hopefully not doing any serious damage to Pan." he said looking in the direction Naturon walked off too, then he looked at me. "Do you seriously think you could fight Gabriella? You seem really weak, is he that bad of a Dragon?" he asked me. I did a little thinking of my own. The farther away he went, the headache went with him. But if I pass out, then I know we're in major trouble.

"He's a decent challenge. But if I faint that should give you a clue." I explained. He nodded understanding. He powered up a little more and I did the same following my Dad into the now demolished city.


	16. Pan Is Hijacked

_**Gabriella POV **_

_**review please!  
><strong>_

I followed my Dad into the demolished after Naturon. He was able to hijack Pan's body, and whatever we did to him, we hurt Pan. Every time I would do anything to Naturon I would immediately regret realizing this fact and so would my father. After I fired one of my weakest blast I instantly felt sorry that I did. I swear I could hear Pan's voice in my head telling me to power up and kill him ignoring her. That wasn't going to happen on my watch. Gohan has done so much for me, I wasn't about to let his daughter get killed.

"We have to think of something Dad!" I said as I dodged another blast from Naturon.

"I know but we can't hurt Pan either, Gabriella!" he reminded me as he landed next to me. As he landed Naturon took this opportunity to kill much more innocent people. The building he aimed for collapsed guaranteeing no more survivors. I started hearing my niece thinking I have gone completely crazy, but Dad can hear her too.

_"Forget about me and fight him! Aunt Gabriella and Grandpa Goku, I can't stand to watch more people get hurt!" _she screamed at us, I looked over at Dad and he was just as conflicted as me. What are we going to do. As we were telepathically talking to Pan we were dodging blasts left to right.

"But Pan, if we hurt him we hurt you! I'm not gonna be the cause of your pain." I said barely dodging a blast.

_"I don't care about that, Aunt Gabby! I care about saving those people, and the planet! With out killing this dragon we cant' get the Dragon ball."_ I knew she would say that, but it still didn't change my mind in the end. Dad and I land back on the ground, looking up at Naturon. I know my niece has the right idea in mind, but I could never cause any harm to her. I turn my attention to my father finding out that he has the same worried confused look as me.

"She's right Daddy." he was taken aback for a second. I normally don't call him 'Daddy' unless it's a hopeless situation or I want him to cooperate with me. Right now it was both. He nodded as he got into Kameawave stance, I copied him, putting my hands above his. When I looked up at Naturon I noticed he started freaking, seeing the determination in our eyes.

"Remember if you kill me you kill her!" he yelled at us. I heard my niece's voice in my head again, I was still in the same stance as I my Dad.

_"Please do it Grandpa Goku and Aunt Gabby I can't stand to watch more people get hurt!" _she yelled in my head, I'm pretty sure she was communicating through my father as well. Both of us begin to raise our power preparing for the blast.

"KAMEHAMEHAA!" I released a full on blast straight on to Naturon, but to me it felt like Dad was holding back. From what it seemed it struck him enough to weaken him. When I looked over to my father he was severely weakened at this point, he was down on his knees, panting. Naturon sees this as another opportunity and knocks Dad a good twenty feet away from me.

"Dad!" I hollered. I tried running over to help him, but Naturon stopped me before I could reach him. I felt myself being slammed against a building and falling back to the ground. I hard a hard time being able to get back up, that's when I noticed a gash on my leg. I tried getting up on my own but I was becoming very weak. When I looked up I noticed Naturon was finally having the upper hand on Dad, by now he was just flinging him in every direction he could think of. With one final whip Naturon manages to get Dad on a nearby roof. Dad was not moving, and his power was drastically low. I had to help him some how. I got up using the building as support, but started feeling dizzy as I did. I almost passed again. I slid back down against the building, knowing that the dizziness was going to affect my fighting against Naturon. What was I going to do? I had to help my father, but I wouldn't be of any use against Naturon or for Dad. I started hearing my nieces voice again, this time they were words of encouragement.

_"Come on Aunt Gabriella, you can do it! I believe in you, and so does Grandpa." _ I heard the smile in her voice, and that was enough to get me back up. Once I did, Naturon was beating Dad restlessly. As Naturon was about to use one of Pan's attacks I stepped in between them. The blast hurt but not as much as the headaches.

"Gabriella!" Dad said as I had my arms spread across in front of him. Naturon looks me over as he laughed.

"And what do you think you can do Gabriella?" he asks. I still had my arms out as he releases another blast to my stomach. He smirked as I reopened my eyes. " once I get rid of you two, I will find my brother's and kill them all one by one!" he exclaims as he releases another blast, this time I was knocked off of my feet and flung onto my father. I had a hard time getting back up, but eventually my father helped me.

"I don't see how you could want to kill your brother's." I said as I clung on to my Dad's arm. Naturon was taken aback by my question.

"For power of course!" he explains as if it was the obvious answer.

"Even though my brother may be stronger then I am, I would never dream of hurting them! Gohan and Goten are one of the most important people I could ever care about, and to hurt your brother's because of power is stupid. It's not getting you any where so why even bother?" I screamed at Naturon. This seemed to piss off Naturon as he blasted me across the field, I landed on top of Dad again but this time I was able to get up on my own. Naturon and I were fighting one by one now, with Dad watching on the ground. I was still holding back, but at this point I couldn't help. Pan was screaming for me to power up into a Super Saiyan but I ignored. With that kind of power it would kill her. Again she screamed in my mind she wouldn't care. With one final punch from Naturon and I was flung back over to where my Dad was, even though I didn't even transform I was still really weak. Probably because of the dizziness and headaches. Naturon walks over to us grinning all the while.

"What is your wish?" he said using one of Shenron's phrases when summoned. this throughly ticked me off, but I knew I couldn't do anything. Both Dad and I closed our eyes knowing that saving Pan had finally become a lost cause. Naturon laughs and I reopen my eyes. As I watched Naturon was able to let Pan out from his stomach, only her head. Dad still had his eyes closed, I looked to my niece.

"Auntie Gabby you have to convince Grandpa Goku to fight! And you have to also!" she demanded.

"But Pan if we..." she interrupted me.

"I don't care anymore Aunt Gabriella! Please, get him to fight!" she pleaded with me. "Please kill him!" she yelled frightened.

"I promise Pan, I will do whatever it takes to save you." I promised her. I would never break this promise. As we sealed our promise, Naturon started to take her back in his stomach.

"Your wish has been granted." he said another Shenron phrase. I felt sick to my stomach as I watched Naturon try to suck in my niece. Out of no where I felt Dad move beside me and reach out for Pan. With a couple of pulls from both me and him, we were able to get Pan out of Naturon. She collapsed on the both of us but at the minuet I didn't care.

"Oh Pan your okay!" I said hugging her. I sounded like my mother at the moment but I didn't care. She giggled as I looked up at Dad.

"How did you even do that!" he shouted at us. As Pan and I got up Dad revealed his true master plan.

"You see I knew you would get cocky enough to grant me whatever wish I wanted so in that I thank you for bringing back my granddaughter." he smirked. Very slowly Naturon went back to what must be his normal form. His true form was a brown pig-like creature, that looked incredibly weak. My headache and dizziness was gone after he went back to his original form. I then noticed that the Dragon ball was on his head, but it cover most of it. I kind of laughed at the site. Naturon started to fly off, seeing his way to a bird. I guess he was trying to absorb it like he did with Pan and that mole rat. Dad got in his way. "You know I'm getting tired of you." he said. The little Naturon only gaped at him in shock as Dad prepared his attack. Within one minuet he was completely destroyed, he lands back down to Pan. Out of joy and excitement I hug my niece, happy to see her alive.

"Aunt Gabriella, you're choking me.." she said. I let go of her getting embarrassed, knowing full well I was acting like my mother. I turned to my Dad.

"You knew all along what you were doing huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah I did. Remember how he said the wish was made because of Vegeta?" he asked, I nodded my head confirming. "I just took it from there. Vegeta's cockiness can get the best of him, and apparently it did the same Naturon " that does make perfect sense. Vegeta can get really bad at times during battle or just around some certain people. Serena comes to mind, sometimes those two but heads and no one can stop there arguing once they've begun.

"Hey where is Giru?" Pan wondered. I just noticed Giru was no where to be found..we start looking for him but by the third time of calling his name he showed up. He showed us that there was Dragon ball nearby us. This was going very quickly. I did the math in my head. Right now we have three and the one that the girls have will make four. Four down three more to go. Dad de-transformed not too long ago finally getting tired. He looked like he was as well.

"How are you feeling Gabby?" he asks me. I look at my Dad.

"I feel fine, once we defeated Naturon the headaches and dizziness disappeared." I told him, he smiled.

"That's good. You had me worried there for a while though! I thought you might of been out of it for sure when you got hit against the building." he told me. I was pretty beaten up then, but thanks to Pan I was able to pull through.

"You could thank Pan for that one Dad." I told as I smirked at Pan. She blushed a brilliant red to match her shirt.

"Well I couldn't let you get off the hook that easy, Aunt Gabriella." she was still blushing as she looked away from me. We passed a few cities before we found where our next target was going to be,. The city was very quiet, nobody seemed to be around. Has the newest Dragon already been through here? I looked at the Dragon radar again and it said that there was a Dragon nearby. We land keeping our guard up.

"Where do you think he could be?" Pan wondered. No one answered her. After a while of walking around we still found nothing. When I stared looking at Giru again, I was flung off of my feet by a ki blast. This time I landed on the ground, my head hitting a boulder. Dad rushed over to help me.

"Are you okay Gabby?" he asked as he helped me up. I shook my head yes but regretted it again. This headache was worse and I knew for sure if I fought I would pass out.

"I can't fight." Dad and Pan looked at me shocked. "Its really bad this time. "I explained to Dad. He figured it as he helped me sit on the boulder I had just hit. The newest Dragon landed before us. He was much different then the others. He was really tall, very sleek looking. His skin was like a bronze color and he had wings on the back. Dad got in front of me knowing how weak I was, Pan eventually did the same.

"How were you created?" I asked, I was very curious how this nice, sleek looking Dragon was made. And I just wanted to know why he was making me feel so weak.

"The name is Nuova Shenron. I was made by King Piccolo himself. You might remember this Goku." Dad nodded registering the wish. "He wished for all of his youth back to life, and it worked for him." he smirked looking the three of us over. "Good luck beating me since I am the invincible four star dragon!" he laughed as he saw me, In my weakest state.

"We'll see about that!" Pan shouted as she charged after Nuova. As she about to reach for him, he managed to punch her in the stomach knocking her out cold. She landed not to far from us.

"Oh no Pan!" Dad and I shouted, we rushed over to help. I bent down on my knees to see if there was a way of waking her up. I shook her a couple of times but nothing seemed to work.

"Nothing is working Dad, she's knocked out cold." I told him gently laying her back down. As I got up I almost fainted, Dad caught me in time.

"Are you sure you can't fight?" Dad asked me. I looked at him wishing I could. I have a feeling if I even attempted, I would pass out. But this battle could depend if we save the save the Earth. So I get up very slowly and look at my father straight in the eye.

"Yeah, no need to worry about me Dad." I said, hopefully he bough it. I don't think he did, but he never said anything. Dad immediately starts charging after Nuova but I wait for my opportunity to strike.


	17. Syn Shenron Appears

1 __

_** Gabriella POV **_

We left Pan in a safe place until she woke up again. She was knocked out from trying to fight Nuova by herself. How hotheaded Pan can be some times! I left Pan behind some boulders covered by buildings and flew after Dad. Once I reached the battle scene, I could easily tell that he was having difficulty. I tried helping him, bu my dizziness was becoming a sever problem. Not only that, whenever I seemed to even touch him, his skin would be burning hot. I landed next to Dad, he was just as confused as I was. Nuova released a ki blast to the both of us and we were knocked off our feet.

"He's strong." Dad said getting up.

"Yeah, I know." I clung onto the closets building, wishing I hadn't said I'd fight with him. But he needed the help and badly. Dad charged after him as he went closer to the city, with out even realizing it I was holding back even while flying. _Why was I so weak? Its never been this bad before... _once I got there I noticed dad as only using Ki against him, was it because the heat of his skin? When I was close enough I would do the same. The element of surprise caught Nuova off for a brief second but he went back to fighting me. After with another blast I landed back on the ground preparing my most powerful which thankfully It was a ki blast. I pointed my index finger aiming for his chest as he was flying to me. "Lightning Laser!" I screamed, he was sent back a good feet doing little damage to him.

" so I see you've decided to fight." he said.

"I couldn't let you destroy the planet. I had too especially after what you did to my niece." I said. I started after him, seeing how weak my Dad was out of the corner of my eyes. As I was fighting Nuova I noticed every time I would even try I would get dizzy. He smiled realizing he had an advantage over me. With one blast to my stomach, I was sent back again. This would continue on for a while. I was slowly becoming weaker by the second fighting him. I did my signature attack on him but he just pushed it out of the way as if it was nothing. With a blast to his own he sent me back again on my back side. Why wasn't Dad helping me? I tried getting up but I had to think rationally to myself... I was going to die right here right now. _I'm going to die fighting. Trunks and Serena know that I love with all of my life...please move on.. _I though as I watched Nuova prepare an attack to my body. He had his hand aimed for my chest, like I did for him.

"Nova Death Ray!" he shouted a yellowish red light illuminated from his hand, it almost hit me but didn't. I reopened my eyes to find I was floating in the air. I looked up to find that Dad had saved, but how he was so weak like me! He was in Super Saiyan 4 form, holding. We got a good distance away from Nuova before we landed. He set me on my feet , but held on me incase I almost fainted.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "Don't lie again." he said as he was looking at Nuova.

"I feel horrible, but I have to help." I said as I looked at him. He was unsure if he should let me fight, worried I might actually faint in the process. Maybe if I took it slowly I'll be fine. He let go of my hand realizing I was going to fight even if he said no. which might have been the case if he hadn't said this.

"Fine but be careful, back down if necessary Gabby. Please." he begged.

"Okay Dad." I said as he charged after Nuova again. As dad was fighting I noticed he was trying to move somewhere out of the City. Where was he going? As he and Nuova exited the City I followed them, curious and wanting to help if necessary. We got a good distance from the town. I stopped watching them fight and curious about Dad's plan. Dad stopped fighting for a minuet and went to the nearby caves. _He was trying to cut Nuova's supply in Sunlight!_ I almost followed him inside but I have a feeling Dad wanted to this on his own. I still followed at a good distance, in case something horrible happened. Why didn't I think of this? My father is truly the best fighter ever when it came to planning the opposes end. I could hear the battle noises from where I was, I started to wish I was in there with him! This would go by quicker! All of the sudden Dad rushed out of the cave almost bumping into me, Nuova was close behind him, knocking me out of the way. Why didn't Dad kill him while he had the chance? With the place he was in he could of killed him with one blast if he tried! I followed keeping a good pace seeing he might need my help again. That's when the Earth started to turn from where I was flying. Something was aimed for me and I was flown back to the ground.

"Gabriella!" Dad shouted, ignoring Nuova for a minute.

"What hit me Dad?" I asked, clinging on him again. He looked up and so did answering my own question. Another Dragon arrived and this one resembled Nuova, they could almost be twins, maybe they are. They started arguing it seemed like from down here. I couldn't hear what they were saying and neither could my Dad. When I looked up again the new arrival started fighting Nuova. Why was he fighting him? His own brother? The new Dragon was really strong and fast as he fought Nuova, they stopped for a brief second, but this time I could hear them since they were shouting.

"Fight with me against those two." Demanded the new Dragon.

"No I will not, Eis ." retorted Nuova, this almost reminded me of when Goten and I would fight each other. But then Gohan would intervene.

"Fine then." Eis said. Eis started attacking both Dad and I. I was easily flung back to into a building, this no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get up. Nuova stood there watching the battle between the two, as I slowly got up. I immediately was sent back down by dizziness and slid against the building, head in between the knees. I hate being this week! I could even help my own father! Maybe Trunks was right when were younger. I am weak. Tears started to form in my eyes, but I blinked them away as I looked back up at the fight, Dad was thankfully having the upper hand on Eis and I think the Dragon could sense it. Dad landed back on the ground and so did Eis. Opening his mouth Eis was able to summon ice crystals from his mouth. I almost ran over to him to him, but the Earth turned violently again I was forced to stop. I looked up again and this time Dad was frozen solid all over his body, face frozen with fear.

"Daddy!" I yelled, I ran, ignoring the dizziness. Once I reached my father's frozen body I demanded him to change him back. "Change my father back now Eis!" I yelled angrily. It didn't scare Eis but it made him laugh at me. My anger was climbing every second along with my power.

"No, I don't think I will." he smirked, as I was trying to figure out a way to do it myself. "Nuova exterminate him." Eis ordered his brother, I stood in front of my father's frozen body. Ready to fight. Nuova landed in front of me again, having his finger extended, ready to terminate me and my father. I closed my eyes again waiting for the heat to come. it never did. I reopened my eyes to find out that Nuova had started to melt Dad's frozen body. I stood there shocked he would disobey Eis.

"Why?"was all I was able to get out. By now Dad's upper half of his body was unfrozen.

"I only wanted a fair fight, not teaming up. That wouldn't exactly be a fair fight." he explained, he was still unfreezing Dad, he was able to move now.

"Thank you." he said to the both of us. Nuova went back up to his brother, and with one blast he was gone. He killed his own brother! But why when we were the enemy? Dad and I flew up to him.

"You killed him?" Dad questioned.

"Yes, I did. I didn't like the way he fought, it wasn't fair against you two. Especially when both of you are so weak." He gave us a gentle smile. "I will wait until both of you rare recovered for fairer fight form the two of you." he said. "I haven't been able to fight you full power, Gabriella. I would like the honor." I smiled at his request and blushed a little.

"Um, thank you, Nuova." I returned his smile as he gave another. Out of no where I had to cling onto my father, something mega evil was coming. I had a hard time keeping the world straight in my vision.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" Dad asked, worried I might fall from where I was. I almost felt like I was going to.

"Something is coming. Something worse then Eis." I explained as I tried looking past Nuova, it was coming from behind his direction. Nuova turned around trying to see what I was seeing. From a far distance I could barely see a blast coming straight for us. It was a little to late though as the blast made its way straight through his stomach, leaving a big gigantic hole. He turned around to us a look of shock on his face, he started to fade away.

"I only wanted a fair fight, good luck, Gabriella and Goku." I was shocked those would be final words of a Dragon. He faded away after a while and taking his place was a new and powerful Dragon, you could tell just by looking at him. He was very built in upper body strength and I bet in Ki as well. I let go of my Dad and as I did, I immediately pass out.

_**Serena POV **_

_Something feels really off and I have no idea what it is! _ I shouted in my head, all of us girls were Raye's temple studying for the high school exam's. I was spacing off more then normal. I couldn't help but feel something horrible was happening to Momma, Grandpa Goku, and cousin Pan. I was chewing my pencil trying to get it out of my head.. _You're just worrying about Momma way to much Serena. As Daddy would say close your eyes, breath, and relax. _I tried doing what he said, but Momma being injured keeps reappearing in my mind. I yell out a groan of frustration and throw my pencil on the table. That's when I realized I wasn't alone. All the girls were looking at me with worried looks.

"Are you okay, Serena?"Amy asked from across the table, I almost threw the pencil at her head now that I think about it.

"No, I'm not I'm worried." I told them honestly. After that outburst I couldn't lie to them."I'm worried about Momma, Grandpa, and Pan. Especially my Mom." I told them, they nodded understanding.

"Do you think they need our help?" Lita asked.

"Our strength isn't strong enough against a Dragon, remember Rage?" I asked her, she sat back in her chair. Out of nowhere Momma's energy sky rocketed really low, dangerously low. I looked at Rini knowing she felt the same thing. I ran for my back pack trying to find my brooch. Did I leave it at home? I thought as I continued to look for it .

"Is it that bad Serena?" Mina asked. I found it as she asked.

"Yeah Mom's energy is dangerously low! Grandpa is barely hanging on!" I said, now that I think about it, I couldn't feel Pan's energy...

"What about your cousin Pan?" Raye wondered.

"I have no idea now that I think about it." I told Raye. As I was about to transform I heard yelling from outside, it almost sounded like Grandpa Vegeta was arguing with Raye's grandfather...the door busted open and my hearing was confirmed.

"Your mother needs help, transform now! All of you!" Grandpa Vegeta yelled. I saw Uncle Gohan and Goten trying to catch up along with Daddy.

"Right!" we all shouted one by one all of us transformed.

"SUPER MOON CRISIS POWER!" Rini and I shouted,

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!" As we landed the girls were almost finished, they finished quickly as we headed out the door.

"What do you think could be going on?" Daddy asked Grandpa.

"I have no idea Trunks, that's why we have to help!" shouted Grandpa Vegeta. We all started flying at top speed. When we got there the site was horrible. Momma was passed out not to far from the battle seen. Grandpa was no longer a Super Saiyan 4.

"Gabriella!" Daddy shouted, Grandpa and I followed as the scouts stayed in the air.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked, I knew something bad was happening. She was passed out completely either from fighting this dragon, or she just passed out from the negative energy. Knowing my mother it was probably both.

"She's just knocked out, Gabriella has had worse." Grandpa Vegeta explained. I then noticed Pan wasn't anywhere near the battle scene. Did she get hurt? Or ... I couldn't even think of it. I yelled at Jupiter and Venus to go find my cousin. Thankfully they listened. Now that I was paying attention Pan was alive. I started hearing moaning from Momma, she blinked a couple of times as she woke up.

"Vegeta?" she wondered, he was the one holding her. "Trunks, Serena, Gohan and Goten, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Came to help, you guys need it." Uncle Gohan said, I nodded agreeing with him. That's when I noticed he was in his fighting Gi. I didn't say anything though. When I looked back to see who else had arrived I noticed MajUub was among the group along with Pan. MajUub started attacking the Dragon as Grandpa Goku flew back down. He helped Momma get back up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I will be Dad." I don't know why I feel so much better all of the sudden. The dizziness and headaches are gone." Momma looked up and started freaking out. "Why are Mom and Vidle here?" she shouted as she looked up. Uncle Gohan went to investigate. Mini Moon ran over to me after she finished talking to Pan.

"We need to help MajUub! He's becoming very weak." she explained. I nodded comprehending.

"Okay Mini Moon." I said as I flew up with her. As this dragon was about to use a blast against MajUub, I steeped in between them, dodging it with my hand.

"Sailor Moon!" MajUub explained, I smiled as I looked back at him.

"Go and protect those that need it I'll take it from here." I told getting my scepter ready. I know it won't do to much damage but maybe it can distract him. MajUub did as he was told and I prepared my attack.

"You think that can kill me?" he laughed as he saw my Scepter.

"I know it can't." he was shocked at my answer, I started the attack. "RAINBOW MOON HEART ATTACK!" I shouted as hearts appeared from the scepter itself. It the dragon like I thought it would, but as I also thought, hardly any damage against him. He smirked knowing it didn't work, he fired a blast at me, for which I wasn't prepared. I was flung back on the ground and this time Grandpa Vegeta helped me back up.

"It's too bad." he said as Grandpa Vegeta helped me. He had his protectively held his arms over me. " But the comfort you've always felt being called the strongest fighter in the galaxy will come to an end today. No more will the word 'Saiyan' mean anything but failure." he said as we all looked at him. What if he was right? Even if we combined both Saiyan and Scout Power I don't think it would be enough to kill him. We were fighting the most powerful thing in the Galaxy. The ultimate shadow dragon.


	18. Gabriella Fights Back

1 _**Serena POV **_

As I listened to what Syn was saying, I knew _I_ couldn't kill him. Only my grandfather's can. I let go of Grandpa Vegeta and walk over to the girls, they were wondering what was going on. I shouldn't have let them come. They aren't strong for this, heck neither am I. Mercury was the first to figure out what I was about to say.

"We're not strong enough for him, huh Sailor Moon?" I shook my head no.

"Well we can't sit around and watch your family get hurt, they're our friends too!" Venus said. She said as she watched Uncle Gohan fight Syn. He was having a lot of trouble, I started hearing yelling from Momma's direction. She wanted to help her brother, but Grandpa Vegeta was trying to hold her back as well as he father.

"You can't you're too weak Gabriella! Stay down now!" yelled Grandpa Goku, he was in front of her, trying to block her from the fight.

"You can't stop me Dad!" she yelled as she managed to get free from Vegeta's grasp. He was still behind him, corning her from making an escape.

"Yes I can!" he said pushing her back, she lost her footing and almost tripped on Mini Moon, luckily she moved in time. "I'm your father and you _will_ listen to me!" he shouted. Momma stopped trying to get free from Vegeta long enough to listen, at first I though she was going to back down, that wasn't the case. She glared at her father, with so much hatred I have never seen use before. Especially towards Grandpa Goku. She walked away from Vegeta to face him.

"You haven't been here long enough to even have that right. To demand." she said as she watched Uncle Gohan and Goten struggle. " for the first six years of my life I always wanted to know you, like Gohan. Then out of nowhere you showed up. Just because you're my father by birth, doesn't mean I know you at all. Sure you would think after going into space and searching for the Dragon Balls would help but it didn't. You were never really there for Goten and I. And I hate to say this but Vegeta was always more of a father to me then you will ever be." she snarled at the end as she went to go help Uncle Gohan. Grandpa Goku just stood there, shocked she would say something like that. I was to, to be honest. Whenever Momma would talk about him, she would always think so highly of him. She would never say anything so negative like she just did. Grandpa Vegeta walked past me to Grandpa Goku.

"She's right ," Grandpa Goku began "I was never really there for the twins up until they were about six and then a little later I left." he said watching Momma fight. Uncle Gohan and Momma were fighting Syn, she was having difficulty trying to keep focus. The negative energy must be getting worse as she fought.

"She might be. " Vegeta said.

"You were there for her like I should've been, that's the only regret I have." he said looking at the ground.

"Well, I couldn't let the kid loose control, and anyway she clung onto me." he smirked, he must be remembering when he first started caring for her.

"I can see that," Goku said looking up at Momma fighting, she had finally powered up into a Super Saiyan, only the first form. I think that's the only form she reached. "Thank you for that Vegeta." Vegeta didn't say anything as he continued to watch Momma fight, his eyebrows knitted together as he noticed something.

"She's about to faint, her energy going down rapidly." Vegeta said,. I looked up to him, wondering how he figured that out.

"How do you know Grandpa V?" I asked, he just smiled.

"I know your mother, that's how." he started yelling at Daddy who was keeping an eye on Pan. She was fine, but she knew she couldn't fight.

"Trunks, go save your wife now!" he ordered, Daddy looked at her confusedly, then back up at Momma. Uncle Goten had stepped in when Uncle Gohan was knocked back down to the ground.

"Right!" he said as he flew her direction, as she was about to fire another blast to Syn, she stopped. Her hand automatically went to her head and her eyes started to droop. She was starting to look very pale. She tried fighting through it but it was impossible. Syn noticed Momma was having trouble and used this to his advantage, he summoned a very powerful Ki blast and aimed for her stomach. She was knocked unconscious, she would've fallen but Daddy caught her in time. He landed by us as she gently laid her on the ground. She was alive, but she did have a lot of wounds. Probably fighting recent dragons.

"Will Momma be okay?" I asked, to no one in particular. No one answered, eventually Grandpa Vegeta did.

"Yeah, she'll just be out of it for the rest of the fight." he snarled as he looked at Syn, he was becoming more angry by the second as he saw Momma hurt and unconscious because of him. "We have to fight Kakorot." Grandpa Goku nodded, agreeing with him.

"I know, but I am completely tapped out of energy Vegeta." he said as he watched as Uncle Goten and Gohan along with Daddy, fight him.

"What if we give both of you energy?" I asked them. They both looked at me for a minuet as they thought this through. It worked when Grandpa Vegeta was captured from Baby, so maybe it could work now.

"It couldn't hurt." Grandpa said going a long with the plan. Eventually Vegeta did as well. I hollered for Uncle Gohan and Goten and they flew down here as the girls took there place.

"What's going on?" Uncle Goten asked, he then noticed Momma. "Is she all right?" we nodded as he gave a sigh of relief.

"We're going to give Grandpa Goku energy!" I told them. They nodded getting the plan, all of us with Saiyan energy were there. Which included, Me, Rini, both Uncles, Pan, and Daddy. Grandpa stood in the middle of the circle as we all joined hands, I grabbed Uncle Goten's Daddy's ready to give what I could.

"Okay guy's I'm ready!" Grandpa Goku said, as we were giving him our energy, we were being attacked by Syn. The girls were doing all they could trying to keep him off of us. As I released my energy to Grandpa Goku I was almost knocked off of my feet from a blast from Syn. I would've been knocked off of my feet if Uncle Goten and Daddy didn't hold my hand tighter. With one final yell from each of us I felt Grandpa was getting stronger, even though I knew I would become weak and de-transform from Sailor Moon I gave him more energy then the rest. When we were done it was dead quiet as Grandpa looked up at Syn. All of the girls released there attacks at the same time, it was uneffective as Mercury's Shabon Bubble Spray wore off. Syn prepared a blast that knocked all of the girls to the ground, unable to get up on there own. As I figured I was de-transformed from Sailor Moon. No one said anything as I walked over to them.

"Serena?" Venus mumbled as Uncle Goten helped her up.

"Yeah." was all I said. Grandpa Goku was finally in his Super Saiyan 4 form. He was up handling Syn with every kick and every punch. I smiled knowing that my energy was the reason he was winning. As I watched I noticed something was up with Grandpa Goku. It seemed as if he had to squint to see syn. Was he blinded somehow? I wish I could wake up Momma and asked her. It didn't matter if he was blinded or not, he was winning. With a punch from Syn, Grandpa was flung into clock tower. He rebounded with an attack of hi own.

"KAMEHAMEHAA!" he shouted as the familiar bright bluish white light illuminated from his hands. Syn was unprepared for how strong this attack can be. He was knocked off of his own feet and he landed behind some boulders. Everyone held there breath as we waited for him to get up. He never did.

"Yay! Grandpa Goku did it!" Pan cheered as everyone laughed. I started hearing moaning coming from Momma. Grandpa Goku was still in the air as Uncle Gohan, Goten, Daddy and I ran over to help her. Uncle Gohan ended up helping her as she shakily got up.

"Are you okay Sissy?" Gohan asked, she smiled, nodding.

"Yeah surprisingly I am." she thought for a minuet. "The headaches and dizziness are gone!" she said as she looked up at Grandpa Goku. She looked away probably ashamed at what she said to him. She never really disobeyed him before. She looked down at the ground, not meeting his eyes as he looked at her. "I feel bad." she said, tears were starting to form.

"He's not mad at you." Vegeta said. She looked up at him, blinking the tears away. She leaned onto Daddy trying to avoid her own.

"How can he not be? Those were some pretty cruel words I said." she mumbled into Daddy's shirt.

"He think's your right." was all he said. I started feeling someone coming our way. Who could it be? Everyone that was supposed to be were. I started the counting how many Scouts were there, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, so all that would left would have to be..

"The Outer's? What are they doing here?" Momma wondered. "I thought they didn't like you guys." Momma said looking in the direction they were coming from.

"Well, yeah, they don't." I told her, I looked to Mini Moon and she was just as confused as me. They landed Uranus and Neptune and they walked over to us. Daddy and Momma had there gauds up for some reason. I could understand why Daddy would. He never really liked them, since they would of killed me for my pure heart if they tried. As for Momma I guess she was always over protective of me.

"Uranus and Neptune? Why are you here?" I asked them nicely. " Grandpa Goku already got Syn." I told them, they were holding there Crystal treasure's as they looked up to Grandpa Goku, I just realized they have never met him.

"I sensed something from my Mirror." Neptune said holding up the treasure. " it showed the Dragon you were fighting. Well your Grandfather was anyway." Neptune explained, her face grew with concentration as she continued to look into her Mirror. Her face grew with horror and then rage. "It looks like we have company, Serena. I guess your Grandfather didn't kill him after all." she said pointing into the direction Syn fell. Very slowly I could see light coming from the boulder's that covered him. With a loud yell the boulder's that covered him were destroyed. He looked at the newcomers then up at Grandpa Goku then to me. I guess he didn't recognize me without my uniform. He smirked as he fired a blast me that knocked me off of my feet. It hit me right in the stomach and then I hit my back on a nearby rock.

"Oh no Serena!" my parents shouted as they rushed to help me. Even Uranus and Neptune came over to help me.

"You know you can't fight him." I told them as Uranus glared at Syn.

"We know that, well I least I do." Neptune said as she looked at Uranus. After a while of more fighting Syn stops, with one final blast to Grandpa Goku. It didn't do anything to Grandpa Goku thankfully. But I was curious as to why he stopped. Neptune consulted to her mirror again, seeing if anything has changed.

"They way I see it, if Goku doesn't kill Syn Shenron, the world will come to an end as we know it." she said as she watched her mirror go back to her reflection. All of us looked up to Syn wondering what he was going to do next. He smirks as he looks at all of us, some of us fear of him, or fear we can't beat him. _I knew Scout and Saiyan power wouldn't be enough_... Syn started powering up, or at least that's what I thought he was doing. I started hearing Pan hollering, I turned to look at my cousin and her back pack was trying to fly of her shoulders. Eventually her flap of the back pack opened up and all of the Dragon balls they had collected started floating in the air. Something flew past me and it looked like the Dragon ball we got when we fought Rage. It zoomed past me to join the others. Syn opened his mouth and sucked them all in his mouth!

"He's not allowed to that? Is he?" I shouted. His transformation didn't change that much, just that the thrones in his body grew longer, I can see the blue Dragon ball on his forehead. He gained muscle as well, and that was pretty much it in change and of course his strength. He even felt more evil then he was before. I looked at Momma as she was staring at this new Dragon. She was holding on to Daddy with all of her might, trying not to pass out. I could tell by looking at her eyes that she was having trouble standing up on her own. She almost looked like she wanted to cry.

"Momma?" I asked her, she smiled at me. I grabbed her hand and smiled. She looked away from Syn and down at me. She mouthed 'thank you.' and I just nodded. Her eyes were having trouble adjusting, keeping focus. Eventually she did faint again. Daddy caught her, but he never let her go. Syn started laughing as Grandpa Goku continued fighting him. They stopped momentarily.

"You might as well give up Goku, for I am now unstoppable! I shall now be called, Omega Shenron, the most powerful of all seven Shadow Dragon's!" he said. Grandpa ignored his request in not fighting like I thought he would.

"Omega Shenron, the dragon I saw in the mirror." Neptune said shocked, looking from her mirror to Omega. He was the most powerful enemy, I think my family has ever fought before. Grandpa Goku better have something up sleeve or were screwed. If our Scout Power with the Outer Scouts and our Saiyan power combined together isn't enough, then what are we going to do? Omega started attacking again. He was over powering Grandpa. _We need help badly, we need some way of killing him_.


	19. An Omega End

1 _**Serena POV **_

It was crazy what happened next the ground started to shake and I almost fell off my feet if Grandpa Vegeta hadn't caught me. When I looked up at him he was smiling, knowing what was going on. In the far distance I can see a vehicle zooming towards us. Grandpa Vegeta let go of me as he walked over to front of the gigantic tank. The top part of it opened it to reveal Grandma Bulma. What is she doing?

"About time you got here Bulma." Vegeta smirked as he started floating. She took off the army tank hat she was wearing.

"Just be happy I came here Vegeta." she snapped back, but he natural teasing sound. Grandpa Goku stopped fighting Omega for a brief second to see what was happening. He smiled as one of the Outer Scouts took his place. He floated down to us with a grin of his own. When I looked back up Neptune and Uranus were using there Crystal treasures. I could tell Omega was trying to listen to our conversation.

"Bulma? Why are you here?" he asked as she hopped out of the tank.

"Here to help of course!" she exclaimed as she stood next to Grandpa Vegeta. She then noticed I was there. "Serena? Why aren't you transformed?" she wondered, both f my grandfather's smirked knowing I gave Grandpa Goku more energy then required. It made me de-transform from Sailor Moon. But I was happy I did it.

"Um, well, I helped Grandpa Goku!" I said, getting nervous. She smiled, for some reason my nervous tick started to show. Momma always did say I have Uncle Gohan's nervous tick.

"Why don't you tell Kakorot you're plan Bulma?" she smiled at Vegeta's praise.

"Remember The machine I used for Baby on Planet Tuffle Goku?" he nodded remembering. Good, I didn't remember at all. "Well I decided if it could work on Baby it could work on Vegeta! He could transform with all of the energy from it, getting his tail back, turning into a Giant Ape, and then finally Super Saiyan 4!" she smiled at her plan. I thought it was brilliant! We all agreed with the plan and told everyone else. So all of us Scouts decided to distract Omega. It didn't help considering he already heard our plan, from eavesdropping. He was about to attack me but I brushed off the blast. I was face to face with Omega as Grandma Bulma was trying to power up the machine. It was taking a while for it to do so.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you not to eavesdrop?" I asked, getting my brooch, he smiled when he saw it in my hand.

"No not really." he said still looking at my brooch. "Why even bother you're so low on energy?" he questioned my motive.

"I never did say it was going to work Omega." I said looking down at Grandma's tank. "Are you almost done Grandma Bulma?" I hollered. Grandpa Vegeta answered for as Grandpa Goku reappeared next to me.

"You have no energy see if one of your parent's can fight Serena."

"You mean Daddy?" he nodded as he charged after Omega. I did as I was told landing next to Daddy and Uncle Goten, they were watching over Momma, she was still pretty out of it. As I was landing, I noticed they were talking about going to fight. Momma was completely against this as she was starting to listen more.

"No I am completely against it Goten and Trunks." she said

"What's going on?" I asked standing next to Uncle Goten.

"Your father and Uncle want to Fuse and fight." she spat as she rolled her eyes at her twin.

"Fuse?" I asked. I never even heard of that move before.

"Its where people are combined as one, but it only lasts for a half an hour. I don't know why your mother is so against we've done it before." Daddy explained.

"That's because we were children Trunks! And Majin Buu is only half as strong as Omega! Right now, being near him, is literally killing me!" she yelled at Daddy from where she was sitting. Uncle Gohan walked over to us hearing the argument, he sat next to Momma, trying to calm her down.

"They should do it Sissy, you know it in the back of your mind." he said, rubbing her back. She looked at him for a moment before back at Daddy and Goten. She got up with the help of Uncle Gohan.

"Okay fine. It seems I'm out numbered." she groaned. "If you get hurt as Gotenks, then I know who to blame." she said looking at Daddy. He started getting nervous and I have no idea why.

"Hey like you said Gabby we were kids." he laughed nervously.

"Yeah but you were a year older then us, more mature supposedly." Momma countered. I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing so did Uncle Goten and Gohan.

"Okay you win." he said kissing her before he went off with Uncle Goten. She smiled watching him go off.

"I thought you were mad at him Momma?" she looked at me. "I mean for wanting to fight Omega." I explained.

"I am, but I realize that I can't control them like I used to be able to." she sighed remembering something then looked up as Uncle Goten and Daddy started powering up. Both of the powered into there first form of a Super Saiyan, making them stronger when they were combined. They started there dance. It was odd. They started a good feet away from each other. As they finished they touched fingers and a bright glow illuminated both of them and when it disappeared a new person stood. It looked Daddy but I could see more of Uncle Goten then anything. He was strong, wearing only a gold and black vest with baggy white bottoms. He was strong but I wonder how much.

"What was his name Momma?" I asked her already have forgotten it.

"Gotenks." she said smiling, Gotenks floated over to us. Now that I could see it, I see tiny bit of Daddy's Lavender hair on the side.

"Wish us luck?"he asked her, that was Daddy talking I know it.

"Good luck don't try anything funny." she smirked. "I'll kick both of you're butts when you're done." Gotenks rolled his eyes as he flew off to Omega. Omega was scared out of his mind for a minuet then he realized what was happening. Grandpa Goku and Gotenks helped each other, but it was obvious that Gotenks wasn't strong enough to fight him on his own. That's probably why Momma didn't want him to fight in the first place. I turned around to where Grandma Bulma's Tank and it was finally ready to go. Grandpa Vegeta stood a good feet away from where the energy would be blasted. When it finally did it engulfed his full body, like Grand Bulma had predicted, Vegeta had gotten his tail back. Suddenly he started growing taller. Fur was starting grow all over his body, red fur. Eventually he was the size of an Ape screaming his head off. Another blast from Grandma Bulma's tank, he was slowly going back to his normal height. Some fur was still there like on Grandpa Goku, his hair was longer and spikier then normal. He stopped screaming once the tank was turned off. He looked up as Gotenks and Grandpa Goku were fighting Omega, he flew over to us.

"You knew Gotenks wasn't strong enough huh?" Grandpa Vegeta asked.

"Yes, but I let him go anyway Vegeta, I can't control them anymore." Momma exclaimed as she looked up at her father and Gotenks. "I have a feeling you two can beat Omega.." she started feeling weak again as Omega powered up, Grandpa Vegeta caught her before she collapsed. He sat her back down.

"If I see you fighting Omega, you'll be in trouble Gabriella." Momma laughed as Grandpa threatened her.

"Okay gees Vegeta." He smiled as he looked at her one last time and flew off to go help Grandpa Goku, Uncle Gohan came back over to help her after he was done helping one of the girls. A stray blast had gotten to Jupiter. But she's fine now.

"Are you okay Sissy?" Uncle Gohan asked. She nodded as Gotenks flew back down to us. I looked back up as Grandpa Vegeta joined Grandpa Goku they teamed up after a while of fighting as usual. They fought him together, then after a while stopped. It's been a while since Uncle Goten and Daddy fused, I have a feeling it was going to wear off. I was right. As soon as both of my father's started fighting Omega again, Gotenks had defused. Daddy was fine but Uncle Goten had accidently fallen on top of Momma.

"Ow Goten! That hurt!" she yelled as he helped her up.

"Sorry Twiny!" he said getting off of her. I looked back up at both of my grandfathers, knowing they were stronger then anyone here. They were as fast as lightning, and there moves seemed so synchronized. I never thought I would see them working together. Again they were able to stop, they almost looked like they were about to do the same move that Daddy and Goten did...

"They're doing Fusion?" Momma asked looking at them, at this point they were almost done.

"Looks like it." Gohan said. The same light happened again and it transformed them into one being. They looked really different! I mean Gotenks did but you could pick out Daddy's and Goten's differences. The new warrior has really long spiky hair, that almost looks like a red orange, his fur surrounding his body was a dark brown, he was wearing a vest that covered his upper half. He had baggy whit bottoms and blue sash.

"Who the hell are you?" Omega asks as he sounds scared for his life. I smiled knowing this man will bring him down.

"The name is Gogeta, time to end your life Omega." he said, charging after him. He was so fast I had to concentrate on hi ki.

"Gogeta? What happened to Vegito?" Momma wondered.

"I guess he decided to change it." Uncle Gohan explained. I turned back to the fight. Omega Shenron was about release an attack but, Gogeta disappeared. He reappeared in front of him again, smashing his face with his elbow making him fly back on the ground. That was the best I have seen anyone do on Omega! Omega gets back and starts preparing an attack of his own realizing that Gogeta was uprising him. He acts as if he was preparing a kamehameha wave, but it was something entirely different.

"Negative Karma Ball!" he shouted as he released the black energy upon Gogeta. As the blast reached it seemed as if he was paralyzed.

"Oh no the attack, is paralyzing him!" I shouted worried for Gogeta. He was trying to move again, very slowly he was able to do so. When he was finally able to move again, he starts going after him again. As he was fighting Omega I noticed that he was toying with him. Why would he? He could kill him now with the power that he has back! I bet Grandpa Vegeta was the one messing with Gogeta; but then again, he has changed..so maybe Goku is the one toying with him? If so why is he? As Gogeta was about to release an attack , the same light bounded the two together, had defused them. Now what have they done?

"What? it can't be thirty minuets can it!" yelled Grandpa Vegeta. He turned his attention over to Grandpa Goku. "We should've killed him while we have the chance!"

"That was you! Don't start yelling at me!" Grandpa Goku countered him.. But Grandpa Vegeta and Goku were still in his final form. what are we going to do? As we all watched horrified Omega starts doing something strange, one by one all of the Dragon Balls that were inside of him he managed to suck back out. All of the six Dragon Balls just floated there taunting us. Without even thinking Grandpa Goku does something so wrong it even freaks out Vegeta. He swallows the four star ball!

"Kakorot? Have you gone completely crazy?"yelled Grandpa Vegeta. I was a little sickened that Grandpa would even result to that.

"I feel sick and its not from Omega." Momma said looking a little green.

"We need to fuse again!" Grandpa Goku said dodging another blast from Omega.

"Sure Kakorot!" Grandpa Vegeta agreed, every time they tried to refuse, Omega would interrupt them. They will never have an opportunity if Omega keeps this up.

"We have to do something.." I trailed off.

"I know Serena, but what?" Daddy wondered. I looked at my brooch and then back at the fight. I have enough energy now that I have relaxed some. I know I won't be able to destroy him, but maybe I can be a distraction. Everyone realizes what I was about to a little to late as I shout my call to transform. "SUPER MOON CRISIS POWER!" after I transformed I started to fly off, but a hand stops me, it was Momma.

"Serena Briefs what do you think your doing?" she demanded, tightening her grip on my hand.

"Helping Mom, I'll be fine. I'm just a distraction." I made her let go as I summoned my scepter to us against Omega. When I had joined they had just tried agin to fuse but was interrupted by Omega.

"Serena get out of here now!" yelled Grandpa Vegeta.

"No you two need to fuse! Go do it as I distract him." I ordered my grandfathers.

"But Sailor Moon you can get hurt." Grandpa Goku said, I turned to face them.

"Look do you wanna save this planet or not?" I asked them, keeping my eye on Omega. They only looked at each other. "Then do as I say and go fuse!" I yelled at them. I faced Omega again with my scepter ready as I was about to yell my attack, they were preparing the dance. "RAINBOW MOON HEART ATTACK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I feared, the attack rebounded off of Omega and unto me. I was flung off losing my concentration on my ki. My parents rushed to me as I looked up. They didn't fuse. Why the hell not? "Why aren't you two fused?" that's when I noticed Grandpa was in his kid form again.

"Kakorot ran out of energy!" Grandpa Vegeta shouted. Great, I just did that for nothing. Omega starts charging down on Grandpa Goku and Vegeta, looking confident. As he was about to attack he stops mid charge. Something strange was happening to Grandpa Goku. I couldn't see exactly what was happening but he looked as if he was struggling to get something out of him. Maybe it was the four star ball trying to escape? After moment or so Grandpa Goku stops struggling and a new dragon stands before them.

"Nuova?" Momma questioned. She was confused as to what was happening, I was to. Both of them start attacking Omega leaving Grandpa Vegeta at a lose of words. Unfortunately this duo doesn't last for long as Omega was able to posses him. As Nuova was about to punch him, he was absorbed into him. Omega starts preparing another attack at Grandpa Goku. I think it was the same one as last time. The black energy in hands confirms it, "Negative Karma Ball!" he shouts as he aims it for him, he just stands knowing he wasn't able to do anything against it. The ball finally reaches him, revealing no Grandpa Goku but a massive crater in his wake.

"No Daddy!" I heard Momma cry. I almost wanted to also. She almost went off after him but everyone held her back. I look back up at Omega as he smiles down at us, Grandpa Vegeta flies down to us in a quick hurry. I was still ignoring them looking up at Omega. His energy was going even higher now for some reason. I started seeing energy surround Omega, and I became scared. I started listening to what Grandpa Vegeta was saying to Daddy.

"Look Trunks just do as I say for once. Get everyone on Bulma's ship and get out of this planet!"

"But there has to be some way to defeat him!" Momma argued. "No one can be unstoppable." she said. Daddy, Uncle Goten and Gohan along with Momma start attacking Omega against Grandpa's wishes. All of the girls were wondering they should do the same.

"You're mother is stubborn." he said watching her fight. She was having trouble keeping focus, but Uncle Goten would always back her up.

"You're just now figuring that out?" I smiled. He ignored me smiling. One by one all of them fell, Momma was the first. Complaining her dizziness was becoming worse by the second. It would make sense since Omega's negative energy is climbing. Uncle Gohan and Goten were next to fall. A combined blast from Omega had sent them back knocking over Sailor Jupiter and Venus. Daddy was last standing out longer then the rest of them. I think he was having with Daddy and it angered me knowing that he was just toying with him. With one final blast from Omega and he was sent back over to us.

"Give up now Saiyan's! Your time is up!" he started laughing at us.

"I wouldn't get cocky just yet Omega. We still will win." he calmly says. Everyone stopped moving for breife second, I looked up at everyone and they were all happy for some reason. Everyone looked up to the sky and I had to follow there eyes. In the distance I could see a spirit bomb and under it was.. Grandpa Goku was the one under it. How was he? The blast from Omega should've killed him... he seems to be struggling or something..

"Do you think he needs energy?" I asked everyone.

"It looks like he already got it." Mercury said as the scouts follow behind her. "All of it."

"So what is he going to do? The blast won't be able to destroy him like it is." Mars stated.

"Good point Sailor Mars." Uncle Gohan said. "But I think my father has a plan." he smiled looking up. As if to confirm his words, the ball grew larger. He starts getting more energy himself. After a minuet he starts releasing the Spirit Bomb. It was quiet a struggle for a while but he managed to pull through. With one last pull he was able to make the Bomb reach Omega.

"WHAT? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" he yells as he meets his demise. As the bomb makes contact with Omega, dust starts to collect through the air around him and with one final _boom_ he was gone for good. Grandpa Goku floats up there for a while as all Seven Dragon Balls return to normal, they stay in the air for a while and then go back to normal while dropping to the ground. Grandpa flies back over to us looking tired and beaten up. Everyone waits for something to happen but it never did.

"So now what?" I ask.

"I don't know." Grandpa Vegeta says as he comes up from behind me, I hug him for no reason. The balls start acting strange, they start glowing even more then what they were and a beam of light appeared form them. It zoomed up in the air and appeared Shenron himself. How is he here? No one summoned him...

_**Well this story is about to come to a close. But I will make more having it more heavily Sailor Moon based. Only one more chapter for this story to end. Of course there will be Z characters appearing in the others. And maybe in between Nehelania and Chaos I will have a villain for the Sailors to kill. Hope you all have enjoyed these last two stories they have been fun and challenging to write. **_


	20. The Battle Ends

1

_** Serena POV **_

_** Well the end of the DBZ stories, I know I'm sad too but.. I have good news! I will be doing some stuff from Sailor Moon ranging from Nehelania and Chaos! After that I have no idea what I'll do..maybe some one-shots about the characters about some missing moments. Like Gabriella and Trunks' first date or there wedding or something. I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for reading. **_

Shenron floated above us, coiled above the Dragon Balls. None of us do anything as I watch Momma, she hasn't fainted or complained about her headaches. This must be the actual thing, Momma smiled as she nodded at Grandpa's direction, since he was waiting on her. He walks up to Shenron waiting for him to speak.

"Hello Shenron." he smiles, the Dragon stares at him for moment.

"Do you know why I am here Goku?" Shenron asks. Grandpa Goku nods knowing why.

"Yeah I know." he says hating to admit it to him. "Over use on the Dragon Balls, but we only used them for good!" he countered back.

"Yes you might have but some of your wishes were a little unorthodox as well, ones you could've gotten on your own." some look to Grandma Bulma other's at Grandpa Goku. Not knowing who to blame.

"We know, I promise after this battle, they won't use them anymore." he swore to Shenron. Shenron doesn't say anything as he listens to Grandpa's promise, he must of liked the idea because his eyes glowed a bright red and all of Grandpa's wounds were healed. It was silent for a while before Grandpa spoke again. "I was wondering if you grant us one more wish?" all of us were shocked at his request but never said anything, I looked to Momma wondering what must be going through her head. She seemed to know what he might do, having the look of guilt and worry stretched across her face. "I was wondering if you could restore Earth and its people for one last time?" he wondered, the dragon thought for a minuet before he spoke again.

"Your wish has been granted," he paused after he said it. "But Goku as a request I must ask if you come with me. I have a feeling that if I grant this wish it might cause negative effects without you." he said, it almost sounded like a request but it was a demand, why do I have a feeling that if he went we would never see him again? I wanted to start crying as this thought occurred, Momma was thinking the same thing, the next time I look up at her she was crying. More then her brother or her mother. Grandpa Goku hops on the Dragon's back, but Momma grabs his hand.

"Daddy please don't go, I'm sorry for what I said! Please don't leave me! I need you." she was crying hysterically at this point as Uncle Gohan and Goten were trying to comfort along with Daddy.

"I was never mad at you for what you said Gabriella. You were right." he smiled as he continued to hold her hand. "Vegeta was always there for you as father in more ways then I was, you two have some odd connection." he smiled as he looked at Grandpa Vegeta. "You better continue that, some going for Serena, Pan and Bulla." Grandpa Vegeta smirks at Grandpa Goku's request.

"Don't worry about that Kakorot." he looks back up at him. "We're never going to have a real battle are we?"they both laughed.

"Guess not Vegeta," he turns his attention on me. "Hey Serena, I'm trusting you and your Sailor Scouts to protect the Earth from now on." he smiled at me as I did him. I brushed away my tears with my glove.

"Sure thing Grandpa G!" I smiled while laughing, trying to make things better.

"Oh and before I forget, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks?" they all immediately started to pay attention.

"You better watch over Gabby, Serena and Pan, you hear me?" he ordered . His eyes meet Daddy's and he starts getting scared, I giggled. They nodded. Shenron starts flying off towards the sunset that was now starting to happen. With one loud roar, and they were gone along with the Dragon Balls. Both of them gone for gone. I walked back over to Momma, hoping she's okay.

"Are you okay Momma?" I asked, she looked down at me whipping her tears away.

"I will be Serena," she smiled. "I got my wish from when I was a little girl, maybe even more." she was still smiling as she stood next to Uncle Goten. They finished each other's sentence as I asked my question.

"What was that?" I wondered.

"We got to know our father." they smiled at each other as Momma flew off on her own. Daddy sighed watching her go off.

"I better go see if she'll be alright." Daddy said. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'll be home soon. Promise." He nodded as he flew off after Momma. Neptune and Uranus and stood next to me, smiling as well.

"Well Moon Face we're gonna head off."Uranus said. I turned to her. After all we went through the last year they were taking of again, I suspected it though. I think I always knew they would leave in the end, especially after our showoff after Mistress 9.

"Will we see you again?" I wondered, I'll miss them. I almost started to see them as friends, I was gonna miss them.

"When the time comes, Serena." the smiled as the said goodbye one last time. The girls left after that as well, getting tired. I was starting to get a little sleepy as well. Maybe I can stay at Capsule Corp? Mt. Poaz is too far to fly home right now. The only people are were, Uncle Gohan and Aunt Vidle. Both Grandmothers, Pan and Grandpa Vegeta. It was silent before Uncle Gohan spoke again.

"So I think we should head home, are you coming Serena or are you going home with Vegeta?" he asked.

"I think Grandpa, I'm a little worn out honestly Uncle Gohan. Will you tell my mother?" he walked over and hugged me.

"Of course, I will." he started flying off picking up Grandma Chi-Chi along the way. Aunt Vidle followed behind. Grandma Bulma eventually went home in her tank promising a good dinner will be ready when Vegeta and I get there. Pan was the only one left to go back to Mt. Poaz. I walked up to my cousin, when I did I noticed she looked a little sad to see him leave as well. She was close to him like Momma was, like how I was with Grandpa Vegeta.

"Will you be okay?" I asked her, putting my hand on her shoulder, she turned around when I did.

"Yeah I will be cous. Grandpa Goku wouldn't want us to mope for to long will he?" she laughed as she noticed something on the ground. She walked passed me to go see what it was\. They were a beaten up clothes that Grandpa was wearing as he left with Shenron. How did they get there?

"I would save those Pan." Grandpa Vegeta said walking over to me. He picked me up knowing I was to tired to fly back to Mt. Poaz. It was scary how well my Grandfather knows me, without me saying anything. He flew off, I turned so I can see Pan, she was still looking at Grandpa Goku's clothes. Then she flew off home. "She'll be fine. Will you be?" he asked me. Now that I think about it, Pan was right, Grandpa Goku wouldn't want me to mope about him for to long, that doesn't mean I wasn't going to miss him.

"Yeah I will be Grandpa V." I put my head on his chest getting tired, my eyes were starting to droop. "Even though I didn't get to know him as well as Momma, Daddy, and Pan I felt like I did. I don't know why." I said, he laughed.

"Kakorot was always one of those people Serena." when he said my name I had de-transformed from Sailor Moon, totally tapped out of energy. "Seems like someone is tired. At least we can tell with you." he said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I inquired. I do tend to hide my emotions sometimes but that was for the better when I did. I guess I take after my mother.

"Like I said you take after your mother." he said reading my thoughts. After we got back to Capsule Corp, dinner was ready like Grandma Bulma promised. Idug in hungrily and finished quickly. The rest of the night went uneventful, I was dressed in my pajamas lying in bed. I was oddly not tired. So I got up and went to the balcony outside of my room and just watched the stars above. Sometimes I would do this when something big had just happen. Like Grandpa Goku and Shenron leaving. I wonder where Shenron took him? Grandpa did say that we would see him again. I hope so. I think Momma might crazy if she didn't see him. I smiled thinking about all of the fun times I had with Grandpa Goku while he was here. I would always hear that I was female version of him. Now I saw it for my own eyes. I was content with the memories I had with him. _Grandpa Goku even though I didn't know as well as the other's, I love you. I will keep my promise of keeping this Earth safe with Grandpa Vegeta in your absence, stay safe Grandpa G. _I smiled even larger as I headed back to bed, I stopped when I heard a voice that wasn't mine..in my head. _I love you too Serena, I will be watching over you and Pan and the rest of our family. I know you will make a great Queen. _After that I was on my own again. When I went to bed, I was more happy to hear what he had said then if someone else had. When I went to sleep, all I could think of is my upcoming future and happiness.


End file.
